Albus Potter
by Cloudshika
Summary: This is my take on Albus Potters first year at Hogwarts.The story does have some mystery and action not just school.rated T to be safe. If you don't like it, Don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

"Albus, Albus, Albus!" Someone was saying excitedly, "Get up!"

Albus groaned "Why?"

"Because!" His little sister, Lily, whined," I found a letter in the owl post for you!"

Albus was awake in that instant and shoving his sister out of his room. He got dressed as quickly as a little boy of eleven could. As soon as he was out of pajamas, Albus Potter was running down the steps to the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He pushed past a sleepy James and past the many elf-heads. His father had finally managed to keep a large picture of a scary women quiet, Albus hated when she used to scream. When he reached the entrance to the kitchen he almost collided with a small house-elf. The elf had fuzzy white hair, which mainly belonged to his ears.

"Careful, Master Albus," The elf croaked and started to shuffle past him.

"Sorry, Kreacher!" Albus called after him then turned to his parents excitement taking hold of him" Mum, Dad, Lily said the owl brought me something?!"

His parents looked at each other amused and his father, Harry, laughed, "I don't think _I _was even that excited when my letter came."

"That's because you didn't know who it was from," His mother, Ginny, answered him teasingly and looked back to Albus, "Yes, Albus, your letter is on the table with James'."

Albus tore open the letter and read it with excitement. James who had leisurely strolled into the kitchen read his too.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

"Well, I never would've thought, Albus actually got in!" James said in feigned shock, Albus ignored and ran to his father.

"Dad, dad, look!" Albus threw the letter in his father's face, "I'm going to Hogwarts!"

Of course they all knew he would be going, but his father still gathered him in a hug and turned to Kreacher smiling.

"Well, Kreacher, what's for breakfast this celebratory morning?" He asked.

"Kreacher has made one of your favorites, Master Harry." Kreacher bowed low and moved to answer the door as the door bell rang.

"Don't bother, Kreacher, I've got it." Ginny said and Kreacher went to get the food.

"Have enough for one more Kreacher?" A boy about nineteen walked into the Kitchen closely followed by Albus' mother, he had spiky hair that was a strange shade of dark blue.

"Of course, sir, one would expect you to come too." Kreacher smiled and shuffled to get more food.

"Teddy, look!" Albus held up his Hogwarts letter to the boy.

Teddy smiled and ruffled his hair "That's great, Albus, you'll be a great wizard."

"Teddy Lupin, what brings you here?" Harry was smiling; obviously amused the young wizard had shown up," Except, of course, the food."

Teddy's grayish-brown eyes were filled with laughter "Well, the food is a large part of it, but I also want to talk to you about something, it may help you with your job, Harry."

Albus didn't pay attention to any more of his father's conversation. He always found the conversations boring, sure his father was one of the best Aurors in the country, but he was also one of the most famous people in history. Albus only wanted to think of him as his father, and not some man who used to, and sometimes still does, run into danger. Eating quickly, he thanked Kreacher then ran back upstairs where Lily was pouting next to James.

"Albus, tell James that it's not illegal for me to do magic!" Lily said sulkily and stamping her foot.

"Lily, you should know by now that you need to ignore James." Albus said blandly.

Lily ignored and turned back to James "The only person the ministry would arrest for magic here is _you_ James!"

James just laughed and went into the room that had once belonged to a man called Sirius Black. Lily and Albus had their own rooms that were empty before they moved into them. Albus pulled out his letter as he went over to his bed and sat down. He began to read his letter and all the things he would need for school. Perhaps his dad would buy him an owl; he wanted some kind of animal. James had gotten offered an animal last year, but he refused, he said it would be too much work to take care of it. Albus read the letter over and over; he became more and more excited each time. He was finally going to Hogwarts!

"Hey, Al, were heading off to Diagon Alley." James said charging into Albus' room.

"Alright, I'm coming then." Albus said his voice filled with excitement.

James noticed and rolled his eyes "Oh please, Albus, your acting like a muggle-born that's never heard of Hogwarts!"

Albus scowled "I'm allowed to be excited! Just because you don't care about becoming a wizard doesn't mean I can't!"

James smirked "Just don't pee you pants with all that excitement, okay?"

Albus grabbed his letter and ran after James all the way to the front hall where his mom had to get him to stop hitting his brother.

"Okay, were all ready then?" Harry asked the entire family of Potters. "Good, alright we'll do side-along-apparation. I'll take the boys, Ginny you take Lily, and Teddy, well you'll just go by yourself.

Teddy apparated first, followed by Lily and Ginny, and finally Albus gasped as sudden pressure pushed against him from all sides. As soon as it started though, it was over and Albus was standing in a London alleyway. As if nothing had happened Teddy kept up his conversation animatedly.

"You know it wouldn't be a bad idea, Harry!" He was saying "You could gain some powerful allies and it's just another thing to set at peace in the wizarding world."

Harry didn't look as excited as Teddy did, he wore a worried expression, "Teddy, I know how much it would mean to you….and I know you think you're doing you father a favor….but-"

"It's what my father would've wanted…right?" Teddy asked not waiting for an answer he sighed "Harry, you knew my father, you tell me would he have wanted me to do this?"

Teddy was staring at his godfather with blazing eyes (quite literally blazing) Harry spoke in a voice that said he really didn't want to do it. "I don't know, Teddy, it's a controversial subject and I can't totally agree with you."

Teddy looked like he was about to say something and unconsciously he was turning the roots of his hair red. As they turned the corner Albus smiled, the Leaky Cauldron had come into view. It was a beat up old bar that muggles would just walk past. In fact, Albus believed it was invisible to muggles. In front of it a tall wizard in long black robes was looking about searching for someone, when he saw the Potters he called out and Albus saw his flaming red hair.

"OI, HARRY, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?"

"Uncle Ron!" Albus exclaimed running to go hug his uncle.

"Hey, Al, you got your letter didn't you?" His uncle smiled when he saw it "Good, good, well then, you can get your stuff with Rose and the other Weaslys."

Albus nodded, but he wasn't sure the entire family would fit down Diagon alley. He followed his parents, Teddy, and Ron through the bar into the back. Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the third brick from the left, and a large archway appeared in the bricks. They all went through and Albus immediately found everyone else because of the blob of red hair to his left. After blinking a few times to get used to the red, Albus was able to tell everyone apart. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur were talking with their two kids William (whose real name was Dominique but like to go by his middle name) and Victoire. Bill had long red hair and a scarred face that, he had told Albus, had come from a werewolf attack. Fleur was French and had beautiful long blonde-silvery hair that her daughter Victoire had inherited. William just looked like his father, except instead of scars he had freckles.

Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, who had joined the blob, were with their kids, Rose and Hugo. Hermione had long bushy-brown hair and Ron was like his brothers, flaming red hair with freckles. Rose had shoulder length red hair with so many freckles she looked tan. Her younger brother Hugo had Hermione's brown hair, but it was cropped short, he also had a few freckles though.

Uncle Percy was disciplining his son, Dave, his daughter Molly smirked behind him. Aunt Audrey had obviously opted, once again, to stay at home with the youngest, Lucy. Dave was like his father with red hair and a few scattered freckles. Molly was pompous like her father and strived to be the best, very different from her brother. She has long curly red hair which was held back by a simple headband, unlike her brother she was freckle free.

Uncle George was at his joke shop, so his twins Fred and Anne (short for Roxanne) were joking around by themselves. Fred looked like George, Freckly and red haired, Anne had similar freckles and red hair but hers was long enough to barely brush her shoulders. Now that Albus had looked around at his family he couldn't help but feel an outcast. He had no red hair or freckles, Albus just had untidy black hair, green eyes, and some round glasses. Of course, it didn't help that Teddy had changed his hair completely red and added some freckles to his face. Albus constantly reminded himself that Victoire, James, and Hugo didn't have red hair either.

"Well, Al, looks like you're going to join us at Hogwarts." Fred said jumping up towards Albus.

"We'll have to show you some of our best tricks!" Anne laughed "Of course, I can't guarantee you won't be the one getting tricked."

"I won't be in your classes though, how am I to see the tricks?" Albus asked already quite used to their tricks by now.

"Ah, poor ignorant Al, you have no idea the possibilities that castle opens up to tricksters" Fred grinned.

"Deserted classrooms-"

"Un-expecting first years-"

"Not to mention our good friend Peeves the Poltergeist!" Anne finished also grinning.

Albus smiled as the twins ran off while their aunts and uncles looked away. This had always been a problem when they went to Diagon Alley. The twins lived here in their fathers shop so they knew how to slip away unnoticed. As they disappeared and Rose ran up to him, an air of excitement was surrounding her.

"Albus were going to get wands!" She said animatedly "I can't believe it and we'll get robes and books and other wonderful things! Do you think I'll be able to get a cat?"

Rose was certainly her mother's daughter, she loved books and learning. She had been looking forward to going to school; she would send Albus letters asking him how nervous or excited he was then continue to talk about the books she had read on the school.

"Hey, Rosie, were getting your favorite first." Albus said pointing to a book store labeled_ Flourish and Blotts._

Rose ran into the store and Albus quickly followed her. They quickly grabbed books they would need as the rest of their family was fighting through the crowded store. Rose disappeared from view at one point, but when she reappeared she seemed amused. Pointing behind a bookshelf she giggled in Albus' ear.

"Teddy and Victoire were snogging, I swear!"

They both snickered at this as Teddy came out from behind the shelf. He glanced at them suspiciously, and walked away followed by Victoire who had no books; all of them were being carried by Teddy. They left the store after this and got robes, then cauldrons, and scales and many other things they needed. Finally, Albus and Rose walked into Ollivanders wand shop. Ollivander was very old and fragile due to torture he received years earlier in the wizarding war. When he saw Albus he blinked a couple of times then chuckled.

"I must be getting old because I thought that little Harry Potter was in front of me again. My, my, you and your father look very much alike, young Albus." He turned to Rose, "Well, I'll be, another Weasley I remember selling your grandmother her wand, you know. Here you go, Rose, and you, Albus."

Ollivander set a wand in front of each of them. Albus picked his up and it flew out of his hand. It almost hit Ollivander who looked a bit shocked. Rose smiled,

"You just got rejected!"

"Try yours!" Albus said ignoring her last comment.

Rose picked up the wand and waved it as red sparks flew out of it. Ollivander looked delighted and clapped.

"Yes, yes, that is a perfect wand for you! Unicorn hair and Elm, beautiful unicorn it was too." He nodded and set a wand in front of Albus, "Now, try this one, and don't be discouraged it took your father a few tries also."

Albus picked up the wand lightly, but nothing happened. So, he gave it a flick…nothing…a wave…nothing. Confused Albus continued to flick and wave the wand until Ollivander took it away gently. He gave Albus another one, and as soon as he touched it the wand felt warm. When he waved it sparks flew out like Rose's had.

"That is a great wand, Cherry and Phoenix Feather. Mind you that Phoenix was very temperamental gave me quite a burn he did." Ollivander said enthusiastically accepting his payment.

"Thank you!" Albus called to him as he left to meet his cousins outside.

Rose was already showing her father her wand, "Look dad this wand chose me!"

"That's wonderful, Rose; now your mother and I have a gift." Ron smiled.

"What?"

"Well, Crooshanks was a bit old so we got you a new cat, he's not much of a friendly thing, but he looks a bit more handsome." Ron pulled out a gray fluffy cat that mewed loudly. "His names Cloud. A bit generic, but hey it's a cat!"

Rose was bursting as she took the gift, "Thank you! I'll take great care of him!"

Albus looked around for his own parents, but they weren't anywhere around. He saw Lily talking to Hugo and James with Will. When asked where their parents were they only shrugged.

"Albus!" His father's voice made him turn around to where he stood smiling.

"Look dad I got a wand!" Albus held up his wand so his father could see.

"Congratulations, I got you something to help you out this year." From behind his back Harry brought out an owl cage with a stormy gray owl sleeping inside. "His name is Merlin."

Albus took the cage and gazed at his father, "Thanks Dad! This is the best gift ever!"

The twins had shown up again and were loudly proclaiming that they had to stop at the shop to see their father. So, the family all filed into Weaslys Wizard Weezes. George Weasly was sitting behind the counter looking at an old yellowing newspaper clipping.

"Hey Dad we brought everyone!" Fred announced loudly and ran off into the store with his sister.

"Haven't seen you lately, George, what have you been doing?" Ron went to his brother and patted him on the back look at the newspaper he smiled "I remember that, Egypt, I was only thirteen then and I still had Scabbers….well Peter Pettigrew, but it's better just to remember him as Scabbers."

Albus looked around the shop as the adults talked. He always found it strange that his Uncle George could be sad in the middle of an awesome joke shop. He had made the joke shop when he was only sixteen! Albus glanced at his uncle and shuddered, he had never gotten used to the hole where his uncle had lost an ear to some dark magic. A huge box of joke candy was in front of Albus. He looked at the logo, two laughing teenage boys. For awhile, Albus had thought they were both George, that was until George told him about his twin Fred. Uncle Fred had died in the battle at Hogwarts. The family rarely spoke of him, one because it was a painful memory, and two because the other Fred got annoyed when they spoke of him.

"Albus, check _this_ out!" Fred hissed showing him what looked to be a normal book, "We made it ourselves."

"Rosie will love it!" Anne sniggered.

"Thrilling tale," Fred smirked and walked over to Rose.

Albus watched them as they gave Rose the new book. She looked at them suspiciously, but they assured her it was totally a normal book about jokes. Rose opened the book and a dungbomb exploded in her face. She yelped and dropped the book in fright; the book flipped over and ran after her biting her ankles.

"Fred!" George chastised but had a large smile on his face till Hermione shot him a glare.

"Sorry, we just thought we'd interest her in a book." Fred shrugged.

"New product, we made it ourselves." Anne added cheerily.

Uncle George just shook his head and sent them to their rooms upstairs. Ron turned to George after calming his daughter down.

"Well, George, we best leave it's been great seeing you though" Ron gave his older brother a pat and everyone began to file out.

"'Bye see you kids at Kings Cross! Hey, Ron, don't tell mum about the new jokes, she'll kill me!" Albus waved goodbye to his Uncle George as he shouted at them from the counter. In just two weeks Albus would be at Kings Cross and that's all he thought about till he left Diagon Alley waving goodbye to everyone, even Teddy.

**If you didn't notice I have added and changed a few names. That is because I have recently been on J.K. Rowlings official site and found the actual family tree. Seeing as I already have Dave in the story I didn't want to get rid of him, but I did change the name of Percy's wife and he now has his younger daughter. It also worked out with William and Anne that it could just be nicknames. If you've read this family tree I know that George married Anglina…but seeing as this is fanfiction I don't want to go so far into the three chapters changing sentences so that it will say that she's their mother. I will remain with their other mother. Hope you're enjoying the story ******** -Cloudshika**


	2. Chapter 2

***scene at the epilogue of book 7 takes place*(sorry I'm too lazy to type all that)**

Albus leaned out the window until his father's face was no longer visible. He sat down with a sigh, he was finally going, but now instead of excitement all he felt was nervousness. Rose, who was sitting across from him in the compartment, smiled.

"We'll be in Gryffindor, don't worry everyone in our family makes it in there!" She said kindly.

"Yeah, I'll be the first Slytherin in the family." Albus said glumly.

The door to their compartment burst open and James stood there grinning widely. Behind him stood Fred, Anne, Will, Victoire, and Molly, who were crowding the hallway much to other student's annoyance. James walked in with the rest of the family, uninvited.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts express!" James said loudly sitting down.

"We're going to sort you into your houses now!" Will said seriously "Because if you're not in Gryffindor we are no longer on speaking terms."

Rose went pale, but Albus scowled, "You guys aren't sorting hats!"

"But, were family," Fred jumped into the seat by Albus.

"And there's nothing you can do about that!" Anne plopped down next to Fred.

Victoire smiled and closed the compartment door, "Don't let these guys get to you two, we do this to every first year in the family."

"Teddy started it and you can't expect us to end it." Molly shrugged standing by Victorie.

"I would expect Teddy to do such a thing…" Albus said blandly.

James stood up and motioned for Will to get up; they explained that since they were the last to have it done to them, they got to do it this year. Albus sat back and waited for them to have their fun.

"So, Will, what house do you choose for this first year?" James asked as seriously as he could, and motioned towards Albus.

"Hmm…" Will got up and looked over Albus, "I don't like the looks of this one. I don't ever think he has magic…"

Albus hated it when they teased him about that. While most wizards and witches first show their magic at the age of six or seven. Albus hadn't shown his magic till he was nine; his family had thought him a Squib for a long time. James and Will loved to tease him ever since.

"Well, we'll put him with some other useless wizards." Will continued and paused dramatically before shouting, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"WILL!" Victorie shook her head, though smiling, "Hufflepuff isn't useless mum would kill you if she heard you say that, and so would Uncle Harry, you know they had a friend in Hufflepuff."

Will shrugged and turned to James smiling, "Now, James, what of this obvious Weasley?"

As Will sat down James strutted over to Rose, "Rose Weasley…huh…bookworm….has magic...Hmm bit of a scardy cat. Well, like you to much to disown you so, RAVENCLAW! Ooh still disowned." James dodged a kick from Rose before he sat down smiling.

"Yeah, well, maybe I should go to that house. I mean it's better than how you lot treat me!" Rose said stubbornly.

"WHAT!?" Every shouted and Fred continued "Rosie if you don't come over to Gryffindor we'll be short a Weasley and I'm sure it won't be fun if you aren't there next year for little bro' Hugo!"

"What are you talking about Fred?" Anne laughed "Hugo's going to Hufflepuff!"

Everyone laughed even Victoire had to laugh after her feeble attempt to back him up; "I don't know if that's an insult against Hugo or Hufflepuff, but just be glad I don't tell any of our parents!"

"Oh, be quiet, Vic!" Will laughed at his older sister.

They joked around for another hour or two. Fred and Anne bought food off the trolley; they put some canary custard in one of Victories sweets. Everyone, but her, laughed as she suddenly turned into a giant canary then exploded back into a human. She threw Bertie Botts every flavor beans at them until she figured out they just ate them and kept laughing. Victorie got up after the second time she turned into a canary and left saying she was going to see her friends. Molly shrugged and followed her with the same excuse. The twins spent a little longer talking till they decided to trick some more first years and left sniggering. James and Will finally left after teasing them for another half hour. Albus and Rose could still hear them messing around in their own compartment though.

"I never thought they would leave!" Albus sighed.

Rose just laughed and started to read as Albus looked out the window at the passing countryside. Albus looked as fields and rivers passed by. When the compartment door opened again he jumped. As he turned around to yell at James he was shocked to see who stood there. The boy was skinny and had white-blonde hair. His grey eyes stood out against his pale skin. The boy looked bewildered for a second then noticed who was in the compartment before smirking.

"Wrong compartment," He said smirking still and looking over Albus and Rose "You're a Potter, are you?"

"Yeah…Albus Potter. You have a problem with me being a Potter?" Albus challenged, but the boy ignored and turned to Rose.

"Then you must be a Weasley, I guess you guys just come together though." The boy was starting to tick off Albus. "I'm Malfoy, Scorpious Malfoy. My father knew both your parents."

"Good for your father." Albus said grumpily "But if your father knew our parents then how come we never met?"

Scorpious seemed to find this amusing and grinned "I don't think my father would want me hanging around with half-bloods and blood-traitors like your family. Anyway, Harry Potter never really liked my father, and one good deed wasn't going to make up for all the other bad ones!"

Albus stared at the kid, he had already decided that he didn't really like him, Scorpious broke the silence as he drawled "Well, I have better things to do than talk to blood-traitors, I'll find my compartment now."

Scorpious slammed the door behind him and Albus glared after him. Rose just sighed and went back to reading. Albus started talking angrily though.

"That was completely pointless! I bet that was just a little show! He meant to come in here so he could have his own form of fun! What was that he meant by bad deeds done by my father? My dad was a great person!" Albus said staring at Rose as if daring her to disagree.

Rose just put her book down and shrugged "Every great person has to make an enemy eventually, or else, well, they wouldn't be as famous as they were."

"Well, my dad had good reasons not to trust Mr. Malfoy! James told me Mr. Malfoy became a Death Eater when he was sixteen! When comparing wrong deeds and right deeds I think my dad has less!" Albus said hotly.

Rose just shrugged again and said over her book, "It's all a matter of perspective, I guess, Scorpious feels his dad did what was best and you feel that Uncle Harry did what was best-"

"He defeated Voldemort." Albus said blandly "Are you telling me that was a _bad_ thing?"

"No, I'm just saying that he could have done other things to Malfoy before then. I don't doubt that Uncle Harry was a great person, but just remember that's 'cause were related to him so our opinions are rather biased." Rose continued.

"Yeah, well, Scorpious is biased too." Albus mumbled under his breath pulling on his school robes.

Eventually, the train stopped and kids started streaming out of their compartments. The train was filled with loud excited voices. Albus and Rose waited till everyone was gone, sadly, so had Scorpious and an oafish boy he stood behind Scorpious like a bodyguard. They ignored each other and left the train entering the crowded platform. A large man with an out of control black beard was bellowing.

"Firs' years this way!" Albus recognized the giant man as Hagrid, the gamekeeper and care of magical creature's teacher at Hogwarts. Hagrid obviously recognized Albus also. "Albus Potter, yeh've grown!"

Rose and Albus followed Hagrid away from the platform with the other first years. They traveled downhill towards the lake where a bunch of boats were waiting to take them across. Four kids could get in one boat. Rose, Albus, a tall boy with brown hair who seemed in awe of everything, and a boy with sandy blonde hair, all got into the same boat. Scorpious, the oafish boy, a very short boy with long black hair, and another boy who looked as though he knew Scorpious got in the boat right besides them. As the boats were launched Scorpious called over to Albus and Rose in his sneering voice.

"Did I introduce you to my friend? We've known each other for a _long_ time; see my dad always has me hang around with _pure_-blood families." Scorpious smirked as his two friends snickered.

"Oh special you," Albus growled and ignored him.

The boats were still going and Albus looked up in awe at the large castle that loomed over them. Almost every window had a light in it. All the lights seemed to rekindle his excitement as they drew ever nearer to the other shore. Hagrid had to pull him back into the boat because he was leaning so far out the boat was threatening to tip.

"Careful Albus, don' wan' yeh fallin' out of yehr boa' now do I?" Hagrid chuckled patting him on the back, Albus gasped as the breath was knocked out of him.

Rose looked at him amused and said quietly, "Don't worry; soon enough we'll be sitting next to our family."

Albus' excitement ebbed away as they hit the opposing shore. Every step towards the castle he came to dread as unease trickled through him like poison. How could Rose be so sure they'd be in Gryffindor? What would happen if he became a Slytherin? He definitely didn't want to spend seven years in the same house as Scorpious, because it was quite obvious that Scorpious would end up there. They came to the entrance to the Great Hall and Albus stood there already imagining the looks on his cousin's faces as the sorting hat yelled Slytherin.

"Wait our 'ere," Hagrid said and went into the Great Hall.

The first years all stood there looking at each other, wondering who would be in the same house with them. Albus didn't recognize anyone, but then again, his father's visitors rarely brought their children and most of the time Albus was out at the Burrow or somewhere.

"Do you think we'll be able to sit with the other Weasley's?" Rose whispered some anxiousness finally had found a way into her voice as she looked about nervously.

Albus didn't answer, he just gulped as the Headmistress McGonagall opened the doors and ushered the first years in.


	3. Chapter 3

As Albus entered the hall the first thing he noticed was how it was echoing with voices. The voices immediately hushed as the first years entered, though. Albus walked towards the front of the procession of first years as they filed along between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. To the right someone was moving continuously, Albus looked over intrigued at the movement. James was almost out of his seat waving and giving him double thumbs up. Albus gave him a weak smile as the procession stopped, and everyone looked up at their headmistress, a stool, and an old beat up wizard's hat. The Great Hall was silent till suddenly a rip towards the brim of the hat opened and the hat started to sing.

_Long ago when I was newly made,_

_I knew four wizards whose names we all know,_

_Salazar Slytherin whose name will never fade,_

_Godric Gryffindor who could face any foe,_

_Rowena Ravenclaw, whose intelligence couldn't be beat,_

_And, Helga Hufflepuff who accepted all,_

_They created a plan that was no easy feat,_

_A new school that would not fall,_

_So Hogwarts was soon born,_

_Each wizard chose their own students,_

_Slytherin took those with great ambition,_

_Gryffindor accepted the brave of heart,_

_Ravenclaw the sharp of mind,_

_And, Hufflepuff took the rest,_

_So it has been for thousands of years,_

_My task to sort you now that they have passed,_

_Come here and let me see who will be your peers,_

_And I will choose the best house for you!_

The Great Hall was filled with Applause as the hat fell silent. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and waited till the last of the Applause died down. Once it was quiet she began to speak,

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" She said happily, "As the sorting hat told you we will be sorting you into the four houses. Let's not delay any longer!"

"Amos, Prudence" McGonagall called as a nervous looking girl went up to the sorting hat.

The girl looked pretty dorky with huge glasses, the hat made her look worse as he sat there thinking.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Albus tuned out as more names were called a few names made their way in, though.

"Avery, Thomas."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Blast, Dora."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Finnigan, Linus."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Goyle, Blaze."

Malfoy's oafish friend went up to the hat, it barely touched him before shouting; "SLYTHERIN!"

"Malfoy, Scorpious." Glares could be seen at the Gryffindor table as Scorpious walked up to the hat. Once it was on his head the hat began to murmur. Scorpious seemed horrified at whatever it was saying, but soon enough it shouted out his house, "Well, another Malfoy to…SLYTHERIN!"

Another Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Slytherin, Gryffindor, when would it be his turn! Albus sighed bitterly and waited as names went by in the 'n's' and 'o's'. Finally after what seemed like ages McGonagall called out his name.

"Potter, Albus."

Rose pushed him encouragingly and Albus stumbled forward nervously. He went up the steps and sat on the stool. The hat was soon plopped on his head; it sighed and began to talk.

"Another Potter…hmm like you father you are-"

"Does that mean I have to ask not to be in Slytherin?" Albus murmured and he saw McGonagall smile.

"No, Mr. Potter it means that, like your father, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat cried.

Albus jumped up in joy and took of the hat, talking excitedly he said "Thank you, thank you!"

Albus handed the hat back to McGonagall respectively, "Here you go Ma'am!"

"I like that one" The sorting hat said as Albus ran off towards the Gryffindor table.

The Gryffindor house was cheering loudly and Albus could hear James clearly through all of them. He seated himself right next to his brother who smiled and patted him on the back.

"See, I told you you'd make it!" He lied.

Fred leaned over to Albus and snickered "I saw you sucking up to McGonagall, Al, don't even try it doesn't work!"

The sorting went on, the boy who had been in constant awe on the boats joined and sat next to the sandy haired boy who was already there. After a while James suddenly elbowed Albus in the ribs and whispered; "Rose is next!"

"Weasley, Rose"

The hat looked about to laugh as it was put on Rose, who looked extremely nervous. "Ha, yet another Weasley, they never end do they? Well, its obvious….GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose came over flushed with happiness and sat by Albus. The sorting was soon over and McGonagall began her announcements promptly.

"Well, Welcome to another wonderful year! All I'm going to say, as usual, is no student out of bed after dark and absolutely _no one_ is allowed in the Forbidden Forest." She looked directly at Albus' family then stated, "No magic in the corridors, and let's eat!"

Food appeared on the tables causing one or two of them to creak with the weight. Suddenly, Albus remembered how hungry he was and dug into everything he could find. He looked at the other four Gryffindor boys and decided to get to know them.

"So, who're you four?" Albus asked, "I'm Albus Potter"

"Linus Finnigan!" The sandy haired boy said quickly his bright brown eyes filled with excitement.

The brown haired boy answered quietly his blue eyes were almost covered by his bangs, "I'm Kevin Martin, muggle-born. This place is amazing!"

"Damien Thomas," A black boy by Linus said. He was tall and had dark brown hair and eyes.

The smallest of the four boys didn't say anything; he just continued to pick at his food solemnly. Albus looked around at the other boys who didn't seem to care before trying again.

"Hey, I'm Albus, who're you?"

The boy jumped his shoulder length black hair seemed dirty and his green eyes looked dull. Albus recognized him as the boy that had been on Scorpious' boat. "I'm Arthur…Arthur Romlaus."

"Why are you so sad, Arthur?" Rose asked not even bothering to get to know the other three first year girls.

"Oh, I'm not sad!" Arthur shook his shaggy head "I'm just nervous to what my mum will think about me in Gryffindor. Usually, well, she expected a little Slytherin like my brother."

"I like you better as a little Gryffindor." James said his mouth full of food, "Who's you brother?"

"Sean, he's a second year Slytherin." Arthur glanced around at a clean cut boy with well combed light black hair and dark eyes.

"The difference is hard to see." Fred stated sarcastically and Anne sniggered.

Albus didn't comment on Sean as Rose glared at Fred and Anne.

"Well, who cares what your mum thinks! I like you Arthur!" Albus said loudly and Arthur looked overjoyed.

As the feast came to an end McGonagall came to the table, "Evening, Mr. Romlaus, may I speak with you?"

"Yes, of course, Professor." Arthur said and got up quickly waving goodbye to the Weasley's and Potters.

"I like that kid." Will told Albus, "You best stay friends with him!"

The feast ended and Albus met an excited Arthur on the way to the Gryffindor tower.

"Hey, Artie!" Albus greeted.

"Hi, so you actually want to be my friend, Albus?" He asked worry flickering in his eyes.

Albus laughed and Artie looked at Rose fearfully, she just smiled at him.

"Of course I want to be your friend, Artie, why do you think we talked to you throughout the entire feast!" Albus said patting him gently so the skinny boy wouldn't break.

"Artie…" Arthur murmured.

"It's okay if we call you that, right?" Rose asked quickly.

Artie's face lit with joy "Of course it's okay!"

The head boy was announcing something about a password and shouted; "Nebulas!"

A portrait of a fat lady swung forward as the Gryffindor's filed in. The boys were directed to their dormitory and the girls to theirs.

"See you, Rose!" Albus called going up the stairs to his room.

Their trunks had all been dropped off and Albus noticed his stormy gray owl on the window sill by the bed meant for him.

"Hey, Merlin, what're doing down here?" Albus gave Merlin an owl treat and the owl flew away happily.

Artie was sitting cross-legged on the four-poster bed beside Albus'. He looked around the room happily as Albus put on his pajamas and got into bed. He looked at the still sitting Artie.

"Hey, uh, Artie, you going to sleep?" Albus asked and Artie jumped.

"Sorry, it's just so much happening, I'm just really excited to break the family tradition and rub it in Sean's face when I see him!" Artie smiled, and went to bed.

**Hey sorry about the song…I tried to rhyme but you know…I stink at it. So, hope you like the chapter anyway! Sorry about any spelling errors also, I know last chapter had a few. **


	4. Chapter 4

The breakfast the next morning was full of excited voices, everyone was ready for another year of magic. Midway through the 'usual barrage of owls', quotes from James, came through. Merlin gave him a letter from his parents and proceeded to eat his bread crusts. As Albus read the letter James purposely looked over his shoulder to read it.

_Dear Albus, _

_I hope your first night in Hogwarts was great! Your sister isn't too happy about being homeschooled alone all year. Your mother and I are going to have Hugo join her for them, which means your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione will be giving her a head start (You know how smart your Aunt is!). Make sure to tell Rosie that Hugo will miss her. Lily misses you already, of course._

"Geez, were gone a bloody day and Lily already can't stand herself!" James snorted and Albus continued reading.

_You'll have to write and tell me what you're in. I hope you're making friends and not just hanging around your brother and cousins! You'll see them all the time in the hallways and holidays! _

_Love, _

_Dad._

"Well, looks like mom and dad aren't disowning you!" James smiled and Albus punched him.

Fred and Anne were laughing at something in their letter. Molly had a letter from Dave and underneath that was a picture that had to have been drawn by Lucy, she was smiling thoughtfully. Victoire and Will just shrugged; they never really got letters, not even from their younger brother Louis. Rose poked Albus who turned to her.

"Apparently, Hugo already misses you. Should I write back and say you don't feel the same?" Albus joked, but Rose didn't smile.

"Albus," She said in an undertone "Look at Artie."

Albus looked across the table where little Artie was staring at a letter as if it were his death sentence.

"Hey, uh, your parents send you a letter?" Albus asked and Rose gave him a scowl that said _I wouldn't interrupt! _

"Yeah," Artie replied putting the letter down, "My mom wrote saying how glad she was that I was in Hogwarts and would continue her family honor….in Slytherin and blah de blah blah. Most of it was lies that my mom just made up I'm sure."

Schedules were passed down the table and Albus heard Fred groan and say loudly;

"You just ruined my breakfast, Molly! Can't you wait till I'm done to tell me what to do?"

Molly retaliated quite huffily "Oh shut up, Fred, I can tear this up and then I'd like to see what you'd do then! You would be late for all your classes and I'm sure-"

"Molly," Fred cut across her before she could continue "Let's just get this straight, I've been here three years and you still don't understand that I don't really care what you do with that schedule as long as it doesn't end up in my hands?"

Molly glared at him then shoved the schedule into his hand and gave Albus and Rose theirs silently. Rose poured over it like it was the best book she had ever read and Albus gave it a quick glance. Once breakfast ended everyone headed towards their classes. Fred and Anne were smirking. Molly ran ahead of everyone to get to class early. James and Will didn't seem to care what time they got to class. Victoire had been gone before the rest of the crowd. Rose tugged Albus along till they were heading up the swiveling staircase, with Artie, to charms.

Once in the Charms corridor the three friends started talking excitedly. Artie was becoming progressively silent as they drew nearer to class and kept looking to his left. Albus followed his gaze and saw the well cared for brother of Artie. Sean was different than Artie and he seemed to love it. His robes looked clean and new while Artie had hand me down robes, his hair was neatly trimmed and combed flat while Artie had out of control shoulder length hair. Sean loved being in Slytherin and the contempt in his brown eyes showed he hadn't expected his little brother to make it in. When he set his eyes on Albus his expression changed completely, instead of contempt at his brothers' appearance he was now looking as though he had found buried treasure.

"So, another Potter has decided to join us, Hogwarts must be shaking with excitement and honor!" He drawled and turned to Rose, "Of course, you can't miss a Potter without a little Weasel following can you?"

The other Slytherin's snickered encouraging their ringleader.

"Tell me, if there weren't any Potter's would you Weasley's get lost or would you just- ugh!" Sean Romlaus winced as two dung bombs hit him in the side of the head. Fred and Anne laughed at him jumping out from behind a suit of armor. Sean's face looked twisted in rage, but suddenly as if he had just realized something he went calm.

"Ah, some more weasels, how's mum doing Freddy?" Sean called and Fred stopped laughing and Albus took a step forward threateningly, but Rose held him tightly. Fred and Anne's mother had died when they were three. Sean hadn't stopped his taunting yet though, he could see the last comment had touched a nerve.

"Daddy still half-deaf and working that silly teenage joke shop? Really, he ought to have closed down years ago; no one is actually interested in buying his silly candy!" Sean sneered as his friends continued to snicker waiting and watching for a show. Fred was still dangerously close, Anne held him back at least _she_ had a bit of sense.

"No, really, do go on dear Sean, your friends are wanting more. I mean how else can you entertain them than by showing off that you can speak? I was impressed myself; usually Slytherins have to take an entire course just to learn to say, 'Mommy'!" Fred spat and Sean snarled.

"Why should I even bother talking to you Weasels, all you do is chatter nonsense!"

"Oh, but, who else would want to listen to you?" Fred asked in a mocking voice.

Sean clenched his fist around a long wand "Well, for your information, Weasel, I actually have friends and don't depend on a large family to talk to me!"

Fred seemed to have had enough of Sean. He pulled Anne around and they walked away down the corridor quickly. Artie tugged at Rose and Albus to get them to move towards their Charms class. Sean looked triumphant.

"That's right, Weasel! Walk away, run on home to Mummy! Or at least you would, but you don't have your mummy no more." Sean growled.

Fred swore and turned on his heel, brandishing his own wand he stormed towards Sean, Anne tried to hold him, and she was failing. Both of them shot daggers at each other with their eyes, brown against brown.

"What weasel? Forget how to squeak?" Sean spat and then yelped as he was thrown backwards by Fred Weasley's spell.

"You git!" Sean spat.

"PRAT!" Fred growled.

Both started throwing hexes at each other, Sean's cronies stood up about to join.

"No you don't!" Anne yelled "That's my brother!"

Anne was taking on three at once and Albus was shaking with anger, but Rose wouldn't let go of him. Artie looked terrified as he ran towards the Charms room.

"Albus! It's not worth it!" Rose wailed as Albus broke away from her. "We don't even know spells!"

"Look at them, Rosie!" Albus growled "They need help though!"

"Move aside you two!" A squeaky voice said as a small man pushed past them. "You six, break it up this instant!"

The second year Slytherins were blown apart from the third year twins who seemed unscathed except for a few cuts. Sean was glowering, his face sprouting vicious looking welts that must have been the product of a well placed hex. The four Slytherins glared at the other Gryffindors and Albus felt Artie shift uncomfortably.

"Ten points from each of your houses! Now get to your classes, all of you!" Professor Flitwick said furiously.

Albus, Rose, and Artie quickly ran into the charms classroom taking a seat at the back. He climbed to the top of a tower of books and looked of the class before starting a lecture on the importance of charms. Albus leaned over to Artie, "Just wondering, but you don't actually like your brother do you?"

Artie's green eyes were bright as he whispered back, "He's a git."

Albus smiled and leaned back, "Oh, good, I can hate without a guilty conscience now."

Professor Flitwick was making things fly around the room and Albus was soon listening to the lesson.

After Flitwick's class the three of them headed upstairs for a free period. Albus looked over his schedule again. After lunch they would have Herbology, and then they would be done for the day. Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts tomorrow, Transfiguration and Astronomy on Wednesday, then on Thursday they would finish the week with History of Magic and Flying(Friday was free).

After a tiring first day, Albus sat by the fire not bothering to get out his homework (to Rose's annoyance), instead Albus was writing a reply to his father.

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm in Gryffindor! You were right, the sorting hat lets you choose, but I didn't have to, he said I was like you and should be in Gryffindor. I have been hanging around with the family a lot, but I do have another friend. I remember you telling me something about your godfather, Sirius Black. He was from a Slytherin family and ended up with grandpa in Gryffindor right? Well, I made a friend like that, his name is Arthur Romlaus. Artie is a great friend! So, you won't have to worry about me not making friends here. You'll just have to worry about me beating up other kids who pick on Artie! Just kidding Dad! I won't pick too many fights. I'll only fight when I need to. _

_Love,_

_Albus_

Artie and Albus trudged upstairs to their wonderfully soft four poster beds. He would send Merlin to his father in the morning. To Albus' and everyone else's relief the first day of term was over, now they just had to get through about eight or nine more months of classes. With that optimistic thought, Albus fell asleep.

**If you read my note at the bottom of the first chapter it said I wasn't going to change something…I decided to change it but add a twist and that would be Fred and Anne's mother. Sorry…it was just bugging me not having it right. I promise I won't have too many of these note things ******


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks and Albus had settled into his new school. At night he would do that days homework (only because Rose made sure he did) and in the morning he was running to breakfast and his first class. Albus found that he had a very short attention span when it came to classes, but he still tried his best to listen. It was afternoon now and he and Rose were sitting in the common room working on an essay Professor Slughorn had given them earlier that week. Rose was mumbling under her breath the ingredients to the potion they were studying. Albus looked at his pitiful essay and turned back to stare outside as Rose continued to scribble away.

"Hey, Rose?" Albus asked still searching the sunny grounds.

"What?" Rose asked still writing and mumbling "Rats tail…no…that can't be right."

"Where's Artie run off to? I haven't seen him all day." Albus said looking around the common room now. "He was with us at breakfast and then he kind of just…took off."

Rose stopped writing and pondered "I was wondering about that too, but you know he might just want some time alone. After all his mom hasn't responded after he told her he was in Gryffindor."

Albus nodded solemnly, Rose and his parents had written back happily telling them how proud they were. Even Lily and Hugo had written them a letter about how excited they were. Artie had smiled, but he never received a letter from home.

"I'm going to look for him." Albus concluded and stood up.

"Not a good idea." Rose said staring at him intently, "We have Flying lessons after lunch, and lunch is very soon."

"And so does Artie! I promise you I won't be late for lunch!" Albus said.

"Ugh, you must be so stupid, Albus." Rose sighed "I'm not letting you run around the castle alone, I'm coming too." Albus looked at her amazed as she put away her almost finished potions essay, she looked at him and shrugged "What, he's my friend too!"

So, Albus left through the portrait hole and looked about. Rose kept walking towards the ground floor though.

"Uh, where are you going?" Albus asked catching up to her.

"Hagrids," Rose said simply.

"Why?" Albus asked with a bit of annoyance "I thought we were looking for Artie?"

"We are. He likes Hagrid so I thought maybe he would go there for tea of something." Rose shrugged.

Albus doubted it, but he followed her anyway. It took a few minutes to get down the stairs and onto the grounds where they quickly crossed them to the stone hut next to the forest. They went to the door and knocked loudly. Hagrid opened the door and grinned down at them.

"Albus, Rose! Why yeh out 'ere?" Shouldn' yeh be gettin' teh lunch?"

"Yes, we know, Hagrid, but we haven't seen Artie all day and we were wondering if you've seen him?" Rose asked.

"No, I 'avn't and I'm worried 'bout teh little guy." Hagrid answered

"He hasn't come to visit at all this past week?"

"Only when yeh three came teh visit tehgether," Hagrid said "Yeh may see him at lunch. I have teh get up there too."

They headed up to the great hall. To Albus' disappointment Artie wasn't there. He sat down by James as usual and scanned the hall looking for his friends shaggy head. His eyes rested on a smirking Sean Romlaus. Sean was talking to a shorter boy who Albus recognized as Scorpious. Scorpious was listening to Sean intently and Albus could tell by the looks on their faces that whatever they were talking about it wasn't good for him. After lunch ended he and Rose went off to the grounds for flying lessons. As they entered the grounds they grabbed a broom and took their spots in the line of students. Rose suddenly poked Albus and pointed to a small boy walking alone out to the grounds.

"Artie, where've you been? We've been worried!" Albus exclaimed "You missed History of Magic and Lunch!"

Artie looked more bedraggled than usual "Sorry, I had to speak with Professor McGonagall."

"Why?" Albus asked confused and Rose looked doubtful.

"Um…" Artie looked uncomfortable.

"Alright enough chatting get in line, you too Scorpious!" Madam Hooch called over everyone's conversations.

Rose, Albus, and Artie all stood in a line by each other as Hooch yelled more orders strictly.

"Alright, if any of you want to try out for Quidditch next year you have to be able to ride a broom. Now, when I say so you will tell your broom 'up' and hope it will come to your hand. Ready, set, go!"

Madam Hooch blew her whistle loudly and a chorus of 'up's 'replied.

"Up!" Albus commanded and his broom flew into an outstretched hand.

"Up, up….UP!" Rose yelled with dissolving patience at her still broom.

"Up…up…" Artie was saying softly and the broom just twitched.

Rose finally managed to get her broom into her hand and Artie shouted "UP!"

The broom flew up into his hand almost knocking him over. Soon enough everyone had a broom in their hands.

"Now, mount your broom."

Albus put his left leg over the broom carefully and waited.

"On my whistle you can kick off and fly around for a while." Madam Hooch blew the whistle and Albus kicked off into the air.

Artie was beside him and Rose seemed to have gone white and was clutching the broom so hard her knuckles were pale. Albus smiled and Rose glared at him.

"Come on!" Albus flew around doing dives and going back up.

Artie was flying slowly because his broom was trying to buck him off and Rose got a little less pale as she got used to flying.

"Hey, Artie, come on!" Albus called having the time of his life as he flew in figure eights.

Artie became determined and sped up his broom; he flew in circles around Rose laughing in joy. Albus sped past him and soon they were racing through the crowd of first year Gryffindors and Slytherins. They halted right next to Rose who just laughed. The laugh was echoed by a bunch of Slytherins watching them. Albus scowled as Scorpious Malfoy, Thomas Avery, and Blaze Goyle glided up to them.

"So, you got off the ground weasel." Scorpious laughed, "Didn't you know Weasels can't fly?"

Rose scowled, but kept her mouth shut.

"Go away, Scorpious." Albus said annoyed, "Don't you have other people to bore?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know I wasn't allowed in this group. Seeing as you would pick up kids like shaggy over there I thought I could at least make the quota." Scorpious smirked.

Artie glared, which, Albus had to admit, was slightly terrifying. Albus had never seen Artie angry and he didn't think he wanted to see it again.

"Watch your mouth, Scorpious," Artie snarled.

Scorpious snorted, but he didn't retaliate.

"Back to the ground!" Madam Hooch called.

Albus turned and went back down walking away from the Slytherins quickly.

"Alright, off to dinner with you students." She said and went inside.

Albus kept staring at Artie who looked like he was fuming with anger. "Hey, uh, Artie maybe you should just ignore Scorpious, he's probably been hanging around your brother." Albus said

Artie scowled, "Yeah, he has been and my brother has a big mouth."

Albus looked at Rose who shrugged and mouthed, "Let him cool off." So they entered the great hall in silence, and sat down by the family. James looked at Artie and said blandly,

"You look like crap."

"Thank you, James." Artie couldn't help but smile.

The rest of the evening was normal as they worked on homework from History of Magic. Albus still had a potions essay to finish too. The commons was almost deserted; it was just him, Rose, Artie, and a few other first years. A sixth year boy that Albus recognized as Alan Spinner came into the room from his dormitory. He had a list with names on it that he pinned up on the notice board. Spinner was captain of the Quidditch team and one of the best chasers out there.

"Hey Spinner!" Albus waved and Spinner smiled before going back upstairs.

Two girls came down from their dormitories; Albus recognized them immediately as they checked the list. Molly and Victorie Weasley sighed as they read the Quidditch list.

"I swear our family will be the only ones out there in a few years." Molly said shaking her head.

Albus got up and read the list aloud for Artie and Rose.

"Alan Spinner- Chaser and Captain, Sara Drib-Chaser, James Potter-Chaser!" Albus read his brothers name with excitement.

"Go on!" Rose said pleased for James.

"Fred and Anne Weasley- Beaters, Olivia Chase-Keeper, and Dean McKillian-Seeker" Albus finished.

"Well, Albus, I guess you'll be trying for Seeker next year right?" Molly asked "We're already close to taking over the team!"

"Dean's a seventh year?" Albus asked excited at the thought of ever being on the team.

"Yeah," Victoire nodded and the portrait swung open to let in James and Will.

"What'cha looking at?" James asked smiling, he pushed past Albus who saw his smile fade and his face go to a look of disbelief.

"I'm on the Quidditch team," He whispered then broke into the largest grin Albus had ever seen him wear, "I'M ON THE QUIDDITCH TEAM!"

Albus backed away from the celebrating James so he wouldn't get hit and saw Fred and Anne walk in to see the dancing James.

"Did someone hex him or something?" Fred asked laughed.

"No," James answered still dancing, "I made it, I made it, I gotta tell mum and dad!"

Albus and the others broke out laughing as James flew up the stairs towards the boys dormitory. They all went back to their homework and finished up quickly. Rose watched her cousins with an amused expression. Albus pulled out some parchment and began to write a letter to his parents, he hadn't written one since the second day he was here.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hogwarts has been great, I'm sure you'll get this at the same time as James. He's overjoyed about being chaser on the Quidditch team. Rose and I are keeping up on homework and we haven't sneaked out…yet. Tell Lily that I'll get her a Christmas present and she should stop worrying. Professor Slughorn tells odd tales about you Dad, he said something about you being great at Potions. I thought you said you were lousy? Professor Finnigan, our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher even said you guys were part of an army. James swore he was lying. _I _rode a broomstick today. Rose is as good as Aunt Hermione, but Artie and I were racing each other around the yard! Do you think Artie could come to our house for Christmas? He doesn't seem to want to go home, well; James is coming downstairs and probably wants to use Merlin. I have to go find Artie too, he ran off somewhere. _

_Love,_

_Albus_

It was true, Artie had disappeared somewhere. Albus quickly checked his room but he wasn't there either. Confused he turned around, but James collided into him.

"There you are, hey good you wrote a letter too, I need to use Merlin!" He said in a rush, "Come on, thanks!"

As they ran through the commons they heard Molly shout, "You better hurry it's almost time for bed!"

The two brothers ran through the hallways up towards the owlery, James reached there first and was panting as Albus came in breathing just as hard.

"It would have been so much easier to do this in the morning." Albus said and James just smiled and shrugged.

A gray owl hooted and landed on Albus' raised arm, "Hello, Merlin, I've got some mail that needs to be taken home right away."

He tied the two letters to the owl who hooted and nibbled him affectionately before flying outside. Albus watched him and noticed how dark it was getting.

"Molly will chew us out if were late, come on Albus!" James grabbed Albus and started to run again, "I'll race you this time!"

Albus laughed and ran after him. James would turn every corner before Albus so when he didn't turn one Albus had to skid to a halt not to hit him. James noticed him and put his finger to his lips, he pointed around the corner where two torches illuminated a large stone gargoyle. In front of the gargoyle a skinny boy with shaggy hair stood staring at it. It was Artie.

"What's he doing there?" James whispered.

Albus shrugged and saw Artie say something to the gargoyle; it turned to reveal a staircase that spiraled upwards.

"He's going to see McGonagall," James said turning the corner, "I wonder why."

"I don't know, but he went to see her this morning too." Albus said concerned.

"Well, I'm sure we'll see him tonight," James shrugged and when Albus hesitated he pulled his sleeve, "_come on_ do you want to get a lecture from Molly?"

Albus sighed and followed James once more back to the common room. Still, he couldn't let it slide, why was his friend going to see McGonagall so much?


	6. Chapter 6

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts teach us something please!" Albus banged his head against a table as Fred and Anne pranced around singing the school song for the twelfth time.

"When are you two leaving!?" Will shouted, "Seriously, just go to Hogsmeade already!"

"Aw, is little Willy jealous?" Anne asked as if talking to a baby.

"No, you two are just annoying everyone who's trying to work!" Will said loudly waving his homework in their faces.

"Annoying?" Fred backed away looking pleased, "Why thank you, Will, you are so flattering, do please go on."

"Fine, continue with your…erm…entertaining singing." Will said in defeat waving the twins away.

"OUR HEADS COULD USE SOME FILLING!" They continued dancing around Will.

The Gryffindors laughed as Anne grabbed Will and made him dance with her. Albus looked at Artie who was laughing along with everyone else. It had been awhile since he had laughed. It had been another disappearing week like last month. He looked tired and shaggier than usual, and tomorrow was Halloween!

"Hey, Artie," Albus yelled over the noise.

Artie looked at him "What?"

"Wanna play with my fanged Frisbee? I'm done with my homework." Albus asked.

Artie nodded and they snuck away from the excitement. Linus was upstairs too; he smiled when they came into the bedroom. Holding up his Weasleys Wizard Wheezes merchandise he snickered,

"Filch will love these!" He ran out of the room into the crowded commons.

Albus picked up his Frisbee and threw it at Artie who caught it. "So, tomorrow is going to be great!" Albus smiled.

"How so?" Artie didn't seem to agree.

"Well, it's Halloween, there's going to be a huge feast, and to make it even spookier there's going to be a full moon!" Albus said animatedly.

Artie threw the Frisbee with a bit of unnecessary force, "Yeah, real spooky. I'm not sure if I should go to the feast."

Albus caught the Frisbee taking a few steps back from the force of the throw, "Why not, you'd be missed?"

Artie gave him a thankful smile, "I haven't been feeling well that's all."

"Is that why you see McGonagall all the time?" Albus asked.

Artie missed the Frisbee which turned in the air and bit his arm, "OW! Huh, what…how do you know I go and see McGonagall?"

"James and I saw you go up to her office that night you got sick last month. You know you went up there, came back here…puked…and had to spend the night in the hospital wing." Albus shrugged catching his Frisbee.

"Oh, well, yeah, I get sick a lot and McGonagall knows a potion to help me get better. So, I have to see her when I get sick." Artie said not looking at Albus.

Albus put the Frisbee down and looked at his small friend, "Your lying!" He said seriously.

"No, I'm not!" Artie shook his head vigorously, "I get sick, I swear!"

Albus scowled not sure if he should believe him, "I'm your friend, Artie, and you can tell me the truth you know."

Artie shook his head and stared at his untied left shoe. "Just sick, that's all it is, I'm just feeling sick."

"Albus, Artie, there you are, come on! Let's go and cause some mischief Halloweens tomorrow and we need to warm up!" James said poking his head in the bedroom.

Will, James, Rose, Artie, and Albus all ran out onto the grounds. Their pockets full of tricks to play on other first and second years. Of course they had to dodge the few prefects that remained from the Hogsmeade trip. It had barely been an hour though when they were already bored. They had given four kids, including Scorpious, nosebleeds, two kids had non-stop vomiting, and they had filled the dungeons with dungbombs.

"Don't tell our parents about this will yeah, Artie?" James asked, "It'll get us in _huge_ trouble and we probably won't get any presents for Christmas. Though I'm certain Uncle George and his twin did the same as us."

Artie smiled, "I won't tell your parents, James, you have my word."

They sat on the hill overlooking the lake, waiting for the Hogsmeade kids to come back. Sitting in silence they watched the giant squid swim towards the top and lie in the weak sunlight. Artie suddenly sat up and pointed towards the road.

"Hey isn't that Victoire and Molly?" He asked pointing at two older girls, one was crying.

Will got up quickly and shouted towards his sister, "Hey, Vic, are you okay?"

The five of them caught up to Molly and Victoire. Victoire was crying, about what, Albus had no idea. Will looked at Molly for help, but she just shook her head, she was just as confused. Will patted his sister's long silvery-blonde hair gently before asking.

"Hey, Vic…what's up?"

Victoire sniffled, "Teddy said he would meet me in Hogsmeade, but he wasn't there!"

"Ah, Vic, hate to break it to you, but I think it's for the best he wasn't there." James said kindly, "You know what he's like before a full moon."

Victoire said nothing and stared at her hands, still sniffling.

"He's like dad, he gets really angry sometimes and Teddy is still a teenager he might lose control." Will said.

"I guess so." Vic sighed.

"'Scuse me," Artie said quietly, "But who's Teddy and why's he like this before a full moon?"

Albus answered him, "Teddy's a friend of ours, my dad's godson. Both his parents died in the second wizard's war here at Hogwarts. His dad, Remus Lupin, was a werewolf. So, while Teddy isn't a full werewolf he does get quite moody and can be dangerous at a full moon. Worse than my Uncle Bill. I accidently went in Teddy's room when I was three; he wasn't himself, that's for sure."

Artie nodded his understanding, "I know what it's like."

"You do?" Will said incredulously, "How would you know?"

Artie looked about nervously, "Uh, I've met one, he gets pretty bad. Forgot to take his wolfsbane potion once. I'll never forget that night. Why doesn't Teddy just take the potion?"

"He refuses to." James said bitterly, "Proclaims he's not a real werewolf and it would have no effect upon him what-so-ever."

William and Victoire were looking at Artie with some new respect as Molly pulled the red eyed Vic off the bench. The seven roamed the halls back towards the Gryffindor tower. It was getting late as the twins came in their pockets stuffed with Zonko's merchandise. The family and Artie talked late into the night though they didn't bring up the subject of Teddy or werewolves. Artie seemed to be getting irritable and suddenly proclaimed,

"I have to go to bed!" Before anyone could say anything a door slammed.

Afterwards no one really felt like talking and Vic was writing a letter to Teddy saying stuff about her understanding why he didn't come and she still loved him, blah…blah. Fred had stolen it and read it aloud in a melodramatic way.

"Well, I think we should go to bed!" Vic said grabbing her letter from Fred who was pretending to be a love-struck Teddy.

"But my Victoire, you can't leave me, not after that lovely letter! Whatever shall I do without you? I may die of a broken heart!" Fred clutched his heart and fell to the floor to the chorus of many snickers.

Anne helped her brother up then joined Rose, Victoire, and Molly up the stairs to their rooms. Fred didn't give up his act though.

"No, Victoire, don't leave me my love!" Fred ran to the steps, but as a precaution against boys the steps turned into a giant slide sending him flying down as the girls giggled from inside their doorways. Fred gave out a heartbroken cry, "NOOOOOO!"

"SHUT UP, FRED!" Victoire yelled and everyone fell to the ground laughing.

James and Will were already going up the stairs to their beds; Albus quickly dragged Fred to his feet and ran to his own room. Arties' curtains were shut, but from the look on Linus, Damien, and Kevin's faces, he was definitely awake.

"Hey, Artie, you missed it Fred was making fun of Vic again."

Albus said cheerily, ignoring Linus Finnigan's shaking head telling him to ignore Artie.

Artie said nothing and Albus sighed, "I guess you want to be alone. Is this about not getting a letter back from your parents?"

Artie threw back his curtains and glared at Albus, "Look, maybe you couldn't tell, but it's not parents! It's just me mum that writes to me! My dad ran off some time ago when I was three. He did something and my mom threw him out. She hates my dad and let's say I'm not too fond of him either! I look like him though, oh yes, lucky me to be the mirror image of my father. Every time my mom looks at me she filled with hate, even when she writes it's full of disappointment!" Artie snarled and Albus winced, he really was scary when angry.

"I…I'm sorry Artie, I should've guessed, I'll leave you be then." Albus said hurt, "I just hoped to cheer you up that's all."

Albus got into bed and stared at the closed curtains of Arties bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Artie was up before Artie and down to breakfast with the family in a flash. They all read their Happy Halloween letters from home, even Will and Victoire got one. James was reading over Albus' shoulder as he usually did when he asked,

"Hey where's Artie? Shouldn't he have come down with you?"

"Uh, I left him sleeping, he seemed pretty angry last night." Albus said trying to act as if it was no big deal.

Artie came and sat down a few moments after that, he looked horrible and seemed to have gotten little sleep. He looked at Albus apologetically.

"I'm sorry," He said his voice sounded strained, "I shouldn't have lashed out at you…I really am sorry."

Albus nodded, "Its fine, Artie, I should've left you alone."

The rest of breakfast went by in peace, but Artie rarely spoke and refused to eat anything. Even Fred and Anne left him alone and had a look of worry for him. Afterwards everyone went outside; Albus, Rose, and James were expected to go see Hagrid for tea though.

"Artie, don't you want to come along?" Albus asked concerned, "You love Hagrids tea."

"I don't feel well." Artie said and he really didn't look well either.

"Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey." James offered.

"No…no I'll just go back to Gryffindor Tower. Sleep it off, wake me before lunch, will you?" Artie ran off up the grand staircase before they could answer.

Tea at Hagrids was great, but Albus couldn't get his mind off Artie's strange behavior. Rose and James just shrugged it off as him being sick.

"Albus, are yeh listenin' teh me?" Hagrid asked making Albus jump.

"I'm sorry, Hagrid, I wasn't my mind was elsewhere." Albus said apologetically.

"Well, where was yehr mind?" Hagrid asked handing him a rock hard biscuit.

"I was just thinking about Artie that's all." Albus shrugged, "He's pretty strange today, isn't feeling well."

"I think Fred put some puking pastille in his food or something." James shrugged obviously he hadn't noticed that Artie hadn't touched his food.

Rose had though and offered her thought, "He's just sick, he wasn't feeling well yesterday either. Last night he got really irritable too."

"He yelled at me in our dormitory because I suggested something about his parents and he told me he only had a mom at home." Albus said glumly.

"Don' worry yehrself to much, Al, Arties a good lad and he'll be fine by tomorrow, I'm sure of it." Hagrid said cheerily and continued with another conversation.

Albus was secretly glad when Hagrid shooed them out. He ran back up to the castle and was on his to the Gryffindor tower when he froze. James and Rose collided into him. Scorpious Malfoy was doing was again doing what his family did best; being a bully.

"What're you doing by yourself, shaggy?" He was saying, "Potter and pals lose interest in you?"

"No, I'm just going to see them actually if you'll excuse me!" There was a tiny shuffle where Artie tried to push between Scorpious and Avery who pushed him on the floor.

"Hey!" Albus shouted, "Leave him be!"

Scorpious seemed overjoyed to have three new targets, "Oh, it's the Potters and their Weasel."

"Leave, Artie alone, Scorpious!" James said dangerously.

"Who's going to make me, Potty?" Scorpious spat, "You going to set your collection of weasels on me like Alby did to Sean?"

All three lost their temper at once and pulled their wands out. Artie jumped up and pulled his and the three Slytherins did the same. The hall exploded with the magic that followed it was a wonder all the teachers didn't run at them within seconds.

"That all you've got Potter?" Malfoy taunted Albus as he cast a stunning spell they had recently learned.

Malfoy dodged and flicked his wand, "Windgardium Leviousa!"

Albus was lifted into the air by the charm and thrown down back to the ground. Albus raised his wand and Scorpious laughed.

"Your hopeless, can't even block a spell, probably like you father!" Albus was about to stun Scorpious, but his wand flew from his hand. Still furious Albus threw himself at Scorpious and they got into a fist fight.

"Albus, Albus, get off of him!" Two sets of hands had to pull him off Scorpious who looked at him incredulously.

"Let me go!" Albus struggled, "Where's my wand?"

"You can have it back when you've learned to control yourself, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall unmistakable voice said.

Albus stopped fighting and turned around, Fred and Anne were looking at him with wonder, but Albus couldn't bring himself to look at McGonagall who handed him his wand. Will and Molly looked to have pulled James off Avery and Victoire was holding an ashamed Rose away from Goyle. All the Slytherins had kids holding them back to. Albus looked around for Artie; it wasn't till the dust settled that he saw Artie crouching away from the fight. His hands were cut up and he had a black eye, he seemed terrified.

McGonagall noticed him too, "Mr. Romlaus, are you alright?"

Artie jumped, "Uh…y-yeah fine."

McGonagall stared at the rest of the kids before asking, "Who started this, and I want an unbiased statement from you Weasley's as to what you saw."

Fred told McGonagall the truth, "We were down the other corridor, Anne and I, when we heard a bunch of banging so we ran over here and saw these six fighting and Artie was in the same spot as he is now. I saw my cousins with a couple others and you. I asked you to help because Scorpious had just thrown Albus into the air and James disarmed Avery, while Rose was fighting with Goyle. Scorpious shouted something at Albus which must have pissed him off because he didn't even care that we disarmed him, he just threw himself at Scorpious."

"And this is the truth?" McGonagall asked seriously.

"Truth, I swear, you can even give us some of that truth potion or something it's what we saw!" Anne nodded.

"Scorpious why was this fight started in the first place," McGonagall demanded.

Scorpious shrugged and looked away not wanting to answer, McGonagall sighed, "Fifty points from each of your houses, I would have thought you guys knew better. Now, all of you run along and don't let me hear about you fighting again!"

Fred dragged Albus away as the three Slytherins ran off towards the dungeons. Artie was talking to McGonagall who seemed to be chastising him separately. Albus rubbed the back of his head feeling the lump Scorpious had given him. Rosie had a bad nosebleed and James was gingerly touching a black eye. Victoire looked at all three of them, being the oldest she always took responsibilities.

"I can't believe you three!" She said, "What was that all about?"

"Scorpious was picking on Artie and then he started insulting us and he went a few steps to far and we lost control." James sighed obviously regretting the entire fight.

Victoire turned on Albus who flinched, "And you, you were pounding Scorpious like he was a punching bag even though Fred and Anne had told you to get off him!"

"He insulted my dad, though!" Albus said heatedly, he still had bitter feelings towards Scorpious.

"Where's Artie now?" Victoire looked around and saw him McGonagall still, she seemed worried for him but Artie said something and she calmed down as he walked away.

"Artie are you alright?" Victoire asked.

"Fine," He shrugged.

"You didn't seem 'fine' when everyone was fighting." Fred pointed out.

"I-I don't like fighting…I couldn't remember any spells and I definitely won't fight with my hands!" Artie shuddered.

McGonagall had the four of them stay in their common room till the feast. Artie seemed jumpy and kept looking outside as the sunset. The feast was at night to add to the effect.

"Ugh, is it time yet!?" James groaned from where he lay face-down on the floor.

Victoire was in the corner reading a letter from Teddy, Albus looked at her, and she seemed worried.

"Teddy hasn't been telling me everything." She announced, "He hasn't told me where he is and why he hadn't known it was the full moon soon. I know he isn't checking the lunar charts and he's probably throwing himself into some sort of danger because he said he wouldn't be answering my letters."

Albus looked at her confused, "What could Teddy possibly do to put himself in danger?"

"I don't know, but leave it to him to find some," James sighed now sitting cross-legged, he was obviously just as worried for Teddy as Victoire was.

Rosie looked worried also, "Teddy will be fine, maybe he's just going somewhere to far for you owl to fly."

Everyone agreed, but it was only to reassure themselves. Artie was rocking back and forth in his chair knotting his hands together. It was half-an-hour before the feast when Artie suddenly jumped up.

"I have to see Professor McGonagall!"

He ran out of the commons room before Victorie could stop him. Soon everyone was pouring down to the hall for the feast, but Albus still just thought about Artie. He really must not feel well if he broke the rules to see the headmistress. As usual the Weasleys and Potters sat together, though Victorie and Molly sat at the edge by their own friends. McGonagall got up to the podium in front of the staff table and spoke. Albus didn't really listen so when food suddenly appeared on the table when she finished it took him by surprise. He ate and listened in on the other first years.

"So, Kevin, have you gotten that letter from your parents yet?" A girl with wavy brown hair asked, her name was Sasha Bruntsworth.

"No, I suspect they haven't gotten used to using owls yet. Being muggles and all they keep trying to use the regular post." Kevin shrugged.

The other two girls were giggling and whispering under their breath, Albus saw their gazes straying towards James. One had blonde hair that was put into French braids, Rosie told him her name was Katie Lott. The other, Meagan Cormack, had long black hair that she just put in a pony; she was also a known flirt. James seemed to enjoy the attention he was getting from the two girls though and was purposely bragging to Will about his _powerful_ spells. The last girl was called Henwin Flinger; she was a mousy haired girl with round glasses. She rarely spoke and was very shy, according to Rose.

"I really hate sharing a room with those girls. Maybe not Henwin, but Meagan is just getting on my nerves." Rose said blandly while eating, "All they ever do is talk about which boys they would want to date, it's annoying!"

"Then ignore them," Albus shrugged, "Just wait downstairs in the commons till they shut up."

Rose looked at him smiling, "Isn't that what I already do? Anyway, I can't always wait downstairs because then I would have to deal with James and Will."

"That was cold and uncalled for!" James said loudly, Rose and Albus laughed as James scowled.

Rose and James started fighting and Albus looked around. The ceiling was stormy and showed a full moon, while jack-o-lanterns by the hundreds filled the room with light. Up at the staff table he saw all his teachers and a few others he didn't recognize. Out of the side door came a familiar face. His hair was a silvery-black and his eyes seemed to gleam yellow like a wolves would. Teddy Lupin seemed to be fighting the urge to attack something as he quietly went to the headmistress who looked at him with surprise. McGonagall nodded and started to talk to him, he would answer quickly as if in a hurry.

"James!" Albus whispered to his brother.

"Rose-what?" James asked midsentence of fighting with his cousin.

"Do you have your invisibility cloak dad said you could use?" Albus asked seriously, "I need it."

"Yeah, I have it to use afterwards, but…oh." James had finally noticed Teddy, "Let's get under it."

Rose looked at them with scorn in her eyes, "That's a bad idea and you know it!"

"Just cover for us, will you?" Albus begged and Rose rolled her eyes.

In a swift practiced motion James and Albus were under the cloak and going up to the teachers table. Soon as they were a few inches from Teddy and McGonagall they heard the conversation.

"I swear, ma'am, you have to believe me, it's really not safe!" Teddy was saying hurriedly.

"It wasn't safe for you to have come here either, Ted, wouldn't they attack you?" McGonagall answered him with some doubt.

"No, they wouldn't, for merlins sake look at me!" He snarled. "I'm already half of what they are and on full moons it takes a lot for me not to turn savage."

"Ted!"

"Please, headmistress, will you please just promise me no will roam the halls tonight! Have them sleep here, make it seem like a special treat, I don't care but I just have to turn them around." Teddy said desperately.

"I will accompany you soon, Ted Lupin, seeing as you may be a threat soon too." McGonagall waved him away and Albus followed Teddy out the side door.

Once they turned a corner Teddy froze and turned around looking straight at them.

"Albus, James?" He asked worried, "I really do hope you aren't following me because that would be really stupid."

Albus looked at James who shook his head, Teddy sighed and he swiftly grabbed the cloak pulling it away from the two boys. He looked at them with disappointment and shook his head.

"You two are stupid and very foolish; you should turn around right now and go back to the feast." Teddy growled, "Albus, you know I'm dangerous at a full moon! James, how could you have encouraged your brother to follow me?"

James looked down at his feet shamefully. Teddy opened his mouth, but a howl came from the grounds and Teddy froze.

"Put this back on and hope you don't have a strong scent!" Teddy growled throwing them the cloak as he transformed himself into a silvery-gray wolf. He ran off into the school and Albus turned to leave but James wouldn't move.

"Teddy's been watching the werewolves," James gasped, "Vic is right, he has managed to find a way to put himself in danger!"

"Ted Lupin?" A voice called.

James pulled Albus up against a wall as Professor McGonagall appeared. She looked around and jumped as another howl filled the school, this time from a different direction. Teddy ran into the hall, a human who looked worse than ever.

"Professor, I just spoke-"

"Spoke?" McGonagall looked at him in disbelief.

"Yes, I have methods, they say they heard a howl from Hogwarts, I must agree, I heard one too. There's a werewolf here." Teddy growled his eyes shifted from McGonagall to Albus quickly.

"There are no werewolves in Hogwarts, Mr. Lupin; there hasn't been one since your father attended school." McGonagall said quickly.

Teddy stared at her, "My father never transformed here in Hogwarts, and I heard it myself, a werewolf's howl from this school."

Albus motioned to James for them to move on, but James refused to budge. As a howl called again, Albus whispered, "Please James this is scaring me!"

Teddy heard and turned to McGonagall, "Is everyone safe? No one wandered away?"

"I'm quite certain I would have seen someone, Mr. Lupin, what is it your implying?" McGonagall asked a bit haughtily.

"I'm implying that-"Teddy jumped then barked, "Transform!"

He once again turned into a wolf and to Albus' surprise McGonagall turned into a gray tabby cat. Wolf-Teddy went and sat right in front of Albus and James as a huge creature turned the corner. It was on two legs, but it resembled a giant wolf. Its red eyes shone in the now dim hall. Teddy barked something and Albus looked at James wildly trying to get him to leave. The werewolf looked at Teddy and growled then looked at where Albus and James were standing underneath the invisibility cloak. Teddy kept barking, but the creature ignored him.

"It can smell us." James breathed.

Teddy growled dangerously, but before he attacked a black blob tackled the werewolf. Once it was pushed off Albus could see it was another werewolf. Significantly smaller and a bit tamer it didn't look like much of an opponent for the werewolf. Teddy looked at the two werewolves then at McGonagall, he charged off barking and the first werewolf followed after growling at the second one. The second one just turned and walked away not giving any of the people in the hallway a glance.

"Let's go!" James breathed.

"Not so fast, Ted told me you were there." McGonagall, now a human, grabbed the cloak and glowered at them, "Well?"

"We saw, Teddy, and…well…he looked bad and when we see a friend who looks troubled wouldn't you expect us to want to know what's wrong?" James said, he sounded a bit hysterical.

"When your friend is Ted Lupin I would expect you to remember he is dangerous, and has dangerous…friends." McGonagall said seriously. "Albus?"

Albus had been staring off into the distance thinking, McGonagall's voice roused him, "Huh, what?"

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," Albus lied.

They all went back to the Great Hall that had hundred of beds now instead of the four tables. Rose had saved them beds by the rest of the family who looked at them with concern.

"Wha-" Fred started.

"Later," James answered "We don't want to talk about it."


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure, Albus?" Rose asked for the millionth time since Halloween, "I mean…why would two werewolves fight each other?"

Albus didn't answer, it had been almost a month since his and James 'little adventure', as Molly liked to put it. After two angry letters from their parents saying they would be thoroughly punished at Christmas, constant questioning from cousins, and James in the hospital wing Albus had had enough of the topic of werewolves and Teddy. His brother had really only fallen off his broom, he was only in the hospital wing because of stress and he was seeing things. Victorie had been in a horrible state after James told her what happened with Teddy.

"You know, Rose, maybe you should stop asking so many questions and just accept it." Artie said backing up Albus.

Rose glowered, but she never fought with Artie. Artie still got sick a lot, but Halloween had been the worse. He hadn't gotten out of the hospital wing till two days afterward. Artie had been horrified by Albus' story and had actually told Albus to be more careful.

"Hey, Artie, you're feeling okay right?" Albus asked.

"I'm fine, Al, you should stop worrying about me." Artie said smiling.

"ALBUS!" A voice yelled from down the hall, it was a Gryffindor sixth year.

"Hi, Alan," Albus said looking up at the Quidditch captain.

He seemed rather frazzled and hurried, his brown hair was a mess and he kept dropping his rolls of parchment.

"Albus, thank goodness, how's James? When's he getting out? Please tell me he's going to stop seeing things!" Alan sputtered quickly.

Rose blinked and looked at Albus on the verge of laughter.

"Alan…James is fine, he only fell a few feet, the only reason he's in there is because he thought that Hagrids dog was a werewolf and flipped out." Rose said kindly.

"That's exactly why he _isn't_ fine!" Alan exclaimed, "Since when has seeing things been fine?"

"James will be out tomorrow, and you shouldn't worry, I'll sort him out." Albus said trying to get Alan to go away.

"Is he awake?"

"Of course he's bloody awake!" Albus exclaimed, "He was never out in the first place!"

"Oh right, sorry, Albus, you must understand, I would really love to win against Slytherin tomorrow." Alan apologized and headed towards the hospital wing.

"I pity James, always having to deal with him." Artie said blandly as they continued towards the dungeons.

None of them liked potions class. Albus had no skills in it and Professor Slughorn was always urging him that his father was great so he should be too. According to James he received the same treatment, but James was alright at potions so it didn't matter anyway. Rose was good at potions, actually she was exceptional like usual, she just hated Slughorn always nagging her about news on her parents. Artie was good at potions and he wasn't even nagged by Slughorn he just didn't like any classes they shared with Slytherin.

Today's class was no different, as soon as they entered to corridor for the class Scorpious' sneering voice echoed from down the hall.

"I can't believe he actually thought that Hagrids dog was a werewolf. I knew that kid was going to snap one day. Maybe all of the fame got to him." He said and a chorus of laughter followed.

Artie and Rose frowned and Albus clenched his fist and spat back, "Shut up, Scorpious!"

"I'm not making fun of you Alby, only your fool of a brother." Scorpious said coolly, his thin smile just adding to Albus' aggravation.

"Either way you're pissing me off!" Albus growled and shoved past him into the class.

"ALBUS, ROSE!" Slughorn boomed, "My, my, how great it is to see you again. Did your parents ever right back on my question for them, Rose? I never can get them to reply to me, they must be busy after all."

"Oh, no they haven't yet Professor they are very busy." Rose said kindly, Albus knew for a fact she had never written them anything.

"Ah, pity. Well, Albus how are you then? Your father and mother well?"

"As well as they were last time I was here, Professor." Albus said, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

Artie ignored Slughorn, who promptly ignored him back, and sat down at a table. Rose and Albus joined him quickly and got out their things. Artie smiled mockingly and whispered under his breath to them.

"Oh, I do hope you two know how much I suck up to famous peoples children so I can live a life of luxury!" He said in an impersonation of Slughorn.

Albus snorted in laughter and Rose smiled after whacking him on the head, "Ah, shut up, Artie!"

The class went by as usual till they had to get out their ingredients to make a wart-removing potion. They started talking as they attempted to cut up roots and other strange things. Kevin, who had joined the table, seemed to be having the worse time out of it.

"Ugh, I hate this class, I wish wizards were like muggles and just bought stuff to freeze off their warts!" He said exasperated.

"Freeze off warts?" Albus asked confused, "Why would they do that?"

"It gets rid of them, and it's not too painful. I've done it before." Kevin said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"That's just weird." Artie said as he stirred his potion which had turned a shade of a putrid green.

"Yeah, and putting that stuff on it is so much better." Kevin answered looking at the potion in a disgusted way.

Albus and Rose laughed and Artie flushed realizing he had made a mistake in his potion.

Once Potions was over the three of them headed to the Great Hall for lunch, they joined the Weasley clan who sat in the middle of the table. Will was talking as they sat down.

He trailed off as Albus sat down. "Hey, so I saw James."

"Was Alan there?" Albus asked.

"No, he had just left; James looked annoyed from him though. He seems fine to me, but you aren't seeing werewolves are you?" Will asked and it looked like everyone else wanted to know too.

"No, I'm fine." Albus said forcibly, "Other than the fact that I'm sick of werewolves."

"That's good." Will said obviously relieved.

"You and James deserve whatever you get for this." Molly said loudly, "It was completely foolish of you to go and try to put yourselves in danger!"  
"You think I asked for that!?" Albus exclaimed glaring at her, "I didn't ask for anything!"

"It's your fault, Albus. Yours and James, you shouldn't have dove into things that didn't involve you." Fred said. He was always serious when it came to this subject.

"I'm not the only one who goes into things I shouldn't." Albus spat, he knew it was his fault and he took full responsibility he just hated hearing it.

"Albus, I'm being serious! Anne and I do that for fun, you could have died!"

"How many times have I heard that in the past month?" Albus growled, "I'm tired of hearing it why aren't you guys tired of saying it?"

"Al, we're just worried." Anne said kindly, "We don't want you and James killing yourselves."

"Whatever." Albus said and ignored all other comments for the rest of lunch.

After lunch Albus headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Rose and Artie beside him. They said nothing the entire way there and barely noticed that Linus Finnigan had joined them as they walked in the room.

"I hate this class." Linus growled and took his seat.

Albus smiled apologetically at him, it had to be hard to always have your father watching over you. He would probably hate it if his father was always at Hogwarts telling him what to do. The rest of the Gryffindor's were always entertained by Linus' snide remarks to his father during class though. It usually ended up with points lost, but it was always worth it.

Linus didn't seem in the mood to annoy his father today though, and it didn't help Albus' mood. With nothing to cheer him up and friends that were reluctant to bring up the subject Albus went to his room after class in silence. Artie had decided to stay downstairs with the Rose and the other Weasleys. Albus did his homework and glumly worked on the levitation spell they had learned in charms. He had just gotten his book to float in the air when Artie walked in.

"Hey, Al, why don't you come down stairs? James is back." He said smiling as he noticed the book, "Nice, I can't get that heavy of an object yet."

"It's not too hard, you just have to concentrate." Albus said in a distracted tone.

"Ah, well, are you going to come downstairs?"

"No."

"Why?"  
"Are they nagging James like they nagged me?" Albus asked and Artie looked at his feet, Albus snorted, "That's why."

"Well, I'm sure they'll stop eventually, come on. It happened a month ago I've forgotten about it." Artie said and jumped onto Albus' bed, "Lighten up and have some fun!"

"Easy for you, you don't have a family breathing down your neck." Albus said irritably.

Artie frowned, "No, I don't."

Albus looked at Artie and sighed realizing what he had said, "I'm sorry, Artie, I forgot you aren't on great terms with your mom anymore."

"It doesn't matter; I never really liked her anyway!" Artie smiled, but Albus saw it didn't reach his eyes.

"Where are you going for Christmas, Albus?" Artie asked, changing the subject.

"My grandma and granddads, they live in this huge house they call The Burrow." Albus smiled then sat up and laughed, "I can't believe I haven't told you yet! Artie, I wrote my dad a while back and he says you can come with us if you want! It's tons of fun that is if you can stand any more of my family and don't mind seeing red for a couple of weeks."

Artie looked overjoyed, "Of course I don't mind, I'd be glad to spend the holidays with you!"

Albus smiled and forgot about werewolves as he talked to Artie about what they should do over the holidays. The night wore on as they talked and the other boys joined them in the room and soon they were all talking about holiday plans. Right before they went to bed James came in, he was grinning and laughing.

"Hey, Al, I see you're avoiding me and the family!" He said, "I don't blame you, Molly is being such a prat! Anyway, I'm just here because I finally remembered that I needed to tell Artie to go see McGonagall."

"What? How long have you had that message James?" Artie asked.

"Since I came in, it's kind of hard to remember things when Molly is yelling at me!" James said defensively as Artie sighed.

"Whatever, I'll see you guys later!" Artie ran out of the room.

"Well, I'll be going to bed too!" James yawned.

"Watch out for Alan." Albus said sarcastically.

"Will do," James said back with a wave of his hand.

Albus yawned and pulled his curtains. It didn't occur to him as he fell asleep that Artie had just gone to see the Headmistress _again_.


	9. Chapter 9

Albus ran down the steps and out the door with Artie by his side. They didn't want to miss this Qudditch game, it was a huge rivalry game; Gryffindor versus Slytherin! James was back in the game too, and Alan was expecting a win so both boys were excited. Rose met them in the stands; she was in a good mood as was the rest of the family.

"Here we'll be able to see the twins and James better." Rose pointed at a pair of binoculars that had weird knobs all over it.

"What's that?" Albus asked, "It looks old."

"It's my dad's, it can replay, pause, and zoom in on plays and it also works like regular binoculars. He got them at a Qudditch World Cup when he was fourteen." Rose explained.

"Awesome!" Artie breathed in awe.

"_Welcome Hogwarts to another wonderful day of Qudditch!_" The announcer, Anna Sey from Ravenclaw, said. "_Today it's Gryffindor against Slytherin, a bitter rivalry. Here come the Slytherins, their captain Tyler Graff in the lead. The newest member of their team this year is the beater Sean Romlaus. He's one the Gryffindor team should look out for."_

"Your brother is a pretty nasty beater by the sound of it." Molly said looking worried, "I hope he doesn't hurt anyone too badly.

"He probably paid Anna to say that." Artie mumbled, and Albus smiled.

"_Here comes the Gryffindor team now! Alan Spinner, the captain, is leading. Gryffindors newest player is the chaser James Potter, who I must say is good. He's not bad with the looks either." _Anna giggled and in the background on the microphone you could hear McGonagall say something about announcers never taking their job seriously, "_Don't worry Headmistress, I'll be serious now. Okay so the teams are setting up with Madam Hooch as referee."_

"Well, we've got another girl to deal with." Will grumbled, "Why do they always like him."

"Jealous." Rose snickered and dodging a hit from Will she added, "Trust me I don't understand it either."

"The match is starting!" Artie shouted grabbing everyone's attention.

"Can you see the twins or James?" Vic asked grabbing for Rose's binoculars.

"These are mine, Vic, and yes I can! Look James has got the Quaffle!"

"_James Potter has got the Quaffle and is flying past all blockades. He's trying for a shot and he scores!" _

The Gryffindors erupted into cheers Albus, Artie, and the Woolsey's were the loudest of all. Albus could see Fred and Anne fly over and congratulate James who looked thrilled to have scored the first goal.

"_The score is now ten for Gryffindor and zero for Slytherin. The Slytherins are now in control of the Quaffle."_

Albus watched as the teams went back and forth and back again till the score was Eighty for Gryffindor and Seventy for Slytherin. Rose kept a constant watch on Fred, Anne, and James. Fred and Anne were being merciless towards Sean and the other Slytherins.

"Ugh, those two need to stop it." Rose grumbled.

"What?" Albus asked.

"Fred and Anne keep throwing the bludger at the heads, if they actually manage to hit someone they'll be off the team for sure."

"Oh, but Sean is so great I'm sure they'll all be saved by him." Artie said dryly.

Will laughed and agreed, "Yeah, I'm sure Fred and Anne just want to make sure Sean is the best!"

A cheer came from the Gryffindors and Albus soon joined in as James scored once again. The cheer turned into a boo though as James had to dive to avoid a well aimed bludger. Artie frowned as he stared at his brother who looked smug at James anger. The game went on, but the Gryffindors seemed to be having trouble with Sean and the other Slytherin beater. They were shooting bludgers left and right. They were mostly saved by Fred and Anne who looked like they wanted to kill the other two beaters.

"I hate to say it, but Fred and Anne are getting exactly what they asked for. It's the same thing they did to Slytherin." Rose sighed.

"As long as we win, it won't matter how the game was played." Will shrugged, "Anyway there's nothing that says the twins couldn't do that."

A cheer rose from Slytherin as they scored. Albus looked for James, but he couldn't tell which chaser was which. Suddenly a flash of red went right past where they were sitting. Everyone stood up and looked down at the Gryffindor seeker who was intent on the snitch he had spotted. Albus cheered and his family and Artie soon picked it up. The Slytherin seeker saw what was happening and dove to race for the snitch.

"_The seekers have spotted the snitch the race is on!" _ Anna screamed into the microphone.

The game seemed to pause for a second, but then the chasers were once again on the move trying to get as much points as possible before the snitch was caught. The Slytherin keeper was hit with a bludger and knocked upside down on his broom. While he was trying to right himself Gryffindor scored an easy point. Slytherin was in charge once again. The beaters were trying to copy the move, but in a different way. As Slytherin tried to score the Gryffindor keeper was forced to dive in the opposite direction of the Quaffle or else he'd be hit by the bludger. Shouts could be heard as the seekers started bumping each other in order to catch the snitch. The beaters attentions from both teams were now on the seekers.

"_The snitch is within reach for both teams. This could be it, who will catch it?" _Anna commented and Albus saw something black fly towards the seekers, "_Slytherin falls off the broom and Gryffindor catches the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" _Anna screamed excitedly.

Albus cheered loudly and watched his brother punching at the air. The Slytherin seeker was on the ground, he wasn't hurt just shocked. Fred and Anne were smiling; their joy was probably from more than just the win since Sean was looking pissed.

"Rose, were you watching the two seekers through the binoculars?" Albus asked.

"Yes, why?" She asked smiling.

"Let me see them." Rose handed him the binoculars and Albus looked through and started to rewind. He got to the point where the Slytherin seeker fell off his broom. Albus slowed it down and saw that one of the twins had aimed a bludger at the seekers broom causing him to flip and fall off his broom giving Gryffindor the win.

"That's brilliant!" Albus breathed, "Fred and Anne are awesome!"

"Why, what did they do?" Rose asked and grabbed at her binoculars, she looked at laughed, "Vic, Molly, Will look at this!"

They all looked and laughed. "Perhaps those two won't get kicked off then!" Molly laughed.

Albus saw that Gryffindor was done with their victory lap around the stadium. James was about to land when Artie grabbed Albus' sleeve and pointed. Albus looked at what he was pointing at and gasped. Sean hit a bludger right towards James even though the game was over. Rose had noticed to and all three watched as the bludger hit James off his broom. Madam Hooch saw and flew towards Sean who shrugged. Albus lost his temper and ran out of the stands followed by Artie, Rose and the rest of the Weasleys.

They ran into the stadium to where James sat on the ground holding a broken arm. Madam Hooch was now chastising Sean on the ground. "That was a completely unsportsmanlike thing to do, Mr. Romlaus!"

"I told you Madam Hooch, I didn't _mean _too!" Sean was saying, "I was trying to catch it and put it away, but it flew out of my hands."

"Yeah right, he hit it at the Gryffindor team." Fred mumbled and noticing his family he scowled, "Did you see what that idiot did?"

"Yeah, we saw it, but whatever we say won't matter. They'll think we're just being biased." Molly said obviously unhappy.

James looked pissed, "I don't know if it was purposeful or not, but the game was ended and that bludger wouldn't just fly at one person."

Madam Hooch nodded, but she didn't take a side, "Mr. Romlaus consider yourself suspended from the team for one game."

"What!" Sean said, "That's unfair!"

"I don't care what's fair. The game was over no bludger should have been hit towards anyone." Madam Hooch said.

"What about what the Gryffindor beaters did? They knocked our seeker off his broom right when he was about to get the snitch." Sean said with anger.

"That's completely legal Mr. Romlaus, it's a well played move and Mr. Slat is not hurt from it." Madam Hooch said annoyed, "Now all of you go get changed, except Mr. Potter I have to go take you to Madam Pomfrey."

James got up and followed Madam Hooch while the twins glared at Sean one last time and went to get changed.

"That was a dirty move, Sean." Artie growled.

"Shut up Shaggy!" Sean snarled back, "What would you know? It seemed completely fair to me."

"To hit him after the match was over? That's not a fair move and you know it!" Rose yelled.

Sean looked at her disgusted, "Shut up, Weasel no one asked for your opinion, same goes for you Shaggy."

"Come on guys." Albus mumbled grabbing Artie and Rose so they could leave.

Sean seemed to finally notice Albus and he smiled, "Thanks for taking Shaggy with you for Christmas, Alby, me and my mother agreed that if he wants to stay there it's totally fine with us!"

Artie glared, "I'd be happy to be away from you!"

Sean looked about to fight, but he thought better of it and walked away, "Keep him, he just makes a mess for us anyway."

Artie glared at his brother and Molly grabbed his shoulder, "Talk about sibling rivalries at its best."

"I don't care." Artie growled, "Let's just go back to the common room and wait for James."

"Madam Pomfrey can take care of broken bones in seconds." Will nodded and started back to the castle.

Albus followed and they talked about Christmas and what they would do at the burrow. No one mentioned Sean or Artie's mom. Artie may have said he didn't care, but his voice and attitude said otherwise. When they were back in the common room Albus punched Artie jokingly.

"Don't worry about Sean, Artie; he was just angry since he can't play in the next Qudditch game."

"Yeah, I guess, he loves to make me mad though. It gives him entertainment." Artie sighed.

"Haven't you guys ever gotten along?" Albus asked.

"No, not since my dad left, I have a few memories of us getting along, but once my dad….well once he…left….he hated me afterwards." Artie said, and Albus knew he wasn't saying something, but he didn't press it since James had just come in fuming.

For the rest of the afternoon the family and Artie did homework and talked to each other. By evening it had started to snow promising that the holidays weren't far off.

**Sorry it takes so long to update. I'll try to update more often idea's are just coming slowly. I'm trying my best. ~ Cloudshika**


	10. Chapter 10

Albus stood in the boys' dormitory alone as he threw his cloths into his trunk. On his bed lay the books he would need for homework over Christmas. He had been packing little by little for the past week getting ready to board the train and head home. Artie was nowhere to be seen this morning, once again. Ever since Albus had informed him that he could have Christmas at the burrow Artie had been going to see McGonagall once a week. He had grown suspicious of the scrawny boy. Albus jumped as the door banged open and three boys tumbled in.

"Alby!" Fred grinned as he picked himself off the ground.

"I hope you three realize there's this thing called a doorknob." Albus said dryly.

James looked down at the knob staring at it like it was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen, "That thing? Na, I prefer dramatic entrances."

"Anyway, are you and Artie ready? We're leaving by noon." Will said shoving James and Fred away from the door as they mocked Albus by poking the doorknob and whispering about strange phenomenal things.

James looked around, "Where is Artie?"

"HERE!" Artie ran up the steps breathing hard, "Sorry I had another talk with the Headmistress. Thought I'd let my mom know where I was going."

"Uh, I thought you already told her." Albus said, "That's why Sean knew."

Artie shrugged, "He told her I didn't. Sean found out I was going with you guys himself and told my mom. Even if she won't respond I thought I should tell her."

"Why'd you have to go to the headmistress for that?" Will asked suspiciously.

"Let's pack and get going." Artie said getting off the subject.

The boys looked at each other then shrugged and helped Artie and Albus pack the rest of their stuff. Though help isn't really the right word for throwing their stuff, valuable or not, at the boys as they attempted to pack. Eventually, they were able to drag their trunks to the common room and meet up with the rest of the clan. Everyone started down to the train together laughing about what they would do over the holidays. Molly was looking at James and Albus smugly. James couldn't handle it anymore and snapped at her, "Geez, Molly, why do you keep doing that?"

"Oh, no reason, just that your father and mother will _finally_ give you what you deserve for almost getting yourselves killed at Halloween." Molly said happily.

Albus stared at her annoyed, "You're just going to love this aren't you?"

Molly smiled and hummed a bit as she walked ahead of them. James sniffed, "She's such a stuck up prat…"

"Huh, she's definitely Uncle Percy's daughter." Albus grumbled.

"You guys do deserve it," Artie said, then as the boys scowled at him he quickly added, "Well, kinda deserve, only kinda, I _guess_ you didn't mean to get into trouble with werewolves, but…"

"Oh, don't tell them what they want to hear Artie, they totally deserve it." Rose pushed Artie and they both laughed much to the annoyance of the Potters.

"OY, Weasleys and Potters!" Hagrids voice boomed across the train platform, "I thought I'd wish you kids a merry Christmas, and I hope ya have fun over the holidays make sure to tell all your parents I said hi!"

"Of course, Hagrid," Vic said happily, "I thought you'd stop by though?"

"If McGonnagal lets me I'll try, bu' ya kids better be careful now, see ya then!" Hagrid patted them each on the back as they boarded the train and in turn knocked the breath out of everyone.

Everyone waved as the train pulled away from the snow covered castle. James stared at it thoughtfully, "I wonder what it would be like to stay there over the holidays."

Fred shrugged, "Maybe you can jump off the train now and see."

James scowled at him and they found a compartment. Victoire and Molly went to find another compartment where they wouldn't be made fun of, which made the twins even more set on playing tricks on them.

"So, what's the Burrow like?" Artie asked as Fred and Anne began shuffling through their jokes and tricks.

"It's a huge house my grandma and grandpa live in," Rose explained, "We usually have Christmas over there, it's packed! This year even Uncle Charlie will be coming for Christmas!"

"He isn't needed in Romania?" James asked.

"Nope, dad told me, he managed to get some time off." Will said, "Hey, do you guys think Teddy will be there, he's always fun."

"No idea, he didn't seem all that fun at Halloween though." James grumbled.

Artie immediately changed the subject again, "Who's Charlie?"

"Our Uncle, he works with dragons in Romania it's got to be one of the best jobs out there!" James explained excitedly, "He's seen Norwegian Ridgebacks up close!"

"Wow." Artie breathed, "That's awesome!"

"The burrow is so much fun and it seems to never run out of space…though some people have to sleep in tents outside." Rose said happily, "Grandma and Grandpa are great fun though, expecially grandpa he's obsessed with muggles!"

"Really, why?" Artie asked confused, "What's there in muggles to be obsessed with?"

"In his mind there's plenty," Albus laughed.

"It'll be great this year," Rose joined in the laughter, "My other grandparents are coming too!"

Artie looked confused, "You've lost me, Rose."

"They're muggles," Will explained, "Every year they join us for Christmas there ends up being a huge commotion in the shed where Grandpa Weasley keeps all his muggle stuff."

"Grandma Weasley gets really annoyed with him, expecially last year when he tried to make the oven work like a muggle one!" Fred chimed in laughing, and then continued to pull out fake candies and tricks.

"Yeah, he gets crazy ideas in his head sometimes, but it makes the vacation much more fun!" Albus added happily.

Fred and Anne finally stood up each holding some weird device in their hands. They refused to say what it was, they only responded that "It's for Vic and Molly" then left. By the bangs that followed down the hall and the fact the two had to be un-hexed by Rose, everyone could guess, that the girls didn't enjoy the joke. Fred and Anne couldn't stop laughing though. Vic stood red faced in the compartment door soon afterward, her hair was frizzed up and smoking a little bit.

"You two have got to be the most annoying things that ever walked this earth. The fact you use your magical skills to make jokes is even worse!" Vic growled.

"We're carrying on the family business," Anne smiled and bowed to Vic in a mocking way.

"Ugh, I can't believe you two!" Victoire slammed the door shut and went back to her compartment.

Fred and Anne kept laughing and put away their pile of jokes and candies. Rose picked up one of the candies and inspected it.

"This isn't one your dad sells is it?" She asked curiously.

Anne quickly grabbed it and shoved it in her bag, "No, you see our dad doesn't like that we act just like him. He's really weird like that."

"Who knows why he won't let us take over the joke shop, but I don't care when we're old enough we're going to buy it. It'll be great like it once was before the battle at Hogwarts!" Fred said excitedly.

They all talked till the food trolley came about and they were able to buy lunch. Albus fell asleep soon after eating and was woken by James.

"Wake up, Albus, were there!" James shook him roughly. "Wake up Artie, will ya?"

Albus shook Artie and grabbed his stuff. Artie yawned and mumbled something Albus couldn't understand. Everyone was awake by the time the train pulled into platform nine and three quarters. It was crowded with families come to pick up their kids for the holidays. Albus couldn't find his family at first as they all filed off the train, but soon enough he saw Lily running at him happily.

"Albus, James! Did you guys really see werewolves?" Lily asked excitedly.

Albus frowned, "Yeah, we're in enough trouble about it so don't look so excited."

Lily laughed, "Oh yeah, daddy was in a fit and mum wasn't too thrilled either, good luck with that. I'm riding home with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione."

"Shoo, you pest, go find mum and dad." James growled annoyed.

Lily pouted, "They're right over there, you didn't need to be so mean." As Lily led them to the adults she finally noticed Artie, "You're Artie?"

"Yeah," He responded politely smiling.

Lily grinned, "I'm Lily, Albus' little sister!"

"She's a pest, Artie, don't get to close!" James grumbled.

Lily frowned, and Artie patted her laughing, "Aw, she doesn't seem too bad James."

Lily smiled again and stuck her tongue out at James before running to Ginny. "I found them mum!"

Ginny hugged Albus and James, "Oh you two are in so much trouble, what were you thinking!"

Artie stood there awkwardly as everyone went to their families. James and Albus winced as their father came over to them, but all he said was, "We'll talk in the car."

Albus took the chance to change the subject, "Dad, this is Artie, I told you about him in my letters!"

Harry smiled at Artie who just stared open mouthed back, it was actually Harry Potter. "Hello, Artie, I've heard nothing but great things about you. Your family doesn't mind that you're staying with us?"

Artie shook his head, "No, not in the least, my mum and brother will be much happier without me I'm sure."

Harry raised his eyebrow, but all he said was; "I hope you don't mind riding with Rose and her family. These two need to be talked to."

Artie smiled, "Oh, no not at all."

James sighed audibly and Ginny scowled, "Don't give me attitude James!"

"Yeah mum." James mumbled.

Everyone went to their respective cars or apparated as they left the train station. Albus waved to Artie as he went off with Rose, Lily, and Hugo. As soon as they got in the car Albus wished that he was Artie or anyone else but himself. Teddy Lupin sat in the car also, obviously waiting for them. He smiled at Harry and waved. Harry looked surprised, "Teddy when did you-"

"I just got here, I thought I'd wait and hitch a ride." Teddy smiled and moved to the back seat.

Albus and James sat down in the back also and as soon as the car started Ginny began scolding them. "Now, I thought I made this clear to you two that even though your father might have had adventures at Hogwarts that doesn't mean you can. That school is there for you to learn, not for you two to go around looking for ways to kill yourselves."

"We didn't know there were werewolves out there!" James said defensivly, "We just wanted to see what Teddy was up to!"

"Whatever Teddy is doing is _not_ your business James, nor yours Albus!" Harry said forcefully, "Though, Teddy I would like to know exactly why you were at Hogwarts?"

"Er…" Teddy obviously wasn't expecting to be scolded and had no idea what to say, "Perhaps we better talk about that in private…" He said looking meaningfully at Albus and James.

James scowled, "I know exactly what you were doing and I think you're insane! You realize Vic-"

"Shut up, James!" Teddy growled, "I realize I worried Victoire and the rest of you. I also realized I almost got you two killed."

"Teddy don't blame yourself for those two, they should have known not to wander off after you." Ginny said quickly.

"James, Albus, I am taking away that invisibility cloak, and I expect you to act a bit more controlled at Hogwarts." Harry warned them.

"Dad you can't-"

"Oh yes I can, James, that cloak is mine and I find that you aren't using it very wisely." Harry looked at him sternly.

James crossed his arms and pouted. Ginny scowled at him, but she didn't say anything. Albus could see that they were finished with them for now. He was sure they would have Hagrid and many of the other teachers watching them carefully at Hogwarts from now on. Albus sighed, it didn't matter, he didn't have to be back to Hogwarts for about two weeks till then he would enjoy himself at the burrow, which had come into view before them.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry stopped the car in front of the gate and everyone got out. Albus saw that Rose and Artie had beaten them there, which was probably because Harry had taken a longer way so he could scold James and him. A stout woman ran out of the house and hugged Ron, she immediately started talking.

"Now, Ron and Hermione I've let you have Charlies old room, but you'll have to share it with George. Charlie will be in a tent while the twin's old room will go to Bill and Fleur. Ginny, you and Harry will share your room, of course." Mrs. Weasley kept rambling and Albus was finally able to catch where he was sleeping. "So many kids, it's a wonder I'm able to make room for them all. The boys will be in Ron's room. Girls there is an extra room by Percy's room."

Albus saw Artie's bewildered look, and he laughed, "Artie you'll be with me in Uncle Ron's old room, it's fun up there, don't worry."

Artie smiled and Mrs. Weasleys finally noticed him, she smiled, "Now who might you be? Albus did you invite someone and not tell me?"

"I'm sorry Grandma, I told my dad and I guess I assumed he told you." Albus quickly apologized, "This is Artie Romlaus he's a friend of ours."

Mrs. Weasley laughed, "Oh it's fine Albus, I enjoy all this company!"

"I'm sure my dad just loves when they finally get here, it must be horrible living alone with her," Albus heard Uncle Ron mumble to Harry.

"Ron, behave yourself," Aunt Hermione warned, "Hugo, you'll be with the boys up in your dads old room, why don't you follow them."

The kids all dragged their stuff up the stairs together, Rose and Lily stopped at the guest bedroom the girls always share while the boys had to go all the way to the top floor. By the time they got up there they could see that their grandma had already set up a bunch of makeshift beds for them. None of them bothered to unload their things, they just sat down and started to talk.

"So, did Uncle Harry get really mad at you guys?" Hugo asked intrigued.

"You know, you need to stop being as annoying as Lily," James muttered crossly.

"Ignore James, Hugo, he's just sore about being punished." Albus said gently seeing Hugo glare at James.

"I was just wondering." Hugo grumbled, "Anyway, I'm Hugo, Rose's sister" Hugo aimed his last comment at Artie.

Artie smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"I would've talked to you in the car, but Rose said I wasn't allowed to. She said I would just annoy you if I asked a bunch of questions." Hugo obviously was annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Do you have any sisters?" Hugo asked, and Albus could tell that he wasn't going to stop asking questions.

"No." Artie answered.

"What about brothers?"

"Yeah, I have one." Artie said, he was starting to realize why Rose wouldn't let Hugo talk to him.

"Is he younger than you?"

"No, he's a year older than me."

"What's his name?" Hugo asked, he seemed to have forgotten his annoyance.

"Sean."

"Are you guy's friends?"

"No, not really, we don't get along very well." Artie said awkwardly.

"Oh, why not, is he mean?"

"Er…"

"Is he a Gryffindor?"

"No."

"Why?" Hugo asked, and Albus sighed.

"I don't know," Artie shrugged, "I guess it's because Slytherins have always been in my family."

"Why?"

"I really don't know why, Hugo." Artie sighed.

"Well-"

"Hugo, please, do us a favor." James growled.

"What?" Hugo asked excitedly, thinking James was actually asking a favor.

"Shut up."

Hugo frowned, "You're mean, James."

"Whatever." James sniffed and Albus and Artie had to try and not laugh.

The door banged open and Mrs. Weasley appeared with her hands full with stuff for another makeshift bed. "I'm sorry, Artie, I didn't realize we'd have another boy here, I'll just quickly make your bed."

"I'll help you." Artie quickly got up and helped, but Mrs. Weasley pushed him back down.

"Oh no you don't, you're my guest, I won't ask you to do too much." Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Now James come help me."

"Aren't I your guest too, grandma?"

"Yes, but you're also my grandson, now come and help me." She said sternly and threw some sheets at his face.

Albus, Artie, and Hugo laughed and James grumbled something about crazy grandmothers. After they finished the bed, Mrs. Weasley told them that everyone would be arriving soon, so they best get ready for dinner. She was right; almost as soon as she left people could be heard running up the stairs. Fred burst in seconds later.

"Finally, a vacation," Fred plopped onto a bed dramatically.

"Oh please, like you work yourself so hard at school." Rose said as she entered the room with the other girls behind her.

"Perhaps I do, Rosy, I mean you aren't in Anne and I's classes." Fred smiled.

"You know something is telling me that Rose is correct." Albus said blandly and Fred laughed.

"And what would that be Al? Is it my piles of unfinished homework or the fact that me and Anne have tons of new creations?" Fred asked still smiling.

"I'm thinking it's because you're you." Artie laughed.

"Huh, I never thought of that one." Fred said with thought.

"Are you going to get started on that pile of unfinished homework?" Rose asked even though she knew the answer.

"You are crazy, aren't you?" Fred laughed.

"They're all in here Molly!" Dave shouted down the steps from the doorway, he smiled at everyone and sat down.

Molly appeared a few moments later with Lucy right behind her. Lucy was only about five years old; she had long dark red hair and like Molly she had no freckles, but luckily she wasn't as bossy as her. Molly sat down and Lucy followed her lead.

"Lucy, remember what I told you?" Fred asked her seriously.

Lucy tilted her head thoughtfully and then smiled, "No, what'd you say?"

"Don't follow your sisters every move, or else you'll be like her." Fred warned her and Molly smacked his head.

"Don't listen to him, Lucy; he's just being an idiot." Molly growled and everyone else laughed.

Dinner was ready before Bill and Fleur arrived so they started without them. Mrs. Weasley seemed worried and kept glancing at a clock Uncle Percy had given her for her birthday last year. Her old clock used to only have her, Mr. Weasley, and their kids on it. The one Percy made had everyone on it, including all the grandkids and even Teddy. Right now everyone but Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur and their three kids were pointing at Home.

Dinner was once again mayhem as everyone talked. There wasn't just one conversation, everyone had something to say and no one wanted to wait. Uncle Charlie kept talking about Romania to James, who in turn would explain everything to Artie. Artie found himself the center of at least three conversations around the table. As far as Albus could tell the only one not talking about anything was Teddy. He just ate his food quitley. Teddy even changed his hair back to the color it was born as, black, whenever he did this people just sort of magically looked over him. Albus saw that not even Harry was trying to start a conversation with him.

"Hey, Teddy, so how have you been?" Albus knew he sounded lame, because he knew perfectly well Teddy had been watching the werewolves.

Teddy looked at Albus obviously thinking the same thing, "You know, Al, you don't need to do me a favor and talk to me. I'm fine, how has school been, other than your little adventure."

"Oh…it's been good I guess, the teachers aren't too bad, and well neither are the kids." Albus continued still feeling lame.

Teddy nodded thoughtfully then smiled, "Ah, it looks like Bill is on his way."

Albus turned to look at the clock and saw the five hands go to traveling then quickly to Home. Two pops sounded outside and Bill, Fleur, Vic, Will, and Louis all walked to the house quickly.

"Bill, you took your time." Uncle George said blandly as the family walked in.

"Well, Fleur and I thought to have dinner at Shell Cottage so there was a bit more room at the table." Bill smiled, "Hello everyone!"

Everyone said hello and quickly went back to eating, Teddy snorted, "Ha, their last peaceful dinner for the holidays."

Albus laughed since he knew it was true. The family finished quickly after that and Mrs. Weasley magically sent all the dishes to the sink to be washed. Fleur, Ginny, and Hermione went to help her. It had gotten late so the kids ventured back up to their bedrooms under their parents orders. Aunt Hermione yelled up after her kids that their grandparents would be arriving soon tomorrow and they must be up by then. Albus and Artie were the last to the boy's room.

"About time you two." Teddy commented from the corner where he sat reading.

"You're staying up here?"

"Yup, they need an extra room for the Granger's, so I'll be with you kids." He closed the book and set it aside. Artie frowned and Teddy looked at him seriously, "Do you have a problem?"

"No, no, sorry I was just thinking of something else!"

Teddy patted him laughing, "First thing you need to know about me, don't take me seriously!"

Albus rolled his eyes; Teddy sure was different than the Teddy at Halloween. James noticed it too, but he was still in a bad mood from the car ride so he wouldn't talk to Albus. Louis, who was about six, was making a racket about to many people. Eventually Teddy offered that he either stay in this room or go sleep with the girls. Louis shut up quickly afterward.

"Will you boys get to bed already? You're making a racket not even the ghoul will be able to sleep!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

Everyone went to their beds and Artie turned to Albus from where he lay, "What ghoul?"

"It's in the attic, don't bother it too much, it doesn't like being woken up, just ask Teddy." Albus answered yawning.

Teddy laughed, "Oh, you know that was fun, Al."

"GO TO BED!" Mrs. Weasley shouted again

Albus was woken early by Hugo blundering about trying to get dressed. He woke up nearly everybody. Albus watched him as he accidently kicked Freds head, then go on to step on Louis' hand. Both of those two groggily told him to go away. Hugo still wasn't fully dressed so as he put on his shirt he ended up tripping onto a snoring James. Who woke up startled and seeing Hugo, James surprise soon turned to anger and he pushed the kid off him.

"You oaf, what'd you do that for?" James growled.

"I tripped!"

"Over what?" James asked yawning.

"Over me," Will grumbled and kicked out at Hugo as he scampered downstairs.

"That kid is the biggest klutz I've ever seen, and I had seen quite a few when I went to Hogwarts." Teddy yawned as he got up.

All the boys saw no reason in going back to bed so they groaned and rolled out of bed to eventually venture downstairs. Though dressing in that room wasn't exactly a field trip.

"Where'd my stuff go?" Louis whined, starting the onslaught of questions of kids trying to find their belongings.

"James have you seen my glasses?" Albus asked looking around hopelessly.

Teddy shoved them on his nose and went about helping everyone so that order was quickly restored. James laughed afterward, "Well, I guess it won't be too bad you're with us up here, then."

"For you guys, I'm exhausted and the day has just begun!" Teddy joked.

Albus headed downstairs for breakfast with Artie. Mrs. Weasley was serving Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose, and Hugo. Along with Hermione's parents who were once again in awe of the magical home. When Mrs. Weasley saw all the boys coming down the stairs she stared at Hugo sternly. Aunt Hermione beat her to scolding him though, "Hugo, how many times have I told you? You don't need to wake up the entire room while you're getting dressed."

"I didn't mean to mum; James made more of a racket than I did!" Hugo quickly defended himself.

"Don't go blaming James, Hugo, he only made a racket 'cause you sat on him." Teddy ruffled Hugo's hair jokingly.

Hugo swatted Teddy's hand away and continued to eat unhappily. Albus and Artie ate quickly and ran out to the backyard. Artie laughed as he saw a gnome run across the yard. "Rose told me about those, she says they're a rotten nuisance."

"And she's right, they are." Albus said blandly, "I wouldn't mind them so much if they didn't bite."

"Ah, that's true; I've got gnomes in my garden too. Though, Mum can scare 'em away easy enough just by looking at them." Artie laughed again.

Albus also laughed, impressed, "Geez, if only grandma could do that with her voice!"

Artie and Albus just laughed for a while then they quieted down and watched the gnomes scamper about the garden. Artie broke the silence, "Does Teddy read the lunar charts often?"

"Well, he usually does, but he forgets a lot." Albus shrugged, "Why?"

"Well, I just don't think he'd be so keen to stay in a room with us if he knew there was a full moon the day before Christmas." Artie said smiling, "You said it yourself he's not very kind on a full moon."

"Oh, maybe you should tell him, why would you know though?"

"I'm interested in astronomy, it's just a hobby of mine. Sean likes to make fun of me for it." Artie smiled.

Albus could once again sense a lie behind the smile, but he accepted it and looked through the doorway to find Teddy. Teddy was teasing Hugo, who was complaining loudly.

"MOM, TEDDY WON'T STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" Hugo shouted, and Teddy sighed audibly.

Hermione shot both the boys a look that told Teddy he better get Hugo to shut up. Teddy grabbed Hugo's shirt and dragged him by the door.

"Hugo, seriously, don't act like such a child!" Teddy growled, obviously annoyed, "You're nine, in two years you want to be going to Hogwarts right?"

Hugo refused to answer, he stood in front of Teddy with his arms crossed staring at the ground. Teddy sighed again and noticed Albus. He mouthed, "Help me," to Albus before continuing, "Look, Hugo, all I'm saying is I'm just _teasing_ you don't need to overreact like you do all the time. If you do that at Hogwarts you'll never fit in."

"If you do that at Hogwarts, Hugo, you'll be put in Slytherin." Albus said with a smirk, he saw Teddy cover his mouth to hide a smile.

Hugo looked at both of them his mouth gaping open, "You-you're kidding!"

Albus found it almost impossible not to smile, "Nope, I was talking to a kid before the sorting, his entire family had been in Gryffindor, but he acted like you and the sorting hat chose Slytherin for him."

Hugo look horrified, "M-mom! MOM!" He ran off to find his mom while Teddy, Albus, and Artie laughed.

Teddy managed to take a breath after a few minutes and say, "That-that was good, Al, he looked horrified."

"That was cruel." Artie said, but he was also smiling.

Teddy sat down by them, "Geez, I don't know why you're sitting out here, it's cold!"

"Yeah, but there's air out here unlike in there." Albus commented dryly, "This family sucks it up too fast."

Teddy shrugged, "True, I guess."

Artie kept glancing at Teddy and Albus could tell that he wanted to say something. Luckily, Teddy noticed too, "You alright there, Artie?"

"Oh, yeah, I was just wondering…er…Albus told me about-about the fact that you're-"

"Part were-wolf," Teddy said, no longer smiling, "Don't worry, I'm not mad or anything that you know. I'm not that dangerous if you're worried. I won't infect you or anything."

"Right, that's good, but on the full moon-"

"I just get kinda violent," Teddy shrugged, then noticing ALbus' look he corrected himself, "Okay, I get violent, but I don't transform into a werewolf. You don't need to worry."

"It's a full moon the day before Christmas though!" Artie said quickly.

This surprised Teddy, "Really….oh crap, um, well I'll stay out in a tent or something that night."

"ALBUS!" Albus winced at his mom's voice, "ALBUS GET IN HERE!"

"I believe Hugo just tattled…" Albus said getting up, "I'll see you guys in a second. I'M COMING MOM!"

He could tell Artie was very tense around Teddy still and didn't want to ditch him. Teddy was looking at Artie intensly though, and Albus could tell he was waiting for him to leave so he could talk. Perhaps he would just ask Artie the same question Albus did. Albus doubted Artie was as interested in astronomy as he claimed, since Albus had caught him sleeping in one of the classes.

"ALBUS, GET OVER HERE NOW!" Ginny screamed

For now, Albus had other things to worry about though, "See you in a bit."


	12. Chapter 12

The winter holidays went by slowly. The house seemed more crowded than ever, but Albus had never had so much fun. The parents minded their own business most the time while the kids played outside. It was two days before Christmas and all the kids were outside enjoying the snow. James and Will were chasing Gnomes, which were swearing at them angrily. Albus kept having snowballs magically thrown at him by Teddy. So, Fred and Anne joined in the fun, but they had to throw them at Albus instead of magic them. Artie was sitting with Rose watching the entire fiasco spread until everyone joined in the snowball fight. It was a total free for all and Albus was surprised none of the younger kids had tattled yet.

"Hugo, stop! You'll break a window if you use magic!" Lily yelled and threw a snowball at Hugo's face.

He spluttered and glared at her, "Oh yeah?" Somehow he was able to magically cause a snowball to hit Lily in the face.

She pouted and tried to do the same thing, but ended up hitting the back of Lucy's head. Lucy turned around looking for whoever hit her. She saw Lily and tugged at Dave's sleeve, "Dave, Lily hit me!"

"It's part of the game, Lucy, you're supposed to dodge the snowball!" Dave laughed, "Here have a snowball and go shove it in her coat."

Lucy took the snowball happily and chased after Lily who kept shouting that she hadn't meant to hit her. James went and grabbed Lily so that Lucy could catch up and put the snowball in her coat.

"James you big jerk!" Lily shouted and punched her brother's arm, "I'm going to kill you."

Lily got everyone throwing snowballs at James so that he was soaking wet. Even Artie and Rose joined in that one.

"Al, come on help me out here!" James yelled.

Albus laughed, "Are you kidding, this is hilarious James!"

James ran to hide for cover in the shed where Grandpa Weasley kept all his muggle stuff. The kids and Teddy stopped throwing snowballs as he hid out in there.

"I think he learned his lesson, Lily, you can stop throwing snowballs at the window. You don't want Arthur to get mad at you now do you?" Teddy said grabbing Lily's arm so she wouldn't break a window.

Lily frowned, "Fine, come on Hugo lets go make a snowman or something."

Hugo and Lily went to make snowmen closely followed by Louis and Lucy. They had made such a racket with throwing snow at James that Uncle Percy had poked his head outside. He did a head count and frowned.

"Teddy, where did James go?" Uncle Percy called out.

Teddy murmured under his breath, "Why am I always responsible."

"What?"

"He's in the shed!" Teddy called out.

"Well get him out, that's my father's shed he wouldn't want James messing with his things!" Uncle Percy yelled then shut the door.

Teddy sighed and kicked the door, "James, get outta there!"

James peeped his head out the door, "No one's going to throw any snowballs at me?"

He looked about and barely two seconds after he finished talking he got a face full of snow. The twins erupted into laughter from where they stood by the house.

"Fred, Anne….I'm going to kill you!" James roared and ran after them.

Artie started laughing as James chased after the twins, "The best thing is, they didn't even throw it!"

Albus high-fived him, "Nice aim, Artie."

Teddy sighed, "I better stop those three before they kill each other."

"Aw, come on Teddy, this'll be more fun to watch." Vic pulled Teddy away to behind the shed.

"Hmph, I don't think they're watching anything." Rose snorted.

"What gave you that idea?" Will asked rolling his eyes at his sisters obvious behavior.

"She really can't keep her hands off him…" Artie commented, "When's the wedding?"

They all laughed and went to join Lily and the other younger kids with their snowmen. Dave was annoying them by knocking them all down. After they successfully got Dave to stop, Mrs. Weasley had called them all in for hot drinks. Only Teddy and Vic were missing as the kids marched inside.

"Where is Victoire?" Aunt Fleur asked in her heavy French accent.

The kids snickered and Fred answered, "Oh she's busy."

Aunt Fleur frowned, "Busy? VICTOIRE?"

Vic came in a few seconds later her cheeks even rosier than they should have been. Teddy followed slightly behind ignoring Fred and Anne's questions.

Albus and Artie sat down a little ways away from the table and drank their drinks. Artie turned to Albus after a few minutes of silence and said, "Thanks, by the way."

"Thanks for what?" Albus asked confused.

"For inviting me here, you're family is amazing. Never before have I seen so many people shoved into a house like this, but you guys work it out great. I wouldn't ever have this much fun back at my house…with Sean and my mum and all." Artie smiled at Albus.

"Geez, if you love it so much you should live here." Albus said in a joking way, "Grandma wouldn't notice anything!"

Artie laughed, "I might do that! Would anyone miss me back at Hogwarts?"

"You still have to finish school, don't try and weasel out of that!" Albus laughed loudly and Rose went to join them.

"Artie, why are you trying to ditch us at school?" She asked smiling.

"Oh, I don't know," He shrugged and sipped his hot chocolate successfully scolding his mouth.

"Al!" Albus jumped and noticed Fred beckoning him from behind the stairs.

Albus got up and went to him, "What are you doing now Fred?"

"Just watch and enjoy the show. I decided it might be fun to mess with Hugo a bit more. Rosie and Artie should watch this too." He smiled mischievously.

"'Ey, Rose, Artie, get over here!" Albus called quietly.

The two came over and watched Fred and Anne terrorize Hugo until Uncle George had to come scold them himself. He took away the skiving snackbox they had been having Hugo eat. Rose was forced to go calm down her brother even though he wouldn't stop screaming that he was going to bleed to death.

"Hugo, calm down and eat the other half." Rose said impatiently, "Merlins beard kid, they've done this trick to you about a thousand times!"

"And it never gets old." James laughed with Will from where they sat.

"Ugh, why doesn't one of you help me?" Rose asked impatiently.

"Because this is just so fun to watch." Will smiled and sat back.

Uncle Ron came from the kitchen and grabbed Hugo's hand. He took the candy and forced Hugo to eat it. The bleeding immediately stopped, "Go play with Lily and Dave. The big kid's tricks are too much for you."

James and Will saw the trouble before Uncle Ron opened his mouth; "You kids need to start being a bit more nice."

"We didn't do it, Dad, it was the twins!" Rose objected.

"Whoever did it, I don't care! It's crazy enough in this house without you guys making Hugo scream every two minutes, now come help set up the tree." Uncle Ron dragged off James and Will by their shirts. Albus, Rose, and Artie followed smiling at them.

Turns out they didn't need to do much. All that was left was to put out presents and Louis was begging to put the star up. He was tugging at his dad's hand.

"Daddy, look what I can do!" He kept saying, but Bill was in the middle of a talk with Will about making fun of Hugo. "Daddy, look!"

No one was looking as Louis grabbed the star. Albus saw the star floating up towards the top of the tree and guessed that one of the parents had taken control from Louis. The little boy didn't start screaming though instead he started laughing. Albus also started laughing and said loudly so everyone could hear, "Hey, look, Louis has magic!"

Everyone looked now as the star settled on the top of the tree, a bit askew and wobbly, but no one dared moved it. Aunt Fleur hugged Louis saying how great he had done. Uncle Bill patted him and forgot about scolding Will. Will would thank Louis for that later. The entire family congratulated Louis about his first show of magic. The little boy looked overjoyed. Artie patted Louis on the head and turned to Albus.

"Did this happen everytime one of you guys showed your magic?" He asked.

"Yeah, expecially when I showed mine. My dad and mom called _everyone_ to our house to celebrate it. Usually when one of shows magic at our house we get congratulated the next time the entire family meets up." Albus explained.

"Why was yours so special?" Artie asked.

James butted in happily, seeing as this was his favorite subject Albus just sighed and let him talk, "Because little Al didn't show his magic till he was nine. He was a little squib for the longest time!" James playfully pinched Albus' cheek.

"Shut up, James." Albus punched him and James just walked away laughing. "That's his favorite subject."

"I can tell. It's fine though a lot of great wizards show their magic late." Artie patted Albus' arm and they helped move presents under the tree.

Albus woke up to a kick in the face. "Bloody hell!" He exclaimed and held his nose which wasn't bleeding, but it _hurt_. "Who in the right mind kicks me while I'm sleeping?"

He looked around, but everyone else was just waking up. They looked over at Albus sleepily he frowned, "Alright, who's missing?"

The boys looked around then said in unison, "Hugo."

Albus didn't bother getting dressed he ran down the steps into the kitchen where Hugo yelped and ran to hide.

"Hugo, I'm going to kick you in the nose and see how you like it!" Albus said running after him.

His father caught his shirt as he ran past and held him there until Uncle Ron dragged Hugo out of the broom closet.

"Hugo, why did you kick Albus?" Harry asked yawning a little.

"I didn't mean too! I didn't see him there…" Hugo whined and Albus rolled his eyes.

"Ah please, kid, no one just accidently aims a good kick at someones nose!" Albus grumbled.

"I _didn't_ mean too!" Hugo said again, but a bit louder.

Albus was about to say something back, but a look from his father said he should shut up. Grumpy, Albus trekked back upstairs 'accidently' stepping on Hugo's foot as he went up. Harry and Uncle Ron just rolled their eyes when Hugo complained. Everyone but Teddy and Artie had gone back to sleep. So Albus dressed silently without waking them. When he went back downstairs he sat down by Hugo and said.

"Look, no line of kids following me downstairs…I guess it _is _possible to not wake up everyone and still successfully dress."

Hugo pouted, but he didn't respond thankfully. Albus looked over at Teddy who was showing the usual signs of a full moon. His hair was turning gray and his eyes would eventually turn yellow. It was part of being half werewolf; he looked like a wolf on the day of a full moon. Albus saw that Artie also looked very tired, but it was probably because they had stayed up so late last night looking at the stars. Apparantly Artie _was_ really interested in astronomy because he knew everything! He even pointed out a different galaxy. Everyone listened to him when he showed them the stars. By everyone he meant the cousins since the parents thought they were all in their beds upstairs and hadn't noticed them sneak out.

"You alright, Artie? You seem really tired?" Harry asked.

"Oh I was just up a bit late." Artie smiled at Albus knowingly.

Albus smiled back and Harry didn't even ask what they had done. Albus knew his parents, grandparents, and Aunts and Uncles had long given up in catching the kids in one of their acts.

"Albus, have you and Artie done any of your homework?" Harry asked knowing the answer.

"Err…" Albus looked around for something to change the subject.

"Albus," Albus' father looked at him in a 'answer my question now, young man' sort of way.

"Uh, no, no we haven't. Neither has James. Fred and Anne haven't even looked at theirs." Albus said and tried to make up excuses as to why he shouldn't have to do it.

His father wouldn't hear them though, "Finish your breakfast and do your homework."

Albus grudgingly did as he was told; Artie followed him up to the bedroom where all the other boys were just getting up. James noticed him and smiled, "So, didja kill Hugo?"

"I wish, but he hid in the broom closet." Albus laughed, "Also, watch it, dad's trying to get us to finish our homework."

James winced, "Ouch, I haven't even looked at Slughorns essay yet, and it's a long one."

Artie pulled out his unfinished homework and started writing an essay on floating charms. Albus grudgingly set to work on the same essay. He was half-way through it when James returned from his breakfast. He looked in to good of a mood.

"What now?" Artie asked smiling.

"Louis has just figured out the best part of magic." James laughed, "Throwing things at people, all hell has broken loose down there!"

The three boys laughed as Will and Rose ran into the room for shelter. Albus looked went down the stairs a little ways to see Louis levitating knives, forks, plates, and anything else he could get his hands on. Artie whistled, "That kids got some good magic, even if he's destroying the entire kitchen showing it off."

They ran back upstairs with Lily following them. She went into the boys room and sighed, "I swear, he's gonna try and levitate this entire house!"

Those who had homework decided that now, if ever, would be the best time to do it. Lily just looked over Rose's shoulder and asked her about every other thing she could think of.

"So, how do you do a levitating charms? I mean I can levitate things, but not for long, at least not as long as Louis is." Lily asked.

Rose took a breath to answer her, but James cut her off, "Uh, no, Rose. I do _not_ want to deal with Lily helping Louis levitate this entire house."

Everyone laughed, except for Lily who pouted, "I'll learn soon enough, James."

"Yeah, two years," James shrugged, "It's not as soon as you may think, little Lily."

"I'm not that little!" Lily pouted, "Just wait, when _I_ learn magic, you're going to be the first person I duel."

"And you'll most certainly lose." James laughed, "Geez, Lil, I'll be a _fourth_ year by the time you start. You'd have better luck against Hugo or Dave when you learn magic."

Lily obviously wasn't happy with this. So, for the rest of the homework session she tried to make James quill fly out of his hand. It was afternoon by the time they had finally finished all of their homework. Artie was still looking tired, much to Albus' surprise.

"Hey, Artie, are you alright?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, don't I look fine?" He asked, obviously not sure why Albus kept asking him if he was alright.

"Well, no, not really. You look exhausted, should we have gone to bed earlier last night?"

"Yeah, probably." Artie shrugged, then he got up, "I'll be back in a bit."

James frowned as the scraggly kid disappeared, "Seriously, that kid never explains anything."

"He doesn't need to explain anything to you, James." Rose said with her nose still in a book about Transfiguration.

James rolled his eyes at the book she was reading, he grabbed it and shut it, "Rose, you do realize this is a textbook right? You're supposed to read what the teacher _tells_ you to read. It's not just some book to read when you're bored."

"Says who, James? Now give it back!" Rose objected and grabbed for the book. James quickly passed the book to Will who caught it.

Rose glared at the two boys seeing their game. "No, I won't be part of another of your games, now give me back my book!"

She grabbed for it again, but Will tossed it to James. James would have caught it, if Albus hadn't lunged for it at the same time. The two boys ended up one on top of the other with a book on Albus' head. Rose and Will laughed while James pushed Albus off of him.

"You idiot, what was that for?" He grumbled and Albus gave Rose back her book.

"Thanks, Al." She shot a glare at James and Will before settling back down to read.

"I wonder if things have calmed down downstairs." Will said, and to answer his question the twins came through the door with Louis right behind them.

"You know," Fred was saying, "It's too bad we won't be in school at the same time as you, Louis. You would be a great trouble maker to take over for us."

Anne nodded and patted Louis's head, "Yeah, I mean with the mess you made downstairs and how _nobody_ even got that angry with you!"

"That's a skill Anne and I have long grown out of." Fred agreed.

"It's something that could come in handy at times, if only we were young and cute again," Anne laughed and Fred joined in. Louis looked a bit confused, but then he laughed too.

"Ah, geez guys don't go corrupting Louis." Will said taking his brother's hand, "Now, how much trouble did you cause kid?"

"I got all the plates and stuff to float in the air, like what I did with the star. Everyone was really amazed-"

"If by amazed you mean freaked out that Louis was breaking everything." Fred laughed.

Louis just kept on talking though, "I smashed it all too, but Grandma was able to just go 'poof'!" Louis made a large hand motion as he said 'poof', "And everything was all back to normal. Everyone was really happy!"

Fred and Anne snickered, "If by happy you mean relieved that he had stopped breaking things and we could finally eat breakfast."

Louis looked at the twins then back at Will, obviously he wasn't sure if he was being made fun of or not. Will just sighed and asked, "How much trouble did you get in with mum and dad?"

Louis smiled, "Why would I get in trouble? Everyone was happy I could do magic!"

Fred started laughing, "Don't you get it, Will? Your little brother here has a gift me and Anne could only wish for right now."

Anne kneeled down and put her arm around Louis's shoulder, "The gift of cuteness-"

"He could destroy this house-"

"But the parents wouldn't mind-"

"They'd just 'poof' it back together again!" Fred nodded

"We could _really_ use that gift right now-"Anne started, but Will immedietly cut her off.

"No, Anne, you guys aren't using Louis for your silly tricks." He said firmly.

"Tricks?" Teddy appeared in the doorway staring at the twins suspiciously, "What tricks?"

"Nothing in particular, but I'm sure Willy there will give in once we tell him," Fred smiled and looked to Anne knowingly.

The two disappeared down the stairs, probably to think through some 'tricks' or whatever it was they wanted to do. Teddy sighed, "Those two are going to be troublesome."

"Like they haven't been already?" Lily stated blandly.

"True, but I better not catch you guys sneaking about tonight alright." Teddy said firmly looking each kid in the eye.

Everyone agreed they'd stay inside and Teddy left content with their answer. James threw down his quill and got up, "That's it I'm done with my homework!"

Rose grabbed his essay and read it over, James glared at her, "I'm not changing anything, Rose, so give it up now."

Rose rolled her eyes and put back down the parchment. She put the book back up to her face and tried to ignore Lily reading over her shoulder. Albus talked with Will and James about Quidditch for a while before the rest of the cousins burst into the room. Teddy wasn't with them neither was Artie, which concerned Albus a bit.

"All right, now that you're all in here, Anne and I have decided that this Christmas eve we aren't just sitting around." Fred said with a nod.

"Oh really, what do you plan to do?" Vic asked sarcastically, "Stand around all night?"

"You're hilarious Vic," Anne stated blandly, "But no, we were thinking of something a tad more exciting that what you do all night."

"I don't-"

"No you don't stand, but I guess you could say that you aren't exactly asleep all night long either. Don't think we haven't noticed that both you and Teddy are absent from your rooms at the same time." Fred smiled mischievously.

Vic shut up after that and the twins continued, "Now, usually we just sleep on Christmas Eve, but you know we're on _vacation_. We need to have some fun!"

"What are you two planning?" Molly asked impatiently.

They both smiled and Anne said, "We're going to sneak out tonight, that's all really. But, think about it, a full moon on the snow, it'll be beautiful. Also, we could go out into the fields and we would still be far away from Teddy where he's staying in his tent."

"That's your guy's master plan?" James asked blandly obviously not impressed, "I was expecting something a bit more…"

"Mischievous-"

"Daring-"

"Dangerous," The twins recited and looked at each other, Fred rolled his eyes, "We aren't looking to kill ourselves, James. We're just looking for some fun."

James flushed red; he hated being reminded of Halloween just as much as Albus. "Alright fine, so we'll just sneak out, whatever."

"Exactly, you can follow us, or you can do as Teddy says and stay in your bed all night long!" Anne smirked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Artie had appeared in the doorway, he was staring at Fred and Anne suspiciously.

"We, my dear scraggly friend, are talking about having an adventure tonight!" Fred said dramatically putting his arm around Artie, who didn't look pleased.

"Oh, now it's an adventure…" James rolled his eyes.

Fred and Anne shot him a look and Anne nodded, "Yes, perhaps we'll have an adventure. You can look for your own danger though."

"Or you guys can all stay inside and just sleep." Artie said, he obviously didn't agree with this plan.

Albus frowned, "Perhaps Artie is right guys. I mean Teddy will have a better sense of hearing and smell. He'll probably be really angry if he sees we've snuck out."

"Of course I'm right." Artie said still glaring at the twins, who hadn't moved away from Artie irritating him further.

"Look, Artie, if you don't want to join…which you obviously don't…then don't come along. While Anne and I will take whoever wants to come. It'll be a fun moonlight walk, come on Artie you'_re _the astronomy geek after all." Fred ruffled Artie's hair and moved away from him.

"Alrighty then, who's with us?" Anne asked looking at each person, "A nice stroll, no parents, we'll probably stop in the muggle town and see what they're up to."

Artie was also looking at each person, his green eyes hard and disapproving. Dave shrugged and said he was in, along with Lily, Hugo, Molly (to keep an eye on them, as she put it), then everyone but Albus and Artie had agreed to go. Even Vic had agreed under the same excuse as Molly. Albus knew that both of them just didn't want to be left out of any fun they had. Fred and Anne were looking back and forth between the two remaining boys expectantly. Albus looked at Artie apologetically as he gave in, "Yeah, I'll go too I guess."

Everyone looked at Artie, who was obviously unhappy and grumpy. He glared at each person, expecially Rose and Albus who looked away from him a bit embarrassed to be ditching him.

"Come on, Artie, it'll be fun. I thought you would enjoy this sort of thing?" Albus all but pleaded with his friend.

"Hmph, I thought you guys would all know that it's a bad idea to sneak out!" Artie spat and glared at Albus and James especially.

James turned even more red and glared back at Artie, "That's it; I've had enough of hearing about that! I've learned my lesson, but there aren't any werewolves out there to attack us now are there? Geez Artie it's a totally harmless little walk without our parents watching us. Please don't freak out at us!"

Artie rolled his eyes, "Fine, you guys do what you want!"

He left them and went downstairs. The rest of the day Artie was cold to Albus and the others right until he said he would like to sleep outside that night. Teddy said he'd share the tent with him. It'd be fine; they could have separate rooms in it. The parents reluctantly agreed. After dinner and desert everyone loitered around downstairs till about ten when the parents announced it was time for the kids to go to bed. Teddy and Artie went outside while in the rooms Anne and Fred explained their escape plans. It wasn't too difficult. The parents would be asleep by twelve and then they would sneak out to the front yard in two's and three's. Fred and Anne had fretted that Artie would tell on them, but he had grudgingly agreed he wouldn't spoil their 'fun'.

By twelve the first groups of kids were sneaking down the stairs. They had learned long ago how to get out the door and not activate Mrs. Weasleys security spells. Though it may seem she had everything covered she didn't know about the hole in wall. There was a hole in the house covered with a piece of the wall they had found. Mr. Weasley was supposed to have fixed it years ago before Teddy had even been born, but he had forgotten and now the kids used it as an escape route from the house. Albus had found the hole increasingly smaller every year they used it, and they had used it often. Teddy had the most trouble with it, but he had gotten to the point where he just undid the security spells then re-did them once everyone was outside.

Sneaking out was easy since the parents wouldn't expect them to do it on Christmas eve. So, everyone was out quicker than usual and they took off towards the field that led to Ottery St. Catchpole. Albus knew they wouldn't be able to go to the village, but playing in the snow would be enough for him. Sure, they could've just done this during the _day_, but what was the fun in that? So, Albus ran off with his cousins not even caring if Teddy could hear or smell him. It was fun breaking the rules. The only thing that nagged him was how Artie had acted. He usually wouldn't have minded sneaking out of the house. After all he had done it the night before, but why had he so been against it tonight?

**Hey everyone, so, I'm pretty low on what I'm doing from here, so don't expect this story to last much longer. I know for a fact only about fifteen people even read this, so it's going to be quite rushed to the end. I'm still contemplating on writing a second year, I'm really fond of all these characters and I don't want to stop. If anyone wants to help me out or wants me to continue could you message me? Thanks, ~Cloudshika **


	13. Chapter 13

"Al, come on don't lag behind!" James hissed and dragged his brother along, "We've got to get out of ear shot!"

Albus ran behind James and looked behind him to see the darkened burrow. The tent in the backyard had a light in it. Albus guessed it was Teddy since he rarely slept on a full moon. The light went out though and Albus wondered if Artie had somehow had managed to get Teddy to go to sleep, or even take the wolf's bane potion. After all, Artie probably didn't want a half-mad Teddy walking around while he was sleeping. The cousins all ran off into the field beyond the burrow and ended up sitting around doing absolutely nothing.

"What do we do now? We all know that going to the village won't happen. Not unless we're begging to be caught in the morning." Will said, throwing some snow in the air.

"I'm not staying out here for more than an hour," Molly warned, "And I'll being taking anyone nine and under back with me to go to bed." She stared at the younger kids who didn't argue too much. Louis and Lucy were already yawning anyway.

Fred and Anne also seemed to be feeling the anticlimax of the night. They stared about gloomily trying to think of something to do. James snorted, "Our masterminds are out of ideas!"

Fred glared at him, "I don't see you coming up with anything, James."

"It's cold." Rose stated.

Anne threw a snowball in her face, "How's it now?"

Rose spat out snow and gave her a dark look, "Well, you're about to be just as bad."

Anne didn't even get to respond Rose tackled her into the snow and shoved snow down her coat. "How do you like it now, Anne, you're the bottom of the trick!" Rose laughed.

Fred obviously not enjoying seeing his sister beaten joined the fight, "No you don't, Rosie, you have two to fight!"

He jumped at Rose, but Albus intercepted happily shoving snow in Fred's face. Fred spat and glowered at Albus. The fight would have continued, but Dave shushed everyone. Dave was usually jumping into battles like these, so everyone knew they should probably be concerned if he was shushing them.

"What's up, Dave?" Molly asked confused, "I don't hear or see anything."

"Shut up, Molly, listen and you might hear it," Dave hissed.

Albus got off Fred and Rose did the same with Anne. They all stood still and listened, but all Albus could hear was the very distant sound of carolers in the village. It was amazing that they could sing that loud. James looked at Dave skeptically, "Look, Dave, there is nothing there!"

Dave glared at James, but everyone shrugged it off as Dave hearing things. He grumbled, "I really _did_ hear something. I swear it."

Lucy looked at her brother and grabbed his hand, "I think you're telling' the truth, Davie."

Dave patted her shoulder, she was the only one allowed to call him 'Davie'. He found it a silly name to have even though that's what his parents had called him when he was little. Everyone was talking again and another fight had broken out between Lily and James. James was at a disadvantage because Lily was able to make snowballs fly at him, even if they didn't always hit their mark. Albus noticed that Dave was still straining to see and hear something that wasn't there. He sighed, "Dave, come on, let's have a bit of fun. No one is going to be out here much longer. The twin's idea was a bit lame. Even they agree."

Dave either didn't hear him or chose to ignore because he just turned around and looked in a different direction. Albus scowled, "What exactly did you hear that has you so set on finding it?"

"A howl." Dave said simply, and squinted his eyes to see through the flakes of snow that were now falling.

"A-a what?" Albus stammered hoping he had heard him wrong.

"A howl…like a wolf's howl. I'm looking for the wolf to see if it's nearby. I guess it's not." Dave shrugged, obviously not too worried anymore, "Maybe Teddy just learned a new trick or something."

"Yeah," Albus smiled weakly, "Maybe."

Albus hoped that the howl had been Teddy or a lone wolf. The thought of werewolves chilled him and made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Albus ran to his older brother and grabbed his arm. He quickly whispered what Dave had said to him. Albus saw his same reaction pass over James face, it disappeared quickly though.

"Y-you don't think, those werewolves Teddy has been hanging out with have come here…do you?" James asked nervously glancing up at the full moon.

Albus shrugged, "I don't know, but I do not like the twins idea anymore."

Dave jumped, he had heard the howl again, and it had been louder. This time it wasn't just him who looked towards the town, everyone turned. They had all heard the howl split the air. Albus saw James go pale; they knew that wasn't just some wolf…that had been a werewolf's howl. Albus looked at Rose who nodded in agreement. They should go back as soon as possible. Vic cleared her throat and said a bit nervously, "Perhaps…we should go back…a tad early?"

Everyone that went to Hogwarts nodded their heads, they knew a werewolves howl, they had heard multiple on Halloween. The younger kids were a bit frightened by the older kid's reaction and followed obediently. Fred and Anne had fallen silent and they looked almost as white as James.

"Say, Al, you don't think that could be…a werewolf…do you?" Fred asked quietly with Anne at his side.

Albus shook his head; he didn't want to answer because he didn't want to hear the answer. Fred understood though and, if it was even possible, went a bit paler.

"Where'd Hugo go?" Rose suddenly asked looking around her. "Lily wasn't he with you?"

"No, after that wolf howled I thought he ran off to go ahead of us." Lily explained.

Vic looked angry, "He ran off! Ugh, now we need to find him!"

"He'll show up back at the burrow, usually you guys just ditch him." Lily looked at everyone evenly. Albus knew that everyone was trying to hide how freaked out they were from Lily and those younger than her, but he also knew Lily was smart enough to see straight through it. "Al, James, what's going on?"

"Nothing, let's just find Hugo." Albus said quickly and grabbed Lily to go in one direction.

"Al, we can't split up!" Vic all but shouted at him, "Then we'll just lose each other!"

Albus was at a loss, but he didn't want Hugo to be left out by himself, especially not with a werewolf around. "We've got to though, how else are we gonna find him? Toting around everyone will just get in the way!"

"How about this," Rose intercepted quickly, "Molly you take Dave, Lily, Louis, and Lucy back. The rest of us, we'll look around."

Molly agreed and took the four kids back. The rest split up, against Vic's better judgment, into two groups. Vic, Will, and James went one direction while Albus, Rose, Fred, and Anne backtracked. They had made Molly agree to come and get them if she found or saw Hugo. Albus felt increasingly nervous as he trekked about the fields in the growing snow.

"We really can't let those kids know about it being a werewolf." Fred said, his teeth now chattering, "It'd be stupid to scare them."

"I'm sure Lily has figured out something is up, same with Dave. Those two aren't stupid." Albus sighed, "What're we supposed to tell them?"

"We'll come up with something I'm sure, but let's just focus on my idiotic little brother," Rose growled.

They couldn't find Hugo and they hadn't heard anything from Molly or Vic. This and the fact that the snow was becoming a wall of white, made Albus pretty gloomy. Suddenly, he saw a shape in the white. He put his arm out and the party of four stopped. Albus was a bit nervous unsure if it was Hugo or not.

"Albus?" A voice called out, it wasn't Hugo's.

"T-teddy?" Albus stuttered, "We're in deep trouble now."

Teddy ran up to them, he glared at them with fiery yellow eyes, "_Are you out of your MIND!"_ He yelled, "Didn't I specifically tell you _not_ to try and pull any of your tricks tonight!" He glared pointedly at the twins who wouldn't meet his eyes. "Fred, Anne, one of you explain what you're doing. Is it only you four?"

Anne looked at Fred who looked back, they shrugged, and Anne spoke, "We were just planning on sneaking out tonight. Usually that's what we do during vacations. None of us remember ever sneaking out on Christmas Eve though, so Fred and I thought it'd be nice for a change."

"So, even though I told you not to sneak out you did?" Teddy growled his hand over his face; obviously he was trying to keep his temper. "Is it only you four?"

Albus shook his head, "No, it was everyone. Vic, James, and Will are somewhere around here. Molly took the younger kids back in."

"Didn't you hear that howl? Obviously a werewolf lives around here, you guys need to go back inside Molly had sense!" Teddy snarled, now he was glaring at them again.

"We _were_ going inside, but Hugo ran off somewhere. That's why we're split up!" Rose explained distressed at hearing there truly was a werewolf somewhere out in the fields.

Teddy now looked worried, "Hugo is missing?"

Rose nodded, "We've got to find him!"

"Yeah, I'll help, but it'd be best if I did so alone. You know how much energy it takes to control myself around you guys. Alright go find the others. If you find him, just go straight inside. Turn on the lights then off and I'll know you guys are alright. Got it?"

They nodded obediently and ran off to find the others. It was near to impossible to see through the darkness and snow though. Albus wanted to call out for Hugo or something, but he felt he was making enough noise just crunching through the snow. Rose grew more and more distressed as they went.

"I'm going to kill that kid," Fred mumbled so Rose wouldn't hear him.

Albus could tell Rose was on the verge of tears she was so worried about Hugo. Albus patted her awkwardly, "It'll be fine, Rose, he's probably heading back to the house without us!"

Rose sniffed, "I hope so."

"Hey guys, did you find him?" James suddenly appeared followed by Will and Vic.

"We had hoped you had." Fred replied dismally, "Teddy's helping us now. He found out we were sneaking about."

Everyone was silent and still for a moment. They were at a loss; there was nothing else to do except keep looking. With the weather as it was, it could take well until morning to find Hugo.

"Well, let's-"

"Shh!" Fred slapped his hand over Vic's mouth.

They fell silent and then they heard it. It was the sound of a child screaming farther into the fields. Rose jumped into action immediately.

"Hugo!" She screamed and disappeared into the snow.

Albus looked at everyone for a second then ran after her. He heard everyone else following, he knew they all felt the same sense of urgency. Was Hugo being attacked by the werewolf? Albus could see Rose now and he knew she was just running blindly. The wind could have picked up Hugo's yell from anywhere.

"Al, over there!" James shouted, "I see someone!"

Albus looked over to where James was pointed, and indeed there was someone standing there.

"Rose," Albus shouted, she looked back and saw what they were pointing at. All seven kids ran over to the shape. It was Hugo.

Fred grabbed the kid by the coat and twirled him around so they could see his face. He was completely unmarked in any way. Rose hugged him, "Hugo, you idiot why did you run off?"

"Sorry, Rose, I wanted to know who made the howling sound." Hugo said he actually seemed sorry too.

Fred looked furious, "What the hell did you yell for? You had us worried!"

"You were worried?" Hugo seemed interested by this idea of someone other than his sister or parents caring whether or not he was okay.

James rolled his eyes, "Yeah, of course we were worried; we didn't want you to freeze to death now did we?"

Hugo gave a little 'oh' and nodded, Fred asked again, "Why did you scream, seriously we thought something was eating you."

"I saw some weird animal thing. It was really scary and had glowing eyes. I think it's what made the howling noise. I screamed and ran away from it. Then you guys found me." Hugo explained.

Rose looked in the direction Hugo ran from, along with everyone else. Albus shook his head, "We need to go. Come on, Teddy will be waiting for our signal that Hugo is safe."

"Teddy was looking for me?" Hugo asked even more amazed that Teddy would care about him.

"You know, kid, we actually do care if you live or die. We just don't care when you're being a brat." Anne said rolling her eyes. Hugo still seemed amazed.

Albus only really cared about getting back to the house at the moment, but he looked at Hugo, "Here's the plan, alright kid? We're going to get back to the house. Hang up our coat and stuff, and then never _ever_ mention this night again. To _any_one."

Hugo nodded, "I good with that, I don't want to think about that creepy looking monster. Or it's glowing eyes." He shivered, either with cold or fear or a combination of both Albus didn't know.

"I know what you mean kid." Albus never could get those glowing red eyes out of his mind, or the yellow stained teeth out of his head.

James seemed to be thinking about the same sort of things since he got jumpy and kept looking for the burrow. Fred and Anne were in the lead, and James kept pestering them how much farther away they were.

"James, shut up!" Fred shouted, losing his patience, "You have just as much as an idea as I do!"

Another howl split the air; Hugo cringed and got closer to his sister. Albus looked behind him and luckily nothing was there. Vic shooed them along, she kept looking behind though. Albus almost shouted with joy as the dark shape of the burrow came into view. No lights were on, but he could see someone waiting by where the hole in the wall should be. As they got closer Albus could tell it was Molly. She let out an audible sigh, "Thank god, Hugo are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine." Hugo mumbled.

"Good, now don't do it again." Molly said harshly, "Get inside and stay quiet, okay, we don't want our parents finding out about this!"

Hugo pushed in the piece of wall and crawled through silently. Molly followed, and they all started crawling in. It seemed like a painfully slow process because they were being extra careful about noise. Albus was the last one to go in; before he went in he looked out to the fields. A large wolf-like shape was outlined through the snow and moonlight. Albus forgot how to breathe and stared at the shape terrified. James reached out and pulled Albus inside roughly.

"Forget it, it can't get in here!" He hissed and went up the stairs after the others.

Albus followed and flicked the lights on and off when he got up to the top of the stairs. He didn't dare look out the window, he knew that it would still be there, and the last thing Albus wanted to see before he slept would be the werewolf's glowing, savage eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

The room was completely silent when Albus woke up. This sort of thing was so rare that Albus bolted up to see if everyone was okay. They were and surprisingly everyone was still sleeping. Albus sighed softly and looked over to where Artie slept on his other side, he wasn't there. Then Albus remembered that he had slept in the tent last night because he thought it would be a bad idea to sneak out last night. Albus hung his head; it had been a bad idea he had to apologize to Artie right away. Getting dressed silently Albus crept down the stairs past the girl's room, he guessed that they were all probably still sleeping too. When he got downstairs though all the adults were up. They looked at Albus and his father laughed.

"So, you guys finally decided to get up?"

"Just me actually, everyone else is still sleeping." Albus shrugged.

"You kids need to go to bed sooner." Aunt Audrey said harshly, "I can't believe you'd still be sleeping in this late."

Albus looked at the time, it was nearly noon. He noticed Artie was at the back door talking to Teddy. Albus walked over there.

"Err, Artie." He said in a bit of a dejected tone.

Artie looked at him and also lowered his eyes, then at the same time they both said, "I'm sorry!"

Albus looked at him surprised, "What in the world are you sorry for? I should have listened to you, we all should have. I'm sure Teddy told you about last night." Albus looked at Teddy who shrugged.

"Yeah, he told me. I do still think it was a bad idea, but I shouldn't have acted so rudely towards you. I was concerned last night when Teddy took off saying there was a werewolf. I didn't know at the time you guys hadn't gone inside. Don't worry I won't tell your parents." He looked at Albus hoping that he would accept his apology.

"Don't worry about it Artie its fine. Next time you are against something, I'm listening to you. Also, Teddy, why was there a werewolf out there last night? He didn't follow you did he?" Albus looked at Teddy who shook his head.

"I don't know where that one came from, but just forget it okay? It won't bother us if we don't go frolicking around its territory at midnight on a full moon." He looked into the dining room, "Where's everyone else?"

"Still sleeping, I should probably wake them up." Albus sighed, "Want to come help me Artie?"

Artie nodded and they trekked back up the stairs. Albus was glad Artie was in a much better mood now. He didn't like it when Artie was moody; it kind of scared him sometimes. Also, he was starting to see patterns in the mood swings, but he didn't dare mention them to Artie unless he took it the wrong way.

"So, are we just going to wake them up?" Artie asked, a bit of a mischievous gleam entering his eyes.

"What were you thinking?" Albus asked interested.

"Well, I went through Fred's 'inventions' he's got something that'll make a big band, it'll be a great way to wake them up." Artie smiled, "Also, it'll teach them a lesson for sleeping in late."

"Alright then, how're we going to find this 'big bang'?" Albus asked smiling.

Artie pulled a weird round object that looked a bit like a muggle bouncy ball, "I have it right here. I was going to give it back to Fred eventually, but I thought now would be a good time."

Albus laughed and opened the door to the room, barely anyone was stirring they were all still asleep.

"Perfect, here it goes!" Artie threw the ball and slammed the door shut as you heard a large bang.

Albus and Artie laughed as the boys scuffled inside the room yelling and swearing. Finally, the commotion stopped so Albus and Artie went in to see the damage. It wasn't bad, it just looked like the bouncy ball wouldn't stop bouncing and it had caused some sort of fireworks and confetti to set off in the room. Albus laughed and the boys glared at him. Fred was watching with amusement as the boys chased after the ball.

"It won't stop until it's tired; we haven't figures out how to catch it yet." He laughed; Fred didn't seem to mind being woken up by one of his own creations. The other boys on the other hand were grumbling.

"Bloody hell, Al, why'd you wake us up like _that_?" Will growled picking confetti out of his slightly singed hair.

"Seemed a bit more entertaining." Albus shrugged, "Also, it was Artie's idea."

Artie smiled and the boys just got dressed and trudged downstairs. The adults looked at them surprised; it was to be expected though. They were singed and a couple of boys still had confetti stuck to them, all except Albus and Artie.

"What happened to you boys?" Uncle George asked, he looked slightly amused, but was staring at Fred.

"Don't look at me Dad!" Fred quickly objected, "It may have been my creation, but it definitely wasn't _me_."

Harry looked at Albus and Artie who smiled sheepishly, "What did you boys do?"

"We woke them up." Artie said simply and smiled.

"How?"

"We used one of Fred's creations, it looked interesting, and we wanted to make a bit of a bang." Albus said cheerily.

Harry sighed and went back to reading the morning's newspaper. Albus was interested by one of the pictures and when his father set it down he quickly snatched it. Artie and James read over his shoulder as he skimmed the article titled: **Strange sightings at Hogwarts!**

**Complaints from parents have been flooding the ministry since October. It has been said that sightings of 'wolf like creatures' have been seen in the Forbidden Forest that is located alongside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The ministry has looked into this matter, but nothing has come up. No signs of these creatures have been found. Many have thought the sightings nothing more than a tired student's hallucination. While the students are mostly away for the holidays a thorough search has been conducted of the forest. Nothing was out of the ordinary. The Hogwarts ground keeper Rubeus Hagrid was even asked to try and keep track of the forests population of creatures…**

Albus stopped reading the article. It seemed that other students had seen werewolf like figures in the forest by Hogwarts. Was the ministry really going to just let it slide as hallucinations though? James looked angry and Artie looked worried.

"Hallucinations, how stupid," James growled.

"Well, at least we know that they're gone." Artie shrugged, "We won't have any more werewolf troubles."

"Or they're just hiding." James stared at Teddy who was talking to Harry in a hushed tone, pointing at the short article that Albus had thrown back onto the table.

"It doesn't matter, James, let's please not get involved." Albus sighed.

"Fine, you don't have to get involved." James said, "But I'm going to figure out what Teddy is doing." He pulled out a silvery cloak, their father had taken it away, but James had promptly taken it back. James ran into another room to put it on.

"I'm not getting involved." Albus mumbled and looked at Artie who was shaking his head. "We aren't going to do anything right?"

Artie sighed, "I think…no matter what happens we're going to end up being pulled into this some way or another. Probably because of James."

Albus shook his head and went up to the room to help clean up the mess.

"Merry Christmas!" A booming voice filled the house and Albus ran from the living room to the door.

It was dinner and everyone had opened their presents and was celebrating. Guests had been arriving not that the house wasn't full enough.

"Hagrid!" Albus cried and he and Artie hugged the half-giant.

Hagrid patted them, "How are yeh then boys?"

"We're great, what took you so long?" Artie asked.

"Those darn ministry officials holdin' meh back ta check tah fores'" Hagrid growled, "There ain't notin' out of the ordinary wit' tha' fores'"

Albus and Artie nodded and led him into the family room where he took up an entire couch and started talking to Harry enthusiastically. James was talking to Will in a hushed tone, but Will didn't look too amused.

"What are you doing James?" Albus asked going over to them.

"He's convinced that Teddy is running with a bunch of werewolves that are living in the forbidden forest and are going to attack Hogwarts." Will said blandly.

Artie and Albus stared at James incredulously, "You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not! I know I'm right too, it makes sense trust me!"

"What reason would they have to attack Hogwarts?" Artie asked.

"I-I don't know, but it doesn't matter, we have to attack them before they do it to us!" James said, he sounded slightly insane.

"Who are we attacking?" Fred, Anne, and Rose joined in the small huddle.

"Werewolves." James growled.

Fred blinked and looked at Albus, "What's wrong with your brother?"

"I wish I knew," Albus sighed, "He's got this crazy idea that there's a pack of werewolves running around the Forbidden Forest and _we_ have to stop them."

"James…you're an idiot." Anne said simply, "The ministry has checked and re-checked that forest, there are no werewolves in there. Have you been having nightmares or something?"

"Don't tease me!" James huffed, "I haven't been having nightmares. I've been listening in on my dad and Teddy's conversations."

"Why do you look so proud of that?" Rose sighed, "Seriously, that's not something you should be doing."

Everyone nodded and James sputtered, "B-but now I know about the werewolves, I know that they are-are gonna attack us and that we need to fight them."

"You need to get some help; something is not right with your brain." Will sighed, "James I've know you since forever and you've never seemed this insane before."

"I'm not insane!" James objected.

"You seem like it, just forget those werewolves. They aren't our problem." Albus growled and turned to join in the party.

"Albus I know you have nightmares too. You see their eyes and hear that howl; you want to get rid of them as much as I do!" James spat.

"Yes, I would love to be free of werewolves, they give me the creeps. I'm not going to go running up to them and try and fight though. I'm not an idiot. We are no match for werewolves. What do you expect to do, run up to them with the little knowledge you know of spells. You're only a second year; you can't go and fight werewolves." Albus ranted.

"Dad fought a basilisk."

"He only fought that basilisk to save mom, he wouldn't have just gone down there to stop some nightmares." Albus walked away fuming with Artie and Rose quickly following. Will and the twins stayed with James trying to get him to see sense.

"We're going to have some problems when we get back to Hogwarts." Artie sighed, "There's no way to stop him forever he is dead set on getting himself killed."

Rose nodded, "Albus, you're going to need to talk to him again."

"Let's just _please_ try and enjoy Christmas right now. I'll worry about James later." Albus sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

"'Bye everyone!" Albus yelled out the window of the Hogwarts express as it got ready to leave.

"Be good now, Albus, I don't want to hear of any more adventures from you and James!" Albus's mom said over the racket of the train and other students.

"Of course not, Mom," Albus smiled, he meant to keep it, whether James did or not.

Albus waved goodbye and the train took off. James wasn't waving goodbye though, he went straight into a compartment. Artie cast a worried glance and Albus and followed him.

"James," Artie entered the compartment, "You've given up on your werewolf theory, right?"

"No," James said with finality, "I'm going to fight them, whether you help me or not. I have the invisibility cloak."  
"James, you were supposed to give that to Dad!" Albus cried shocked.

"So, Dad won't need it! I will!" James growled, Albus rolled his eyes his brother had truly lost his mind.

"We're not going to let you fight werewolves, James." Rose crossed her arms and sat down petting her cat, Cloud.

James glowered, "You can't stop me from doing anything."

"James, I agree with them." Will came into the compartment and joined them, "You've got to be insane to go after those werewolves."

"I'm not insane!" James shouted, "Stop saying I am, you guys keep giving me pitying glances and talk behind my back. I know what I'm doing and I've had enough of you guys doubting me! I at least thought you would help me Will, we're best friends!"

"Yeah, and as your best friend and cousin, I'm saying this is a bad idea." Will wouldn't look at James as he said it though.

Everyone was quiet for a while. All you could hear was Cloud's purring and Merlin hooting softly. James refused to look at them or talk to them so he stared out the window. Albus looked at his brother dismally; James really wasn't acting like himself.

"Well, well," A harsh voice said, "Enjoy your holiday scruffy?"

Artie turned and glared at his brother who was standing at the doorway with Scorpious, Avery, and Goyle. "What do you want, Sean?"

"Well that's not a very nice hello. I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks and that's how you greet me. How rude," Sean laughed.

"You don't deserve anything more than that." Albus spat at him.

Sean looked at Albus like he was a piece of unpleasant food, "Oh look, it can talk."

Scorpious and his cronies snickered and Sean smiled, Albus suppressed the urge to punch him in the face, "What're you even doing here, Sean, no one in this compartment can even tolerate you?"

Sean snorted, "I'm visiting my dear little brother."

"I don't want to talk to you." Artie said still glaring at Sean.

"I was just wondering how your vacation went, nothing dangerous happened right? No…hairy situations?" Sean smiled mockingly.

"Get out of here," Artie growled.

"You know, Christmas was so very peaceful for mum and me. She told me…multiple times… how glad she was that you were with your weasels and potty's." Sean sneered.

"I'm so glad you had fun." Artie rolled his eyes.

Sean looked unhappy that his taunting wasn't affecting Artie the way it was supposed to. "You know, Shaggy, mum said that without you the house would be much better off."

"You know, prat, I think that without your idiocy crowding this compartment we'd be able to breathe better." James growled, finally talking.

Sean glared at all of them, "Prat am I? Just you guys wait, you'll wish you had never met shaggy by the end of this year."

Artie stood up as did Albus; they both had had enough of Sean. Sean just laughed though, "Did I make you mad Potty? Oh, I'm sorry, I'll be sure to leave then. Don't anger a Potter after all; he may sic Daddy on me!"

Artie pushed Albus out of the way and went to stand right in front of his brother, he held out his wand threateningly, "I've had enough of you, Sean, Mr. Potter is a great man you've never met him so you wouldn't know anything!"

"I forgot, you were hanging out with the _famous_ people over the break. I'm sorry; I suppose I should start bowing down to you too then." Sean sneered. "Put down your wand, Shaggy, you don't know any spells that could affect me."

Artie put down his wand, but he kept his fists raised, this caused a strange reaction in Sean.

"You wouldn't dare punch me!" He spat, "Mum would kill you."

"You'd be surprised to what I would dare to do, Sean." Artie growled.

"Come on, Scorpious, these guys aren't worth our time." Sean glared at Artie as he left, "Have fun at school, Shaggy."

Sean walked off with Scorpious and his cronies following. Fred and Anne entered the compartment right as they left, "They seemed peeved."

"Idiot," Artie growled and sat down, "Has Scorpious, Goyle, and Avery bowing down to him. Can't keep his mouth shut, he just loves the fact he's in Slytherin and I'm not."

"He's a git, Artie, you said so yourself on the first day, don't pay him any attention." Albus sighed and also sat down, "Just ignore him."

"Oh please, Albus, you looked like you wanted to hex him just as much as Artie did," Rose said glaring at both of them, "And you both know that you can't go starting fights with him every time you see him in the corridors."

"When a guy is that much of an idiot, I wouldn't mind punching him every time I saw him." James said it looked as if he had forgotten his anger at his family in place of the anger for Sean.

Rose rolled her eyes and read a book. Her cat slunk off into the corridors of the train. Albus looked at her, "Rose, you do realize you just lost your cat, right?"

Rose put down her book, looked around and sighed, "He'll show up." She kept reading.

Albus shook his head, and the rest of the train ride went by without anything big happening.

"We just got back from vacation and they already expect us to do all these assignments. Ugh, I'm going to drown in all this parchment." Fred complained loudly and fell over dramatically. Anne laughed and sat back from her own homework.

They had been back at Hogwarts for a week. Everything seemed like it was back to normal. James hadn't mentioned werewolves ever since the train. Their father hadn't even sent a letter angrily telling James to give back the invisibility cloak. The teachers were giving them more homework since the finals would be in a couple of months. Rose was already studying hard for them, much to everyone else's annoyance. She and Molly would constantly try and get the others to study, but they all used the same excuse, "It's only January!"

Molly was now looking over at Fred and Anne annoyed, "Perhaps you wouldn't have so much homework if you had actually done your homework over the break."

The twins looked at her innocently, "Homework over the break?" Fred mused.

"How boring," Anne snickered.

Molly sighed and went back to her essay. Will and James were joking in the corner and ignoring their own homework. Albus had asked Will earlier about James. He had said that James was his old self again and that perhaps their talk on the train had gotten to him after all.

"Albus, what do you do to the potion after you've stirred in counter clockwise three times. I can't remember, but I know it has to do with cutting something up." Artie asked perplexed, "Cut up…newt's tail? No…or perhaps that is it."

Rose sighed, "Its cut up rat's tail, not newt's tail, Artie."

"Oh, right, thanks Rose." Artie quickly scribbled down a few more lines in his potions essay.

Albus quickly scribbled down the same thing. Even though their tests wouldn't be as difficult as the other years, Rose was still worried about failing. Albus also had his worries at times but he knew that he could just cram right before the tests.

"Oh what was the wand movement, Flick swish…no…ah there it is swish and flick!" Rose stated triumphantly, "_Wingardium Leviousa!" _

Fred and Anne's essays flew up away from the table they were working at. They scowled at Rose, "You know Rose-"

"It's kinda hard to do our homework-"

"When it's up in the air."

Rose dropped the parchments and Fred scowled; "Now we are truly covered in homework."

Everyone laughed as the twins tried to recover their scattered papers. Albus yawned, "I'm too tired to do this essay I'll finish it tomorrow."

Artie agreed and they both got up. Rose glared at them, "Don't expect me to help you tomorrow then."

"Okay," Albus shrugged, "It's not like the rest is hard, we can just look in the book or something."

"I'd like to see that day." Rose sniffed and closed her Charms book.

Everyone soon followed Albus's lead and went up to bed. Albus was almost into his room when movement caught his eye. His brother hadn't gone to bed. Instead he was sitting alone in the commons room scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. Albus squinted to try and see the paper better, and he felt his heart sink when he saw the underlined title to the scribbling. _Plans_.


	16. Chapter 16

"GO JAMES!" Albus shouted as his brother flew by the spectators on the Gryffindor side. It was the final Qudditch game of the school year and James had been excited for weeks. For the last four months Artie and Albus had been stealing James's plans to attack the werewolves in the forbidden forest. He had been annoyed by the disappearances of the plans, but he hadn't figured out who had stolen them yet. It was May after all and they had finals to worry about.

"_Potter has the Quaffle and is heading towards the Ravenclaw goal!"_ Albus heard the announcer shout. "_HE SCORES! The score is now 20-30 Gryffindor! Ravenclaw still has a chance to catch up though..."_

Albus tuned out the announcer. Rose was watching the game through her father's binoculars again. This was the biggest game of the year for the Qudditch Cup. Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. James flew by again and Albus cheered along with the rest of the family. James smiled and waved at them, and then at a couple of Gryffindor girls who swooned a little. Albus scowled and the announcer screamed into the mic; "_RAVENCLAW SCORES, it's now tied and it's anyone's game." _

The first year girls in front of Albus started chanting for Gryffindor, and Meagan Cormack screamed loudest of all, "I KNOW YOU CAN SCORE JAMES!"

James looked over for a second grinned then got back into the game. Albus rolled his eyes, but then he saw the usual flash of a seeker chasing the snitch. Anna Sey, the announcer was again screaming in the microphone.

"_Ravenclaw's seeker has spotted the snitch. The Gryffindor's seeker is hot on her tail though. It's a close battle and the chasers are still scoring! 40-40! Gryffindor is ahead of Ravenclaw and is almost at the snitch!"_

Albus started screaming with the rest of the crowd excited by how close this game was going to be.

"_It looks like the Weasley twins are trying to hit the Ravenclaw seeker_!"

Albus saw the bludger go right past the Ravenclaw seeker's hand. She recoiled and gave the Gryffindor seeker just enough time to grab the snitch.

"_The beaters plan worked! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" _Anna screamed even though she was a Ravenclaw.

Albus and the rest of the family poured out of the stands to wait for the twins and James. The team emerged talking excitedly to Fred and Anne who were flushed with pride. Albus ran up to them and laughed, "That was amazing, you guys are awesome!"

Alan Spinner was nodding enthusiastically, "You guys just won us the Cup you deserve to hold it!"

Fred and Anne took the cup grinning ear to ear. A crowd of Gryffindors along with the rest of the team crowded around them congratulating them on their brilliant move. Albus followed the crowd back to the commons room. He had never seen the twins this happy from something that wasn't a trick. A huge party took place in the commons room. The team was of course the center of it. Fred and Anne kept telling and re-telling how they had hit the bludger right at the Ravenclaw seeker. Albus went up to them while they were by themselves.

"So, which one of you actually hit the bludger?" He asked.

Fred and Anne grinned. "We're not going to tell."

"Why not?" Artie asked appearing beside Albus.

"Because, then only one of us would get to be known." Fred shrugged.

Anne added on, "We always take the credit together, one of isn't known better than the other."

Albus laughed, "Makes sense I guess."

It was about an hour after the game before Albus realized he hadn't seen James in a while. He looked around and spotted the group of girls that usually crowd around him. A few looked pouty.

"Hey, Meagan-" Albus started, but once Meagan saw him she started talking.

"Albus, there you are I've been looking all over for you! Where is your brother I've been looking for him _all_ night? I mean the least he could do is thank me for my cheering. He needn't hide from us; we just wanted to congratulate him. He's not usually like this is he?" Meagan pouted. Albus blinked he wasn't sure if he had understood all that.

"Uh…"

Meagan scowled, "You don't even know where he is do you?"

"Uh, no," Albus shook his head, "No, I was hoping _you _had seen him since you guys are so obsessed with him and all."

Katie Lott scowled at him too, "We are not _obsessed_ we just think he's a good Qudditch player. He's also really good looking. You wouldn't understand."

"I would hope not." Albus mumbled, and then he said louder, "Well, if you see him tell me."

Albus turned back into the crowd of Gryffindors looking for James or Artie. He found Rose and Artie talking to Will.

"Hey, guys!" Albus ran over to them, "Have you seen James?"

Will frowned, "So you're looking for him too, we were hoping you had seen him. Isn't he by that gaggle of girls?"

"No, I just checked." Albus sighed, "Perhaps he's in his room?"

"No, I checked that too." Will looked worried, "I did notice that the invisibility cloak is gone though."

Albus nodded and looked at Artie who nodded. They grabbed Rose and escaped the party out into the hallway.

"Do you think-"Albus started and Artie interrupted.

"Yeah, I think so, he probably figured now or never. We've got to go after him!" Artie growled.

"Wait, wait, what happened?" Rose asked obviously unsure of what was going on, "What did James do?"

"Remember at Christmas how James was determined to destroy those werewolves. Well, Artie and I have been stealing his plans since January. It looks as if we've missed one and he's gone out to the forbidden forest!" Albus sighed.

"How can you be sure? I mean he might be back in the commons room enjoying the party!" Rose said forcefully, "We can't just go running out into the forbidden forest and hope to find James!"

"Potter!" Albus jumped around as he heard a familiar voice.

"Scorpious I don't have time for you!" Albus spat and turned back to Rose.

Scorpious wasn't about to give up though, "You know, Alby, it's against the rules to go into the Forbidden Forest, even if you have an invisibility cloak. You should tell that to your stupid brother if he ever returns. My Dad says the forest is full of monsters!"

Albus turned on Scorpious who looked a little surprised by the eagerness in Albus's gaze, "You've seen James!"

Scorpious nodded and now Artie questioned him, "How long ago?"

"About five minutes. I was heading back to my commons room when I saw him slip under that cloak. I followed the sound of his footsteps till he got to the grounds. I don't really know if he went to the forest or not. I was just kind of saying that…" Scorpious shrugged.

Albus nodded and turned to Rose, "See, I told you he's lost it, he actually thinks he can fight them!"

Scorpious now looked interested, "Your brother finally snapped?"

Artie glared at him, "You know Scorpious if you are really going to try and taunt us right now I'm going to hex you."

Scorpious frowned, "Sorry. I was just wondering."

Albus looked at Scorpious incredulously, "Did you just say sorry?"

Scorpious seemed surprised and stammered a bit, "Uh…what…never…no…I wouldn't…"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Look, just leave him be and let's go!"

"You guys are actually going to _go_ into the Forbidden Forest?" Scorpious looked at them with wonder.

"Yeah, so get out of our way." Albus pushed him aside and started walking.

Scorpious, much to their annoyance, followed them. "It's _forbidden_, Potter. Just because your Dad is famous doesn't mean you can go into that forest-"

"This has nothing to do with my dad being famous, Malfoy!" Albus turned on Scorpious who nearly fell over in surprise, "I don't care about how much you hate me right now. In fact, I'd really love to punch you, but my brother has just run off into the forest and is probably going to get himself killed if we don't find him first."

Scorpious blinked, "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Scorpious just stood there for a while then he shrugged and started to walk off.

"You can make fun of us all you want, Malfoy, I don't care anymore." Albus shouted after him and then ran back down the hall in pursuit of his brother.


	17. Chapter 17

It was still only sundown as the three friends ran onto the grounds. They should have been heading back to their common room at this time. Most kids were already in theirs the few that weren't looked at Albus confused by his hurried attitude. Albus ignored them as he ran through the grounds.

"Where are we going to enter?" Rose asked, "James could have gone in anywhere!"

Albus held up a piece of paper with a ton of scribbles on it, "Almost every one of his plans had the same entrance, we'll use that one."

Sneaking around Hagrid's cabin the three of them entered the woods silently. In the woods there was barely any light. Rose took out here wand, "_Lumos_."

Albus once again was grateful his cousin was a genius. They traveled through the dark forest with Rose's dim wand light.

"We need to be careful; there are giant spiders in here. They're really dangerous since they don't follow Hagrid anymore." Artie whispered and looked about nervously.

"We need to be careful about more than just spiders. Remember there could actually be werewolves in the forest." Albus said darkly.

Artie and Rose nodded and looked around as if expecting them to jump out at any moment. They trekked a little more into the forest before Rose stopped.

"Albus, what do his plans say from here? We can't just wander about aimlessly." Rose grabbed the paper and studied it. "This is impossible…I can't understand any of this."

"That's the point Rose," Albus grabbed the paper back, "He didn't want anyone to understand it."

"Then what are we supposed to do." Rose frowned, "We can't just get ourselves lost and hope to find him."

Albus sighed, "Do I look like I know?"

Artie crouched down and started searching the ground for something. Rose and Albus exchanged looks and stared at Artie. "Err…Artie what are you doing?" Albus asked.

"Looking for some sort of sign that James could be around here." Artie said, "Or anything had been around here for that matter."

Rose put her palm to her forehead, "Why didn't I think of that!"

She crouched down beside Artie and looked for footprints. Artie seemed much more experienced at this though and in a few minutes he jumped up.

"Over there!" Artie ran off in a random direction barely giving Rose and Albus enough time to follow.

"How do you know?" Albus asked running after him.

"I saw his shoeprints and he's not exactly trying to hide his path." Artie answered hurriedly. "If we keep running we may be able to catch him before anything happens."

"Wait…you two don't actually _believe_ there are werewolves…right?" Rose asked as she ran.

"I do." Artie said, "I don't know about Albus though."

Albus just shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not, all I know is James is doing something stupid."

Artie stopped suddenly and held out his arm so that Albus and Rose had to also stop abruptly.

"There." He pointed at where the bushes were moving seemingly on their own. "Is that James?"

Albus ran to the bushes and grabbed at the air, luckily he grabbed something other than the air, "Bloody Hell, James, what are you doing?"

Albus let go and James pulled off his invisibility cloak looking furious, "What are _you_ doing?"

"We asked first." Rose crossed her arm and glared at James.

"It's none of your business what I'm doing." James spat and his hand instinctively went down to his pocket. Albus saw a piece of paper slightly sticking out of it.

Artie saw it too and grabbed, James tried to protect it but Artie was quick. Ignoring James shouts Artie opened the paper, "Looks like we did miss one, Albus."

"You three are the ones that have been stealing my plans?" James glared at them and if possible he got even angrier.

"Correction," Rose immediately interrupted, "Those two were the ones stealing them, but if I had known you were creating a plan for your insane little adventure then, yes, I would have stolen them too."

"James, what you're doing is stupid!" Artie said, but James wouldn't listen.

"I've had it, you guys don't understand anything! If you knew what I knew then you wouldn't try and stop me!" James grabbed the paper back from Artie and pocketed it, "You three should go back to the castle. I'm not going back until I've talked to Teddy or some other werewolf!"

Albus sighed, "You've lost your mind!"

"SHUT UP!" James shouted, "I told you, you just don't understand!"

With that James made a fluid motion with the cloak and he disappeared. Albus didn't hear any movement so he knew that James was still standing there.

"James, even if there were werewolves out here, don't you think this is something that the teachers or some ministry people should take care of?" Albus asked the air where he presumed James was.

If James was even there he didn't answer, but Albus heard Artie snort softly.

"He's being an idiot."

Albus was about to answer, but a voice he didn't recognize sounded from farther into the forest.

"Look, Baines, I don't know why we're even-"

"Shut it, Paul, you are getting on my last nerve. You and you're sniveling about attacking." The man Baines growled at the other man, Paul.

Albus looked at Artie and Rose who were thinking the same thing as him, _hide!_ They dove into the trees and hoped the men wouldn't see them. As the men appeared Albus's heart sunk, there was more than just two. There had to be about thirty people there. He had no idea who they were, but they had said something about attacking. He heard excited breathing beside him and turned, no one was there, but he guessed it was James. His guess was confirmed when the air beside him randomly said;

"This is it; those are the werewolves, Al!"

Rose shook her head, "No, James don't give us away!"

James wouldn't listen though and Albus had to wrestle him to the ground so he wouldn't run out at the men. The men, or werewolves as James believed them to be, were talking so loud they couldn't hear what was going on in the bushes beside them. Albus would have ignored the conversation if he hadn't heard a familiar voice.

"Baines, I agree with Paul, why should we do this?" Albus looked out at Teddy surprised.

Baines looked furious, "You have no right to make a decision you aren't even a complete werewolf. I would have killed you long ago if you didn't have such great connections with the ministry."

Teddy backed off wisely. Albus lost his grip on James for a second after the man, Baines, had said werewolf. James took advantage of the one second and was out of Albus's grasp.

"James, no!" Albus whispered and tried to grab him again but James had escaped and Albus had no idea where he had gone.

Albus turned to Artie and Rose to see that Rose was struggling with Artie. Without thinking Albus helped her and got Artie to sit still, "What are you doing?" Albus demanded.

"Let me go, I'm going to kill him!" Artie growled, "That man ruined my life!"

Albus had no idea which man he was talking about, but he was definitely not about to let go of him. He looked out towards where Baines was now laughing. Teddy was holding James and glaring at him.

"Looks like we have a little attacker, what is he a first year?"

"Second year," James struggled in Teddy's grip to get at Baines.

"Stop it," Teddy growled, "This kid isn't a threat, just leave him be Baines."

Baines laughed again, "Aw, does little Teddy know him?"

"Yes, I do, I've known him a long time, and he's obviously just being stupid right now." Teddy growled.

James stared at him unhappily, "What're you doing Teddy? These people are werewolves!"

"Well, well, looks like your friend isn't stupid, Ted," Baines growled, "What's it to you if we're werewolves, kid?"

"You're planning on attacking my school and I plan on stopping you!" James spat.

Baines stared at him amused, "You plan on stopping me…all by yourself?"

James lost all his confidence, "Err...yeah…"

Baines started laughing as did many other werewolves. Teddy didn't laugh though he stared at Baines disgusted. "I hope my father was nothing like you, Baines, or any that follow you. You all disgust me."

"I believe that it was you that was eager to join us."

"I thought I could teach you guys to cooperate with the ministry. I didn't think you guys would be so hell-bent on revenge! What this revenge is I've yet to know though." Teddy growled, Albus suddenly noticed something about Teddy. His eyes were yellow and his hair was gray…tonight was a full moon.

"Artie, Rose…tonight is a full moon!"

Artie relaxed suddenly and stared at Albus horrified, "What…no…it couldn't be!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper with random dates on it. Horrified he saw that Albus was correct. "I can't be here…"

"Artie, you can't ditch James! We have to help him!" Albus said firmly.

"Trust me; I'm more harm than good here!" Artie moved to get up.

Albus grabbed his arm, "You _can't_ leave, first of all those werewolves would catch you and second…well we need to help James."

Artie stopped moving and looked down at the ground. He seemed a bit torn, "I…I really think I should just ditch right now guys…"

Albus was about to yell, but a hand on his shoulder caused him to look up nervously and see the face of the man Paul.

"Baines…there are more kids over here." Paul shouted and dragged Albus out.

Teddy didn't even meet Albus's gaze. Albus was sure that meant he was pissed. Baines looked triumphant, "Isn't that perfect. Get those other two before they run off."

Artie wasn't going to get caught though; he looked at Albus apologetically and grabbed Rose. The two of them ran off with two werewolves in pursuit.

"Well, what do we do now?" Baines looked at the two boys with amusement. Then he smiled, "We'll continue with the plan, but now we've got some bargaining tools."

Albus glared at Baines who just smiled back and looked up through the trees, "Any time now and we'll transform. Paul, since you're so…reluctant…to fight why don't you and Teddy stay put here and watch those two brats. Clyde can stay with you too. With that Baines walked off with the other werewolves. James looked at Albus and hissed, "Believe me now?"

"Does it really matter?" Albus asked with a sinking heart.

**I tried to finish this story before summer vacation ended…but no luck. Expect updates to be a tad slower. I promise there are only one or two more chapters anyway! ~ Cloudshika**


	18. Chapter 18

Teddy fumed silently as he gripped James shoulder. James looked sullen and Albus was just worried. He was sure the teachers would be able to fend off an attack on werewolves if they were informed soon enough. The man, Paul, led Albus over to the other werewolf Clyde.

"Sit over here, I don't want to babysit you, but it seems better than this pointless fighting." He grumbled. Clyde let out a short snort of laughter.

"You're such a coward, Paul." Clyde growled and glared at Paul challengingly.

"Oh please, don't fight right now, that would just top off the night." Teddy snarled and threw James beside Albus. "You two are going to be murdered by your parents, and I'll see to it."

"Dad won't be too thrilled with what you're doing either, Teddy!" James smirked, though there wasn't really anything funny about the situation. "Don't think I won't tell him what you're up too!"

Teddy stared at James amused, "You don't think he hasn't already guessed? Your father isn't stupid James."

"Who exactly are we talking about?" Clyde asked his eyes shining in curiosity.

"No one you would know." Teddy shrugged.

Albus hoped that for once in his life James would do the smart thing and shut up. Teddy threw the same thought at James through a look. Luckily, James got the hint.

"So…who was that boy that was with you…what was your name?" Paul asked Albus, staring towards the trees where Rose and Artie had disappeared.

"Albus…and what boy?" Albus tried to play stupid, but Paul gave him a look that told him not to. Teddy didn't meet Albus's eye so he wasn't sure what to say. "Uh…right that boy. Why would you care anyway?"

"I just do!" Paul snapped.

James shook his head a little so Albus sighed, "His name is…Hugo."

"Hugo? Oh, I thought…well never mind." Paul waved his hand annoyed, "That'd be silly anyway."

Albus frowned, could this be the man Artie had been talking about? The man he had said had ruined his life? Paul noticed his scrutinizing gaze and snapped, "What are you looking at me like that for?"

Albus jumped, "No reason."

"Yeah, of course not," Paul grumbled causing Clyde to laugh.

The two of them started fighting again so Teddy went to sit beside James and Albus. "Look, once its night, you guys are going to be in quite a bit of trouble. You need to get out of here and fast."

"You don't think we realized that." James grumbled.

"I'm trying to help, don't act moody. If you two hadn't been such idiots, yes, James, idiots," Teddy said forcefully, for James had started to respond at the word 'idiots', "Look, they're obviously distracted and if it comes to a fight, Paul will probably win. If you tell him that was Artie, then perhaps we'll get him to help us." Teddy said quickly.

"Why do I need to tell him it's Artie?" Albus asked confused.

"You just need to; I'm not explaining anything right now." Teddy waved his hand in a hurried fashion, "I'll goad them into a fight, and it's always a source of entertainment for me anyway."

Albus stared at the two werewolves who were close enough to attacking each other anyway. It was almost dark; so they had to be pretty short tempered.

"I'm not a coward Clyde; you didn't seem so upset to be out of the fight either by the looks of it!" Paul snarled.

"Yeah, Clyde, why are you so eager to stay behind?" Teddy asked leaning up against the tree with a look of excitement.

Clyde glared at both of them, but mainly Paul, "I'm only following orders. What Baines says I do! Unlike _you, _Paul, you always go against him with your cowardly actions!"

"_I'm not a coward!_" Paul snarled and took a step towards Clyde. Teddy seemed to straighten up with even more excitement. Albus smirked and rolled his eyes, Teddy wasn't disappointed the two men threw themselves at each other with loud snarls. Unlike Teddy, James and Albus found the entire fight frightening and weird. Seeing two men fight like animals wasn't something that was particularly normal to them.

Paul had tackled Clyde to the ground and even though Clyde was kicking and trying to scratch Paul, Paul definitely had the upper hand. In a matter of minutes Paul gave a final punch and Clyde was knocked out. It was silent for a while before Teddy started clapping.

"Good show, as always." He smiled.

"You get too much enjoyment out of that." Paul snarled, but he wasn't angry, instead he was sort of content.

"Clyde is annoying and stupid; he deserves anything that you throw at him." Teddy shrugged, "Now, you need to help me with those two."

"What about them. They don't seem to be much trouble and Baines probably won't do much more than use them as a bargaining tool. Perhaps he'll bite them…but that's only a maybe." Paul stood up and shrugged obviously not caring.

Teddy stopped smiling, "I meant help me get them out of here, Paul. Why do you think I didn't stop you and Clyde fighting?"

"You usually don't…wait, help them get out? Teddy you've lost your mind do you think Baines will have any respect for you after that?" Paul scoffed.

"Do you really think I'm still following Baines? I already called the ministry and they have Aurors on the way to help the school." He snorted and stared at Albus and James.

Albus, though happy that the school was getting help, felt something sink, "You mean our father too… don't you?"

"Yeah, Harry is coming too." Teddy seemed amused by their reaction, "If all goes well, maybe he won't find out, but I doubt it."

Paul looked at all three of them, "I don't know if you guys think I'm as stupid as Clyde, but it's not like you guys look like your mother or anything. I do realize your father is Harry Potter."

James and Albus stared at him, but he only smiled, "I'm not Baines, I don't care, it's nice to meet the sons of such a great man."

Albus looked at Teddy who nodded, he looked at Paul, "I-I lied to you earlier…that boy's name wasn't Hugo…that's my cousins name."

"Oh?" Paul looked interested, "And what was that boy's name?"

"Artie…Arthur Romlaus." Albus said, "He's my best friend."

Paul's face turned white in shock, "Arthur…a-are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Albus rolled his eyes, "It's not like he sleeps in the bed next to mine or spent Christmas with me."

"He has an older brother doesn't he?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, Sean's a prick though, him and his Slytherin goons." James scoffed.

"Isn't Arthur in Slytherin?"

"No, we wouldn't talk to him if he was." James laughed, Albus was glad that James was calming down a bit.

Paul nodded and his face regained some of its color, he turned to Teddy, "Alright, let's go, but we should find their friends too."

Teddy nodded and let Paul lead the way. Albus turned to James, "I hope Artie doesn't get mad at me for this…"

James raised his eyebrows, "You know that kid did ditch you right when you needed help."

"He was freaking out about something, right after I said-"Albus paused something had just clicked in his head.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"No, I'm wrong, I have to be wrong. I would've noticed before this." Albus shook his head, "But it makes too much sense."

James scowled, "Who's crazy now?"

"Hey, come on you two, this is not the time to dawdle. Paul is on Artie and Rose's trail." Teddy called out he was holding some sort of bottle in his hands.

"What's that Teddy?"

"It's for Paul; it's a wolf's bane potion. I think it would be better if he drank this." Teddy explained.

Paul shrugged and drank the potion easily, though he grimaced a little, "It's been a long time since I've had one of those."

He shrugged and kept trekking through the woods, "I went here around the same time as Harry Potter." Paul smiled, "I was in Slytherin, so of course I wasn't exactly a fan. It's only now that I realize how silly that was. Your father did so many amazing things, I'm sure you've heard them all."

"No, we haven't." James shrugged, "Sure, my father killed this Voldemort guy, but that was before me. I just like to think of him as my father. I know that Albus and Lily feel the same."

"Huh, that's interesting." Paul looked pretty surprised at their answer, "What about you Teddy, you grew up with that guy like your father."

"Yeah, I'm with James. Though, unlike James, I sometimes like to brag." He winked at the boys and smiled.

"Those two kids are close." Paul stopped, "They're right around here, hiding somewhere."

James and Albus looked around expectantly. Paul scowled, "You guys can come out, unless you prefer I come get you."

"_Stupefy!"_ Albus turned, right as a flash of red light flew by him.

"_Protego!"_ Paul flicked his wand and the spell was deflected, "Really, now that was pathetic. Not only did you give away your position, but you underestimated your opponent."

"Stop acting so fatherly." Teddy grumbled and walked into the bushes grabbing Rose. Artie followed reluctantly. He wouldn't meet Albus's eye either. Albus suspected he felt bad.

"I'm not mad at you if you're worried. I'm just wondering what came over you."Albus said, "And don't worry that guys on our side."

Artie smiled, but at the mention of Paul his smile faded, "I'm not on his side."

Teddy looked from Paul to Artie and then proclaimed, "Look, things are going to get bad, in about…a minute or two, so let's just get moving."

Artie looked at Albus nervously, "Do you think we'll make it back to the school in a minute?"

"Fat chance, Artie," Rose scoffed, "You going to run off again?"

Obviously, Rose wasn't as forgiving as Albus was for Artie running off. Artie flinched, "He forgives me Rose, and he's alright."

"Yeah, luckily." Rose sniffed and walked in front of her two friends.

"She's been mad at me ever since I grabbed her and ran off. She thinks it was cowardly and I should have helped. You guys just don't understand." Artie stared at Rose sadly, "You will soon enough though."

Albus groaned, "I think I already do."

Artie stared at him horrified, "You-you knew-"

"I pieced things together a few minutes ago. How _every_ month you go see McGonagall on account of being 'sick'. Why you get so moody around a full moon and why you wanted to sleep in Teddy's tent. Was it you…at the burrow when we lost Hugo? Was that you in the fields?" Albus asked, staring at his friend nervously.

"Yeah…I…you guys were stupid." Artie shrugged, though he seemed slightly embarrassed.

Albus found Artie's reaction so out of place he started laughing. Artie looked at him confused, "What you guys _were_ stupid!"

"Yeah, yeah I know, but here I am just figuring out what you are, and you're _embarrassed_!" Albus laughed, "It's just the last thing I thought you would be! I would be thinking angry or something else."

"Well, I'm not exactly-"Artie froze and Albus stopped laughing.

"Artie?" Rose looked at him confused.

"Just wait a second Rose, and you'll forgive him for ditching me." Albus stepped back. James also stared at Artie.

Albus wasn't sure what to think as his best friend started turning into a werewolf right in front of his eyes. His hair grew out all over his body and his eyes became luminescent. Artie kept changing until a small werewolf with black hair and glowing green eyes stood before Albus. It just didn't fit somehow, that someone as gentle as Artie could be a savage creature like a werewolf. He looked at James and Rose. Rose looked scared then a look of understanding crossed her face and she shook her head smiling. James, on the other hand, looked absolutely terrified. Albus didn't blame him either. Obviously, Artie had had some Wolf's Bane potion at some point during the day and was just standing there staring at his friends.

Paul had also transformed and in the distance Albus could hear the howls of the other werewolf's as they started their attack on the school. Hopefully the Aurors were already there.

"Well, are you guys mad at him?" Teddy asked looking at Artie.

"No, it makes sense now I guess; I just wished he hadn't hidden this from us." Rose sighed, "We are you're best friends after all Artie, you can tell us things." Albus nodded in approval.

"He was going to tell you, but then you saw him on Halloween and he saw how it affected you and James. He was afraid you'd hate him." Teddy looked purposely at James who still stared at Artie terrified.

"I…" James stared at Artie who looked a bit nervous, if that was possible. "I don't…I don't hate you Artie. You _helped_ me and Albus. In fact, you basically saved us from that other werewolf. Thanks, and no, I'm not afraid of you. I know the kind of kid you are."

Artie smiled and wagged his tail he gave a bark. Teddy smiled, "He says thanks." Teddy looked to the other werewolf in the group. Paul seemed impatient to go and was communicating through barks and growls to Teddy. Teddy, who could transform into a regular wolf, could understand everything Paul and Artie said. Not that Artie was saying much, he still seemed to not like Paul.

A loud howl sounded close by and James jumped. Artie growled and jumped in front of his friends. Two large werewolves jumped out of the dark trees and glared at the group of people and werewolves they saw. Once again, Albus wished he could understand them. James tugged at Albus's robes. He dropped something that looked like an earplug into his hand. It had two letters on it: FA. Albus smiled, he knew what that meant: it was an invention of Fred and Anne.

Once he put the earplug in he could understand everything being said around him. James smiled, "They made it especially for me."

Only hearing a bit of the conversation, Albus knew only one thing; they were in trouble. He looked around Artie and his breath stopped. One of the large werewolves was the one from Halloween night. A large gray wolf with glowing, savage, red eyes was looking right at Albus.

**So, yes, I took a long time to update…but look the stories almost over :D kudos to all who had already guessed Artie was a werewolf **** I didn't hide it that well :/ ah well I hope you guys are enjoying the story! ~ Cloudshika**


	19. Chapter 19

"Ted Lupin, did you think you would double cross me?" The red eyed werewolf snarled his gaze flicking to Teddy then to Albus, James, and Rose. The rest of the werewolf pack was already appearing behind him.

"I did what I felt was right," The wolf Teddy barked proudly, "Besides Baines, you don't control me anymore."

"Paul, what about you? Are _you_ going to betray me like Ted?" Baines looked at Paul with hatred clearly shining in his eyes, "Clyde here says you knocked him out."

Albus looked at the werewolf who was supposedly Clyde. He was smaller than Baines, all of the werewolves were, and he had brown fur with yellow eyes. One of his eyes was swollen shut from the fight with Paul.

"I never felt this silly pack necessary Baines. You know why I joined, and I feel it unnecessary for me to stay any longer." Paul said with equal pride to Baines, his eyes passing to Artie quickly then back to Baines.

Baines also studied Artie, he smiled a toothy wolfish grin, "So that's your son, eh Paul? What was his name again? Arnold?"

"My name is Arthur," Artie growled, "And I'd rather not be seen with _him_. I'm no threat to you Baines so let me and my friends leave."

Albus looked at his friend impressed; he didn't know Artie had that sort of ferociousness in him. Then what Baines had said sunk in, Paul was Artie's father? Baines obviously wasn't as impressed, he just laughed. "Do you think I'm stupid, runt? I know exactly who those kids are! Those kids are Potters and their father killed the one man who would have helped my kind! Nothing else would give me as much joy as to bite those two and let their father see who's in charge!"

Albus and James defensively pulled out their wands, but they knew that was all but useless with the few spells they knew. Rose had also drawn her wand and Artie snarled standing in front of them.

Teddy tensed, "If it comes to a fight Baines I will fight you. I called those Aurors that your hiding from right now, all I need to do is distract you long enough for them to come running in here!"

James groaned, "We're so dead, either Dad kills us or Baines does!"

Albus glared at him, "Let's worry about the larger threat James."

Artie looked back at them, "Do you understand us right now?"

James showed him the earplug and Artie looked impressed, "Nice, except that's not going to help you much when he attacks."

"Teddy will deal with him…or Dad." James said a bit meekly since Baines and Teddy looked about ready to attack each other.

A couple of the other werewolves were watching the fight hungrily; they obviously wanted some of the action. Paul stepped forward with the same gleam in his eyes, "I'll help you out Teddy."

Artie glared at him and was about to step up too, but Albus grabbed his ear, "No you don't Artie, you'll get yourself killed!"

"I want to help Teddy though!"

"You stay back there!" Paul snapped.

"I don't follow orders from you!" Artie snarled.

"Don't get involved Artie!" Teddy snarled back at Artie, "And try to stop fighting with Paul for a minute or two!"

Artie grumbled something that sounded like, "Make him stop ordering me around," but Albus wasn't sure he understood it. The air was tense as Baines and his followers shifted from foot to foot as if about to pounce, which they probably were.

"If that's what you want to do Teddy, then I'll be sure to attend your funeral," Baines smiled and took an eager step forward, "The only reason I've kept you around this long is because of your extensive knowledge about the ministry. Here's the question though, little Teddy, what going to happen to your friends once I've killed you?"

Teddy snorted, "You're going to have to kill me first, just remember that _I_ can do magic, you can't."

This caused Baines to stop smiling, "You said you never passed through school because they thought you were too violent."

James muffled his laugh and Albus hit him because Baines snarled in their direction, Teddy was also laughing mockingly though, "I only said that because I knew you would be dense enough to believe it! Also, it made me fit in a bit more with you."

"I can do magic too, Baines," Paul said calmly.

Baines looked a bit more nervous now, he turned on his companions, "Any of you dogs do magic?"

The werewolves looked at each other nervously, one of them spoke up timidly, "I-I made it through school but-"

He didn't even finish his sentence before Baines lashed out at him with a killing blow. "I will not allow wizards here! They exiled us, werewolves and wizards are completely different!"

"Calm down Baines," Teddy barked, "Just because your wand was broken doesn't mean you can turn on the wizards."

Baines snarled at the suggestion, "I can too, if they turn their back on me I will turn my back upon them, in this pack no one is permitted to use magic. If you break that rule it is punishable by death. Do you hear me you dogs?"

Baines companions nodded sullenly, obviously a few weren't happy about the decision, but they would follow if it meant they could live. Satisfied Baines turned back to Teddy smiling, "Now, back to killing you two." Without another word he lunged at Teddy. The two were a blur of fur, blood, and teeth illuminated by the weak moonlight. The other twenty some wolves moved forward to fight, Paul jumped in front of them. Albus couldn't understand what he said because James accidently knocked out his earplug. He was backing away obviously thinking of running. Albus franticly put his earpiece back in and grabbed Artie, "Let's go!"

Rose and James ran off without even waiting. Artie looked reluctant though, Paul was fighting the remaining werewolves and though a couple of them were backing off obviously knowing they were too weak to fight him, he definitely was outnumbered.

"Come on, Artie!" Albus pulled his fur hoping his friend would move.

"What if he needs help though?" Artie looked worried.

Albus stared at him utterly bewildered, "Artie, two minutes ago you hated that man!"

"Don't get me wrong, I still hate him, but I won't get the pleasure of killing him myself if they do it first," Artie explained, "Please let me help him!"

"Albus, we should go, like now!" Rose hissed at him from the trees where she and James were waiting for him.

"You have some explaining to do, Artie, so don't get yourself killed." Albus said forcefully, "Got it?"

Artie smiled and his tail wagged again, "Sure thing, Albus." With that he leapt into the battle much to Paul's annoyance.

Albus could hear them bickering as he ran farther into the forest away from the fight. They hadn't gotten very far when Rose stopped them.

"We shouldn't wander far, they may need our help," She said staring back towards the fight concerned.

"How could we possibly help!" James rolled his eyes, "You two are first years and I'm a second year, yeah we're going to destroy them!"

Albus ignored him though, "Rose is probably right, I'm concerned about how well they're going to do. I mean maybe I shouldn't have let Artie fight them."

James face fell, "You don't think Teddy will really lose do you?"

Albus and Rose didn't answer and he sighed. His voice took on that of a big brother's, "Come on Al, have some faith in them, they would want us to stay out of it anyway."

"People always wanted Dad to stay out of things. We're Gryffindors we've got to show some sort of courage!" Albus shouted.

"_Stupefy!"_ A voice shouted, the three family members turned towards the voice but the spell completely overshot them and sailed into something behind them.

Rose muffled a scream when she saw the passed out werewolf that the spell had hit. Albus swung around to see who had shouted again, he didn't believe what he saw. Obviously Rose and James didn't believe it because Rose looked confused and James kept rubbing his eyes and squinting. Albus called out confused, "S-Scorpious?"

The boy stood still a moment longer then he walked over to them, he looked embarrassed, "Don't think I like you guys anymore…it's just…I saw how hurried you were Albus and I thought it'd be horrible of me not to help, but I see you already found James. So, perhaps I'll just leave now…yeah I'll go." He turned, but Albus grabbed his shoulder.

"You can go if you want, but thanks Scorpious."

Scorpious looked like he was fighting the urge to say something rude or just accept the thanks, "Don't….don't think this makes us friends Potter." Scorpious snarled, "I-I…"

"_Stupefy!"_ Rose shouted shrilly as another werewolf was knocked out. "We should probably help them, this isn't looking good."

"Scorpious, aren't you leaving?" James asked, "He obviously didn't like Scorpious still."

"Want all the fame to yourself then?" The pale boy sneered, "Fine, go get yourself killed; I'll just go get the Aurors." He ran off.

"I think that's his way of saying 'sure I'll help you guys'" Albus said blandly and ran back towards the fight.

As they thought it wasn't going well, Teddy had dropped his look of a wolf and was back to being human. He was definitely beaten up, but Baines was certainly no better. Teddy had hexed him and was about to again when Baines lunged and tackled him again. Baines looked triumphant, "Ready to be a real werewolf now?"

Albus didn't know how, he had barely ever even practiced the spell, but he shouted, "_Stupefy!"_ A red light shot out of his wand and hit a surprised Baines full in the face. The werewolf was thrown off Teddy who looked at Albus with a mixture of annoyance and confusion.

"I thought you three ran off?" He growled, "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you." James shrugged, "Nice shot, Al!"

Albus didn't answer he was still amazed he had even been able to knock out Baines. Teddy frowned and Rose looked him over, "Did he bite you at all?"

Teddy smiled amused, "No, he couldn't manage to do that somehow."

Albus looked over to where the other werewolves, seeing their leader beaten were scattering leaving two werewolves, who were badly beaten up. They could still stand though so Albus breathed a sigh of relief.

Paul glared at Artie, "I told you to stay out of that fight!"

"Why? So you could act all heroic and fatherly?" Artie spat.

Teddy rolled his eyes, "You know I expected Artie to be unhappy to see his father, but this just seems childish."

"What is going on between you two, Artie, will you please explain for once?" Albus demanded.

Artie looked shocked to see Albus for a second then he glared at his father and explained, "I told you that it was only me, Sean, and my mum at home. Well, long ago my Dad used to live with us too. I was only three, but I knew something was wrong with him. Every month on the full moon my mum would tell me that I couldn't see my Dad. Well, that's how it worked out for three year, and then my Dad forgot to take his wolf's bane potion. I heard him tearing up my parent's room; my mum was outside with Sean. She hadn't realized what was going on, I was curious though, I was only three! I went to the door when everything had gotten quiet and I slipped inside. The room was torn apart and then I saw my Dad. Imagine how scared you and James were, Al, now imagine being me seeing my own father as a werewolf. I was scared and he didn't even recognize me!"

"I was a werewolf at the time!"

"You're a werewolf right now too! You had two small kids to take care of how you forgot to take the wolf's bane potion I'll never know! Anyway I was in his room and he attacked me! My mom overheard it and I was able to run out of there with just a bite on the arm, but that was enough to ruin my entire life!" Artie snarled.

Paul looked away obviously sorry for what he had done, but Albus knew that just being sorry wouldn't make up for everything Artie probably went through.

"Arthur, you know I wouldn't have done that if-"

"If doesn't matter right now, the fact is that you did!" Artie barked.

Paul was about to respond, but he stopped, "I should go now."

He ran off and even Artie backed off a bit as a faint crashing could be heard. Artie sniffed, "I- I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow."

As the Aurors arrived following Scorpious Artie ran off. Scorpious looked at them smugly, which is probably just how he smiled, Albus couldn't tell what that kid was thinking. James groaned as one of the Aurors walked past Scorpious thanking him for his help. "It's Dad!"

"Don't act so happy James," Their Father said staring at them disapproving, "You have some explaining to do."

"Rose!"

Rose squeaked as her own father appeared out of the ministry officials who were talking to Teddy and gathering up the unconscious body of Baines. All three kids shrunk as their fathers lectured them for what seemed like hours, they couldn't even get two words in the entire time. Finally Teddy came to the rescue.

"Harry, Ron, those three have been through a lot tonight, give them a break, after all if it weren't for Al I would probably be dead. He knocked out Baines himself." Teddy looked at Albus smiling.

Albus went red, "I-I didn't really know what I was doing…"

Harry dropped his stern look though, "I see, don't think you're out of this yet though, your mother will be worse than me-" This caused another groan from James, "But I'll let you guys get off back to school and I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Albus was led back up to the school by his father. On the way back Scorpious kept his distance probably so they knew that they weren't friends. Albus still thanked him though, Scorpious just sniffed and went off to his dormitory, "You owe me, just remember that Potter."

"That's definitely Malfoy's son." Uncle Ron said dryly, "At least he shows more bravery than Malfoy ever did."

Albus smiled and headed off to the Gryffindor tower, but Harry grabbed him, "Perhaps that would be a bit too stressful to face all those kids right now. I always knew that even if it was annoying, the hospital wing is a much quieter place to sleep."

So, his Dad and Uncle Ron left them to sleep in the hospital wing as they went off and collected the rest of the werewolves. James smiled at Albus, "See we fought them, _and_ won."

"If you ever have any more schemes James, count me out for saving you." Artie sighed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	20. Chapter 20

**Soo sorry about the wait. I apologize over and over. And now the final chapter **** I smoosh a whole lot into this chapter :D **

Albus woke up and rubbed his head, he had the worse headache ever. Why was he so grimy? Then everything from last night came back to him and he noticed a shaggy boy sitting at the end of his bed. Artie looked towards the door where Paul stood looking around awkwardly.

"Morning, Artie, you're with your father?" Albus asked confused, "Your relationship with him is very confusing. I thought you hated him."

Artie shrugged, "Look, it's complicated, but…I guess one can always give someone a second chance."

Albus smiled, "That's nice of you, and he really does seem to love you."

"Whatever," Artie looked at the ground, "I'm giving him a second chance, that's that. We'll probably be fighting every other day, but it'll be better than living with my mum and Sean. All they ever did was make things hell for me."

"Is my dad around?" Albus asked nervously.

"He's with McGonagall; your mum is with him. James is still asleep; I hope your mum wakes him up. It'll be awesome." Artie laughed quietly.

"Oh, this is so funny to you isn't it?" Albus scowled, causing Artie to laugh even more.

Paul walked over to Albus's bed and Albus could hear Rose waking up from the bed beside him.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I guess I should thank you for your help last night. Teddy and I wouldn't have stood a chance if it hadn't been for you four." Paul said a bit tensely. "It is truly amazing you were able to take down Baines like that."

"It was luck, sir." Albus said truthfully, "I'm no better at magic than the next kid. Rose is the genius in this family."

"Still, it was you who took him out; I bet your father has been looking for him for ages!" Rose pulled back her curtains and smiled.

Albus didn't want to argue with them. The doors banged open and James screamed and fell out of his bed.

"James Sirius Potter, you are in trouble, young man!" Albus jumped too as his mothers scream filled the hospital wing. She stomped into the room followed by Harry, Teddy, and McGonagall. The rest of the Weasley clan snuck in behind. "You could have gotten killed and you dragged your brother, Rose, and Artie into this. You could have all been killed. I hope you don't expect to ever receive that invisibility cloak back, because you aren't going to get it!"

"MOM!" James protested, "We just saved the school how-"

"Don't use that on me, the school didn't need your help! Teddy, Mr. Romlaus and the other Aurors could have handled things without your help. What did you think you could do anyway? As I've heard if Teddy hadn't been there to help you boys would have been dead." Albus shrunk down a bit to stay out of his mother's rage.

"Seriously, mom, we're not dead, so you can't get so mad!" James protested to no avail.

"I have every right to be this mad!" Albus shook his head, he knew his mother was right, but it didn't make what they did any less amazing. His mother turned to him next though, and Albus tried to shrink even more. "Albus Severus, don't think I haven't forgotten about you!"

"I was just trying to help James." Albus said quietly.

"You drag your cousin into this and Artie too! If you knew your brother was planning this why didn't you tell us? That would be the right thing to do, not let him make plans and run off so you have to go after him. You should have reported his behavior straight to your headmistress!" Ginny chastised loudly.

Madam Pomfrey finally intervened, "This is a hospital, Mrs. Potter, please do keep it down."

"You two have better learned your lesson, and don't think you're getting off very easily Rose, your father and mother had to go to work." Ginny said sharply to Rose, who hung her head.

"Now that your mother is finished, I have to say even though I am extremely disappointed in how you acted, I must say I am amazed at your magical abilities. Professor McGonagall agrees, don't you?" Harry said causing James, Rose, and Albus to smile.

"Yes, but you better know I will not tolerate that behavior again. It was hard enough with your father; I would rather not have the second generation causing problems, especially with how many of you there are." McGonagall looked at every Weasley and sighed, "Arthur, I would like to speak to you about your own behavior privately."

"It's okay, Headmistress. I don't mind if the Weasley's and Potter's know I'm a werewolf. It was wrong of me to keep it from them." Artie looked down at the floor and Albus could tell he felt horrible.

"Don't worry about it Artie, I understand why you didn't want to tell us, especially after Halloween and Christmas." Albus said kindly.

"Christmas?" Now it was Albus's turn to feel horrible as his father looked at him, "What happened at Christmas?"

"Nothing, we just…talked about werewolves." James said smiling. Their father didn't look impressed but he didn't press the issue.

"Anyway, you can talk to me here…I know it was wrong of me to endager them, but I had taken the wolf's bane potion." Artie sighed.

"Even so, you knew it was a full moon and that you would transform around those three, it was an extremely unwise decision, Mr. Romlaus and I hope you will think in the future. You have no idea how worried I was when you didn't show up to my office!" The headmistress chastised. "If this happens next year-"

"Then I'll completely understand if you expel me." Artie finished for her, "Headmistress, I feel _horrible_ about this. I am partly to blame for my friends rash decisions, I did nothing to turn them around. I wish I had though."

"You also threw yourself into the thick of the battle, Arthur, how would I explain that to your mother?" McGonagall asked.

Artie nearly laughed, "Is my mother here?"

"No," The headmistress answered, "I did send her an owl though; she hasn't responded or shown up."

"Typical." Artie laughed, "She doesn't care." Artie paused for a while and everyone just sort of stared around, finally Artie sighed again, "I'd like to live with my father now, Headmistress, my mother has practically disowned me and I see no problem leaving that house. My father and I have already discussed this."

"It's a family disicion not mine, Mr. Romlaus, I will see to it that I change your address to…uh…where do you live Paul?" McGonagall faltered.

"I'm looking for a house at the moment; I haven't lived in one for quite a few years." Paul said awkwardly, "I'll find one before they get out in a couple of weeks!"

"Dad! You liar!" Artie shouted, "You said I could live with you! That usually entitles you have somewhere to live you bum!"

"Hey now, I'm looking for one, it's harder than it looks, you've never bought a house before Arthur!" Paul snapped back.

Artie scowled, "I'm sure I could do it better than you, bum."

The weasley's, James, and Albus snickered as they saw McGonagall's shocked expression, "Are you two sure you can live with eachother?"

"I'll manage, but the man is completely hopeless." Artie growled.

"So is the child." Paul threw back.

"Who raised me now, oh right, you."

"This behavior is completely your mother."

"I'm nothing like her!" Artie shouted.

Albus laughed and everyone joined in as the father in son grew red in the face from arguing.

"This is going to be a beautiful relationship, don't you agree Anne?" Fred snickered.

"Oh yes, I'll be sure to visit them, wherever they end up bumming." Anne replied through giggles.

The weeks went by and Albus, James, Rose, and Artie tried to dodge away from classmates so they could study. Albus's father hadn't been lying when he said sleeping in the hospital wing was always easier. Albus found himself begging Madam Pomfrey to let him sleep there each night. Every day people asked him to retell the story, and it was getting _old_. Albus's story got shorter and shorter each time since he knew everyone already knew the story. The only one people weren't bowing down to and trying to pester was the one person who, Albus felt, had really been their savior.

As Albus hid in another empty classroom to study he heard a knock at the door followed by a sneer, "Can't get away from your fan club, Potter?" Albus saw Scorpious slide into the room and shut the door quietly.

"Hello, Scorpious, how did you find me?" Albus asked a bit tiredly.

"I saw you come in here." Scorpious shrugged. Albus looked around uncomfortably something didn't seem right. Then he placed it, there wasn't that tone in Scorpious's voice that suggested he wanted Albus to die right then and there.

"You don't seem to hate me, that's strange." Albus frowned, "But, then again, I have to thank you for helping us out earlier. You saved us after all."

"Yeah, whatever, I couldn't let you have all the glory." Scorpious sniffed.

"I see. That's the only reason?" Albus pressed.

"What other reason would I need?" Scorpious sneered, "You think I actually care about you Potter? You're wrong!"

"Yeah, I thought so, but I don't understand. I thought your father had an understanding with my father. They aren't exactly buddies…in the least…but they don't really hate each other after my father saved your father's life." Albus shrugged.

Scorpious scowled, "My father isn't me. Anyway…I don't exactly _hate_ you. I just don't like you…at all."

"You're jealous of him." Both boys jumped as Rose entered.

"Who said that?" Scorpious demanded, "I'm not jealous of him; having people bowing and sniveling at my feet because of a famous father, hardly!"

"Right, you don't want that, but I'm sure you'd like to have a bit of spot light, am I right?" Rose pestered blocking Scorpious's escape.

"Don't be cruel, Rose; let him leave if he wants to." Albus said frowning at the thought of Scorpious being jealous of him.

"Yeah, get out of my way Weasel!" Scorpious said uncomfortably, "I'm not answering your stupid questions!" With that he pushed his way out of the room.

"Where did you pop up from anyway?" Albus asked after Scorpious disappeared.

"I heard you two talking, I was concerned he was trying to fight you again." Rose shrugged.

"No, I don't really know what he was doing. I think he wanted to say something, but I think we made him angry, so I'll probably never know." Albus sighed and opened up his potions book to try and figure out how to make a shrinking potion again.

"Huh, sorry then, but I guess you've finally found a nice quiet spot, so I'll join you in studying. Have you seen Artie at all today?" Rose sat down in the desk beside him.

"Only at breakfast and lunch, perhaps he found another studying place." Albus shrugged jotting down notes, "Finals are this week after all, but all people seem to care about are those bloody werewolves."

"I've had enough of werewolves for a lifetime," Rose sighed, "I'm sure you agree."

"Completely, except for Artie of course, but…he's different." Albus smiled.

"Yeah, everyone in the family handled it rather well." Rose smiled.

"Albus!" The door slammed open.

"AH!" Both Albus and Rose jumped and Albus actually fell out of his chair in a flurry of paper.

"Oh, sorry, I finally found you though, I just got this letter!" Albus looked over the table to see Artie running towards him, "I was studying for potions tomorrow and my Dad's owl came through the classroom window. Look, look, read this!"

Albus took the crumpled paper and smoothed it attempting to read the messy writing.

_Dear Arthur,_

Good news! I found us a place to live! Molly Weasley contacted the Lovegood family, Xenopholis's child said she knew of a house not far from the Burrow that we could use. It is a little outside the Village by them. I'll try and buy it, but till I come up with the funds the weasleys have offered us rooms in their house. I'll see you in a couple of weeks.

_~ Paul Romlaus_

"Artie that's great," Albus smiled, "We'll be able to visit easier now, I basically spend every other day at my grandparents!"

"Awesome!" Artie smiled, "I hope my Dad will be able to get that house, it'll be nice."

"Does he have a job somewhere?" Rose asked.

"He said he was looking for one at St. Mungo's Hospital. That's where he had a job before he ran off." Artie smiled, "They gave him a job there after he was bitten long before I was born."

"That's great; you'll have that house in no time!" Albus said excitedly.

"Yeah, that's great, now, we need to study. Finals are this week after all!" Rose said firmly and put Albus's book back in his hands.

"Yeah yeah, I'm working on it Rose." Albus sighed and Artie joined them in their study session.

The next day was hectic. Fifth years were having melt downs and seventh years were running through last minute notes. Vic ran into Albus as he entered the portrait from his first potions exam.

"Sorry, Al, I really want to get a good score in Transfiguration." She bustled out the door followed by a couple of other sixth years.

"Wow, I feel we aren't worried enough about our exams." Artie commented pulling himself through the mob, "But at least people have calmed down and aren't asking us about that silly adventure."

"Unlike you two, some people care about their grades." Rose rolled her eyes, "Now where are my charms notes, we have that exam today too."

Both boys groaned and grabbed their own notes.

"_Wingardium Leviousa," _Albus said and levitated Rose's notes out of her hands, "Ha, I've got that one down!"

"Wonderful, now give me back my notes." Rose snatched them back and she disappeared again.

Albus sighed and looked over at Artie, "She sure is boring." Albus grumbled.

Once they finished up studying they ran to the charms hall to take the exam. Albus got through it and after class he was smiling. "Only a couple more days of this!"

"Yeah, why do they all seem so easy?" Artie laughed.

"Ugh, you two are impossible." Rose sighed and ran off her face disappearing in her notes.

"We're impossible?" Artie blinked.

"Hello, kiddies, or a puppy in your case Artie," Fred smiled as he put his arms around both their shoulders.

Artie scowled at Fred who just laughed, "Take a joke, Artie, anyway, how are you handling your finals? Has Rose had a heart attack yet? Dad told me how Aunt Hermione would act!"

"Where is she, I'd like to see this." Anne appeared and walked beside them smiling identically to her brother.

"She ran off studying something. Probably History of Magic." Albus shrugged.

"Well, this is interesting." All five of them groaned as Sean sneered as he entered the charms corridor, "A bit of Déjà vu minus one Weasel."

"You know Sean, you're pissing me off, it's finals week, let's just take a break from me punching you in the face." Fred spat and straightened up.

"Calm down, Freddy, I'm just here to talk to Scruffy." Sean sniffed, "I just got word from Mum, you aren't coming home?"

"I'm sure you're devastated." Artie sneered, "Why do you care whether or not I'm coming home."

"Honestly…I don't care whether you're or not, but you'd rather live with _him_ than with Mum and I?" Sean raised an eyebrow, "That's almost insulting."

"Oh please," Artie rolled his eyes, "Dad may be an idiot and completely hopeless, but I'd rather live with him than with you and mum."

"Well, when you come snivilling back see if Mum will let you in through the doggy door, because I'll certaintly nail it shut!" Sean growled and stalked off.

"What. A. Prat." Albus breathed. "Come on, let's go study."

"If you want, we've been working on a new product-"Anne started.

"Knock yourselves out." Artie smirked.

"This is why I like you!" Fred grinned and ran off with Anne snickering. 

"Are you packed yet, Artie?" Albus asked lying on his bed stroking Merlin's feathers.

"You're kidding right?" Artie laughed, "I haven't even packed my pajamas."

"At least I have my clothes packed!" Albus laughed. Merlin hooted and took off to sit on his cage. "Wow, I think Merlin just told us to pack!"

"I'm telling you to pack too!" James came into the room.

"Who invited you into here?" Albus asked, "Certainly not me!"

"I don't need your silly invite, Al, anyway, come on the train leaves in an hour, move it!" James threw some socks at Artie's face.

"Ew," Artie threw the sock back, "That was Linus's sock, not mine."

"Hey!" Linus sat up on his bed and glared, "Why is that an 'ew'?"

Artie laughed and Damien punched Linus well naturedly, "Even I would say 'ew' if I had your socks thrown in my face."

The boys joked around as Artie and Albus packed. They were done in about ten minutes and running downstairs to catch the train home. Albus dragged his trunk with Merlin attached on top. They made the train just in time.

"Be sure to write!" Linus called to Damien and Kevin, "I'll see you sometime this summer!"

Albus smiled and waved goodbye to the three as he boarded the train and found the compartment with his family. Artie and him shoved their way into there and put their luggage on the rack. There wasn't much luggage. Everyone must have another compartment their using. As the train started Albus stuck his head out the window and watched Hogwarts start to move away.

"'Bye Hagrid!" Albus shouted seeing the large form.

"Ya take care now!" Hagrid grinned, "Don' le' tha' brother of yars be trouble!"

"Hey!" James stuck his head out the window too, "We better see you over vacation!"

"Sure thing!" Hagrid laughed and waved.

"'Bye!" Artie waved too, and Hagrid kept waving.

Albus, Artie, and the rest of the family watched the castle grow smaller. Finally, the year was over. Albus smiled and sat down as the trees covered the last tower. It was finally over…and he couldn't wait till it started again.

"Hey, Al," Albus looked over at the sound of Fred's voice and got a face full of stink sap…something's never change.


End file.
